Ilusión
by Nailahcris
Summary: Hermione se despierta desnuda en la cama de un hombre. Es la mañana siguiente de la celebración del quinto aniversario del fin de la guerra.¿Quién es él? ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta allí? Una historia de sexo, mentiras, amor y amistad. Algún spoiler sobre RM
1. Cap I El mejor remedio para la resaca

**CAPITULO 1 – EL MEJOR REMEDIO PARA LA RESACA**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – **

Un tremendo dolor de cabeza, fue el responsable de que Hermione despertara del apacible sueño que estaba teniendo. Sabía perfectamente el motivo de aquella jaqueca. Había bebido demasiado en la fiesta de celebración del quinto aniversario del fin de la guerra y de la destrucción de Voldemort, que hubo la noche anterior en el ministerio.

A Hermione nunca le gustó asistir a ese tipo de fiestas, pero para esta se encontraba especialmente desganada. Si no hubiera sido porque el mismo ministro Shacklebolt en persona la había obligado a asistir, se hubiera quedado en su casa, tranquila, leyendo un libro, y sin embargo tenía que estar allí, viendo con envidia como todo el mundo se divertía, y como Ron presentaba su futura esposa a todo el mundo.

Era una de las estúpidas primas veelas de Fleur. Desde el primer momento que la vio, a Hermione la cayó fatal. Que una cursi francesa intente ligar con tu novio delante de tus narices, no es plato de buen gusto para nadie. Tres meses después, Ron decidió romper su relación con ella y a las dos semanas, la francesita se había mudado a Inglaterra para estudiar inglés y como no, él se ofreció caballerosamente para hacer de guía turístico. Típico de los Weasley. Son todos iguales.

De eso habían pasado ya casi dos años, y aunque Hermione seguía algo resentida con Ron, por lo menos ya había dejado de estar enamorada de él.

Después de dos intentos fallidos de relación (la primera de un mes y medio y la segunda de trece días) comenzó a sentirse cada vez más sola, y el hecho de que casi todos sus amigos o conocidos estuvieran felizmente casados o emparejados, no la ayudaba demasiado.

Así que, asistir a esa fiesta, con todo el mundo, incluida la prensa, haciéndola comentarios del tipo "como no te des prisa, se te va a pasar el arroz" la hacía ponerse de peor humor del que estaba. La mejor solución a sus problemas, emborracharse, de ese modo al día siguiente no se acordaría de nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Intentó girarse sobre su costado izquierdo, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía y no solo porque tenía el cuerpo dolorido, si no porque había algo encima de ella.

¿Algo?...más bien alguien. "_Oh, dios, era un hombre" _y estaba desnudo al igual que ella, ahora recordaba. Bueno, a eso no se le podía llamar recordar, más bien eran flashes de recuerdos y de sensaciones.

Se había pasado la noche haciendo el amor con un hombre. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que las agujetas que tenía eran de haber pasado una gran noche de sexo. ¿Pero quien era él? Su rostro no salía en ninguno de sus recuerdos, solo sus manos y su lengua haciendo cosas increíbles sobre su cuerpo… "_¡¡Oh, dios!!"_ Tenía que saber quien era ese hombre.

Al abrir los ojos, la luz del día la deslumbró. El hombre estaba tumbado boca abajo, tenía un brazo encima del estomago de Hermione y una pierna entrelazada con las suyas. Como pudo, se giró y le miró. Instintivamente, dio un salto en la cama, al mismo tiempo que ahogaba un grito "_No puede ser verdad" _pensó.

El hombre se despertó asustado y la miro -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sin entender nada.

-¿Qué…que que pasa?- tartamudeó Hermione al ver como el hombre se incorporaba. La sábana le resbaló por el pecho y dejó al descubierto casi todos sus encantos.

-¡¡Salga de mi cama ahora mismo!!-

-Buenos días a ti también, Hermione- la dijo el hombre con media sonrisa. -Me temo que lo que pides va a ser difícil, porque eres tu la que estas en mi cama, querida-

Hermione, sorprendida observó la habitación, efectivamente él hombre no la había mentido, esa no era su habitación. "_No puede ser verdad, esto es una pesadilla". No puede ser verdad_ por lo visto, las palabras se la habían escapado y las había pronunciado en voz alta.

-Eso no es lo mismo que decías anoche- la dijo el hombre seductoramente mientras la miraba el pecho, que Hermione intentaba taparse con una esquina de la sabana, sin que diera muy buen resultado.

La chica enrojeció al instante. Quería salir de esa cama, pero estaba totalmente desnuda. ¿Cómo iba a andar así por la habitación de Lucius Malfoy? Ex mortífago arrepentido tras el asesinato de su hijo Draco, a manos del mismísimo Voldemort en persona, como castigo a Lucius, por la huida de Potter y sus amigos de su Mansión.

_"No vuelvo a probar el alcohol en la vida"_ se juró a si misma y carraspeó sonoramente para armarse de valor.

-¿Podría darse la vuelta, Señor Malfoy?- le pidió.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? No debería darte vergüenza que te viera desnuda, después de todo lo que hicimos anoche. Apostaría que ni tu misma conoces alguno de los lugares que yo te vi ayer. De hecho, no solo te los vi, también te los…-

-¡¡Eso si que no se lo consiento!! ¡¡Como se atreve!! Primero me emborracha en la fiesta, después me trae a su cama y luego me hace creer que hemos mantenido relaciones sexuales- Hermione no se quería creer que lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido consentido por ambas partes.

-Mira…gatita, yo no necesito emborrachar a ninguna mujer para que se acueste conmigo- respondió muy serio. -Y mucho menos hacer creer a nadie que tengo relaciones con ella- añadió. -Además ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso cuando fuiste tu, la que comenzó a besarme en la fiesta mientras bailábamos?-

-¡¡Qué yo hice que?!- gritó Hermione muy impresionada por lo que el hombre la acababa de decir.

Mala idea. Si tienes resaca, nunca grites. Hermione sintió su cabeza a punto de explotar.

-Vamos, no finjas que no recuerdas nada- la dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con una mirada que hubiera hecho derretir todo el polo norte, y la retiraba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-No…no estoy fin…fingiendo- tartamudeó nerviosa por la proximidad del ex mortífago.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?- Hermione asintió. Malfoy se levantó de la cama, totalmente desnudo y se dirigió a un armario que había al otro lado de la habitación.

Intentó no mirar, pero la resultaba casi imposible. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar lo que escondía ese hombre debajo de su túnica? Cuando consiguió apartar los ojos de la impresionante erección matutina que tenía, decidió que ese era el mejor momento para salir de la cama, vestirse lo más aprisa posible, desaparecer y olvidar que todo aquello había pasado.

Pero los planes no siempre salen como uno quiere. Mientras buscaba sus braguitas, Malfoy se acercó a ella por detrás, muy sigilosamente, como una serpiente a punto de engullir a su presa.

-¿Ya te quieres ir, querida?-

Hermione se puso más colorada si era posible, estaba agachada en el suelo, trasero en pompa, mirando debajo de la cama, cuando la voz del hombre la hizo volverse involuntariamente. Su cabeza quedó a la altura de cierto apéndice masculino, que con la proximidad de la muchacha se estremeció enérgicamente, cosa que a Hermione no la pasó desapercibida.

-S…si, cre…creo q…que es…lo mejor- tartamudeó de nuevo.

-Primero me gustaría enseñarte algo- la dijo, tendiéndola la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Como pudo, reunió todo su valor y le dio la mano a Malfoy, que muy caballerosamente la ayudó a levantarse y la llevó hacía el armario, donde unos instantes antes había estado él.

Dentro había un pensadero. Malfoy la mostró parte de lo que la quería enseñar. Ella vio imágenes de los dos bailando en la fiesta y de pronto, estaban los dos dentro, viendo lo acontecido esa noche.

¿Cómo era posible que no recordara casi nada de la fiesta? "_Oh, dios" _Malfoy no la había mentido. Ella, en su estado de embriaguez, se abrazó al hombre mientras bailaban una canción lenta y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro - Que bien hueles - le dijo y siguió respirando el aroma de su cuello, hasta que en un impulso comenzó a besarle lenta y húmedamente.

Malfoy gimió y la advirtió - Señorita Granger, está jugando con fuego - pero ella seguía explorando su cuello, cada vez más expuesto a los labios de la mujer, que cuando se cansó, comenzó a subir por su mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzó a succionar.

- Señorita Granger… - en ese momento, Hermione le miró a los ojos con pasión. El, la sujetó fuertemente por los brazos y se la llevó al rincón más oscuro del salón, donde la aprisionó contra la pared.

- Quémame, Lucius - le dijo ella, y Malfoy sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

Las imágenes continuaron, siendo cada vez más subidas de tono. Hermione cada vez estaba más avergonzada y más excitada. Ver a ese hombre tan sexy…¿sexy?...si, tenía que reconocerlo era increíblemente sexy, con su sedoso pelo largo, sin camisa y con los pantalones a medio abrir, haciéndola ciertas cosas…uff…era demasiado.

- Creo que ya es suficiente, Señor Malfoy -

- ¿Estas segura que no quieres ver el resto? Te advierto que lo mejor está por venir - la susurró al oído. Hermione podía notar la erección de Lucius presionando su espalda.

Estaba a punto de responderle, cuando oyó a su otra yo decirle unas cosas al hombre que estaba entre sus piernas, que en la vida hubiera imaginado ser capaz de decir a nadie. Definitivamente, anoche se lo había pasado en grande.

- ¿Te está gustando el espectáculo, querida? - la preguntó, y esta vez rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Hermione, presionándola más todavía contra su cuerpo.

Ella no podía hablar, estaba concentrada en no dejarse llevar por la excitación que sentía. No se podía permitir volver a caer con un hombre como él. Si solo la dejara de doler la cabeza…

Era una lucha interna entre sus principios y sus instintos, cualquier distracción la haría caer y no podía consentirlo, así que cerró los ojos.

Craso error, porque el resto de sus sentidos se agudizaron. Podía sentir la cálida y suave piel de Malfoy en ella y su olor. Cielos santo, ¿cómo era posible que alguien pudiese oler tan endemoniadamente bien? De pronto, las manos de él, comenzaron a acariciar su vientre y a descender lentamente hasta su entrepierna, que acarició superficialmente, consiguiendo que la mujer se estremeciera ante el leve contacto.

- Reconoce que lo deseas tanto como yo, gatita - la susurraba al oído mientras subía las manos en dirección a sus pechos.

- Mi nombre es Hermione, no gatita - le respondió a punto de sucumbir.

Malfoy rió y la contestó - ¿Quieres saber porque te llamo así? - ella asintió.

- Entonces mira - Con una de sus manos, Malfoy la sujetó la barbilla y la movió ligeramente la cabeza para que viera lo que estaba sucediendo delante de ellos. Ella abrió los ojos y lo que vio, hizo que la poca resistencia que estaba ofreciendo al hombre, se desmoronase por completo, Lucius Malfoy y Hermione Granger, haciendo el amor como animales, gimiendo y gritando como locos, y ella, en medio de la pasión, clavándole las uñas en la espalda y arañándole como una gata salvaje.

Era lo más erótico que había visto en su vida.

Su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente, recostándose sobre el pecho de él, y le acarició las manos, que seguían explorando su sexo. Eso fue suficiente para que Malfoy diera por finalizado el espectáculo y les hiciera salir a los dos del pensadero.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron mirando intensamente a los ojos, hasta que el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla ardientemente.

Un par de horas después, Hermione despertó de un relajante sueño. Increíblemente ya no la dolía la cabeza, la resaca pareció haber desaparecido por completo y comenzó a pensar con claridad. Acababa de gozar de la experiencia sexual más increíble de su vida, y no podía dar crédito a que se la hubiese proporcionado Lucius Malfoy. ¿Cómo era posible? Ellos se habían odiado desde su primer encuentro, en la librería, cuando ella iba a entrar en segundo curso.

Le miró, él seguía dormido. Hermione sonrió _No parece tan arrogante ahora_ pensó _La verdad es que es muy atractivo_. Le miró más detenidamente, prestando atención a las facciones de su cara, sus cejas, sus pómulos, su nariz, sus labios…sus labios. Unas irrefrenables ganas de besarlo se apoderaron de ella, pero afortunadamente, tuvo una décima de segundo de lucidez mental y se apartó de él lo más rápidamente que pudo. El había intentado matarla en varias ocasiones, no podía tener ganas de besarle.

Ahora si, ese era el mejor momento para salir de esa casa sin que él se enterarse, y evitar más momentos embarazosos. Se levantó muy sigilosamente de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

Se estaba terminando de poner las medias cuando Malfoy despertó.

- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación marcharse sin despedirse? -

Mierda, la había vuelto a fallar su plan. - No quería molestarle - le respondió después de girarse a mirarle.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos sin saber que hacer, hasta que Lucius se levantó de la cama, se puso una fina bata de seda de color verde oscuro y se acercó a ella. - ¿Qué te parece si bajamos a desayunar? No se tú, pero yo estoy hambriento. Luego si quieres puedes marcharte -

Hermione cada vez estaba más desconcertada. Todo esto tenía que ser un sueño, no, peor, una horrible pesadilla. ¿Lucius Malfoy la estaba invitando a desayunar después de haber pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor? Definitivamente una pesadilla, aunque el sexo de por la mañana había sido tan increíble que…

- ¿Aceptas? -

* * *

Aceptará Hermione la invitación??

Porque ha cambiado tanto Lucius con respecto a Hermione??

Si queréis saberlo os espero en el próximo capítulo.

Todos los reviews son bienvenidos.


	2. Capítulo II Desayunando con¿el enem

**CAPITULO 2 – DESAYUNANDO CON… ¿EL ENEMIGO?**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – **

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera terminado aceptando desayunar con él? Quería decir no, estaba decidida, tenía la palabra en la boca, cuando se oyó a si misma decir "Si". Un simple, soso y estúpido si.

Malfoy la dejó un vestido antiguo de Narcissa, para que no se estropeara su bonito traje de fiesta. Según le explicó a Hermione, su mujer se lo había dejado olvidado cuando le abandonó, unos días después del fin de la guerra. Por lo visto, él se despertó una mañana, y lo único que encontró de ella fue una escueta nota en la que le decía _"Me marcho. No me busques. Adiós"_

A Hermione, la habían llegado rumores de la situación, tanto personal como económica del hombre, algunos le situaban al borde de la indigencia, pero nunca se los llegó a creer. Ahora estaba empezando a comprobar que parte de lo que decía la gente era cierto.

La mansión, antes llena de caras alfombras y recargados adornos de todo tipo, ahora estaba casi vacía. En las paredes, se notaban claramente las marcas, en donde antes había fornidos muebles de madera, que habían pasado de generación en generación.

Mientras esperaba en el salón, a que el hombre volviese de la cocina, de dar las instrucciones a su elfo doméstico sobre el desayuno, ella se entretuvo mirando por la ventana, al jardín de la Mansión, que parecía algo abandonado.

-En seguida nos servirán el desayuno - Hermione se volvió para mirarle y le sonrió tímidamente. Todavía llevaba la bata de seda y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, dejando a la vista uno de los mordiscos, que ella le había hecho en el cuello.

- No está pasando por su mejor momento - dijo Malfoy mirando a la ventana, con tono triste.

- Ninguno lo estamos pasando - le respondió sonriendo tristemente.

- Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de ti, Hermione. ¿No será culpa de ese…Weasley? - pregunto aguantándose las ganas de insultar al ex novio de Hermione.

- A nadie le gusta que su ex novio vaya presentando a su futura mujer delante suya –

- Imagino que no tuvo que ser un momento agradable para ti. -

- No mucho, la verdad, y menos cuando ella fue la causante de que él me dejara. - En cuanto terminó de hablar se regañó a si misma. _"¿Cómo es posible que le estés contando tus problemas a este hombre? ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?"_

- Ya me imagino - En ese momento, Briger, el elfo domestico de la casa apareció con el desayuno compuesto de te, tostadas y huevos revueltos.

- Siento mucho no poder ofrecerte nada mejor - dijo amargamente.

Hermione, pudo notar claramente, como su anfitrión se sentía incomodo por no poder agasajarla con otro tipo de almuerzo.

- No, no. Está perfecto, de verdad - le dijo sonriéndole tímidamente.

- Claro. Se me olvidaba con quien estoy hablando - respondió, con lo que a Hermione le pareció que era un tono bastante irónico. Eso la llenó de furia. "_¿Cómo se atreve?"_ pensó, e hizo un ademán de levantarse de la mesa. Quería marcharse cuanto antes de esa casa.

Lucius Malfoy se dio cuenta de que sus palabras la habían herido. - No, no, querida, por favor. No quería ofenderte. Me refería a que, bueno, seguramente tu estarás más familiarizada con desayunos más sencillos, como este, por eso a ti te parece perfecto. Por favor, no te vayas todavía. - Se disculpó.

Hermione le miró confundida. ¿Malfoy disculpándose? ¿Desde cuanto? ¿Y diciendo por favor dos veces en un minuto? Increíble. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera cambiado tanto, sobre todo con ella?

Sin encontrar respuesta a todas sus preguntas, se sentó. Por unos instantes, creyó notar que el hombre parecía aliviado de que ella no saliera corriendo de su salón.

- Me gustaría que entendieses, Hermione. Después de la noche y la mañana tan maravillosas que me has hecho pasar, quería obsequiarte con lo mejor, con algo a la altura de lo que tú te mereces - la dijo apesadumbrado. - Pero me temo, que esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte - añadió señalando los platos con la comida.

Claramente, ese hombre lo estaba pasando muy mal.

Ella nunca había sido capaz de hacer leña del árbol caído, y no iba a empezar en ese momento. No pudo evitar comenzar a sentir algo de simpatía por Malfoy. No debía de estar siendo nada fácil, para alguien como él, acostumbrado a tenerlo todo en la vida, de pronto verse sin nada.

- Para mí, todo esto… - dijo señalando la mesa con la comida - significa mucho más que todos los banquetes de lujo juntos. Yo no valoro las cosas por su precio, Señor Malfoy, para mí, lo más importante, es que se hagan de corazón. Eso es lo que verdaderamente hace que algo sea valioso -

- Te lo agradezco mucho. - la respondió, y se quedaron un momento en silencio, mirándose. - Creo que deberíamos comenzar, si no, se va a enfriar -

Comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, pero había algo que a Hermione la reconcomía.

- ¿Porque yo, Señor Malfoy? -

- ¿Por qué tú que, querida? -

- Me refiero a que ¿por qué no me rechazó en la fiesta cuando yo comencé a besarle? - le dijo sonrojándose ligeramente.

Lucius sonrió. - Muy sencillo. No te rechacé porque quería pasase todo lo que pasó -

- ¿Pero…conmigo? Quiero decir, usted siempre…nosotros…desde el primer momento que nos encontramos en Flourish and Blotts me ha odiado, me ha humillado… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso esto es algún tipo de broma de mal gusto para reírse de mí o para humillarme más todavía? -

Malfoy, pausadamente, dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa, y con la servilleta se limpió las comisuras de los labios, antes de responder.

- Por supuesto que no- dijo muy serio - Se que en el pasado he hecho y dicho cosas horribles, y que no te he tratado demasiado bien, pero estoy intentando cambiar, Hermione.- Ella le miró con cara de extrañeza y el prosiguió.

- Quiero ser absolutamente sincero contigo… - Malfoy respiró hondo para armarse de valor. - Como estas pudiendo observar, estoy prácticamente en la ruina. El año que Voldemort estuvo escondido en la Mansión, mermó mucho mi fortuna. No solo tenía que mantener a mi familia, si no a él y a el resto de mortífagos, y créeme cuando te digo, que no era gente que se conformase con desayunar huevos con tostadas.- la contó sonriendo amargamente.

- Después de que la guerra acabase, y pese a que el Ministro sabía de primera mano, que después de… después de la muerte de Draco, yo le había estado pasando cierta información relacionada con Voldemort, estuvo a punto de enviarme a Azkaban. A cambió de que yo quedase libre, me ofreció que tendría que poner todos mis bienes a disposición del Ministerio, esta casa incluida, en la que me permiten vivir, a cambio del pago de una pequeña renta al mes. Me congelaron todas mis cuentas de Gringots y me obligan a que si quiero usar algo de mi capital, tengo que hacer una petición por escrito, con lo motivos bien detallados de porque solicito ese dinero y después ellos estudian si me lo conceden o no"

- ¿Pero eso tiene que ser ilegal? - protestó Hermione.

El sonrió tristemente - No, si firmas un documento de vinculación mágica, donde aceptas todas las condiciones -

- Pero ¿por qué firmó algo así? - preguntó Hermione.

- En esa época, yo estaba muy mal. Lo único que sabía era que no quería volver a Azkaban. Estaba totalmente solo. No me quedaba nada. Mi hijo había muerto por mi culpa. ¡¡Por mi culpa…!! - gritó - ¡¡ ¿Entiendes lo que es eso?!... Si yo… - Malfoy se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a Hermione. - Si yo… nunca me hubiera hecho mortífago, nada de esto hubiera pasado… y tendría a mi hijo vivo… conmigo… - la dijo con la voz tomada por la emoción.

Hermione contempló como ese hombre, años atrás imperturbable, se desmoronaba ante sus ojos. La escena la impresionó de tal manera que sintió un punzante nudo en el estomago. Quien la iba a decir que Malfoy también tenía sentimientos.

Se levantó para acercarse al él, y cuando estuvo a su altura, le puso una mano en el hombro.

- No, Lucius, no te hagas eso. Estoy segura que Draco no querría que… - En ese momento, el hombre se volvió y ella se quedó sin palabras. Sus gélidos ojos grises estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- No sabes lo que se siente cuando se tiene un hijo. Es el sentimiento más puro y poderoso del mundo. Mi obligación como padre era protegerle para que no le pasara nada malo, y sin embargo, yo hice todo lo contrario.- Hermione le miró con tristeza. - ¿Sabes porque Voldemort le mató? – añadió. - Porque sabía que el dolor que me podía causar haciéndolo, era infinitamente mayor que todos los crucios de todos sus mortífagos juntos -

Hermione no sabía que decirle, así que se quedó allí de pie, a su lado, acariciándole el hombro.

- Ese fue el motivo por que cual Narcissa me abandonó. Ella también me culpó a mi de lo de Draco y encima, el verse casi arruinada hizo que algo explotara en ella y se marchó así sin más. – la dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro.

- Lo siento - dijo Hermione sin saber porqué. Quizá en otro momento, hubiera pensado algo así como _"te lo tienes bien merecido por arrogante"_ pero viéndole en ese estado, no podía si no sentir lastima por él.

- No, querida, no lo sientas, era algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. De hecho, desde que yo estuve en Azkaban, nuestra relación cambio por completo. Ya ni siquiera dormíamos en la misma habitación. Pero la verdad, es que, el que se marchara en ese momento, me hundió. Intenté recurrir a los que yo pensaba que eran amigos míos, pero todos me dieron la espalda y me vi totalmente solo. - La contó volviéndose a mirar por la ventana.

Hermione sintió, como el hombre que se estaba desnudando emocionalmente ante ella se tensaba, así que le apretó el hombro y le dio un ligero masaje.

- No me resulta nada fácil reconocer esto, pero…durante un tiempo…lo único que hacía era emborracharme. - Siguió contándola después de unos segundos de silencio, y suspiró. - El único que estuvo conmigo fue Briger, mi elfo. A pesar que hasta le regale ropa, él se quedó conmigo, llevándome a la cama, cuando de lo borracho que estaba no podía ni sostenerme de pie, limpiando mis vómitos…Quien me lo iba a decir a mi…Hasta que un día, me pasó algo…ni siquiera se si fue real, pero me dio la fuerza suficiente para luchar… - añadió.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - Preguntó Hermione, ante el silencio de Malfoy, que pareció quedarse recordando.

- Vi a mi hijo, hable con él. El…me pidió que… - Lucius no pudo seguir hablando. Desde la posición donde estaba Hermione y aunque no podía verle la cara, supo que estaba llorando. Sin duda, ese hombre lo había pasado realmente mal, así que le abrazó con toda la fuerza que tuvo y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de él. "Mmm..." ese olor otra vez.

Cuando tuvo valor, prosiguió. - A partir de ese momento todo cambió. Fui al ministerio, y hable con el propio Ministro para pedirle un trabajo. Tardó un par de semanas, pero al final me encontró trabajo en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos mágicos. El trabajo es aburridísimo, pero al menos es algo. - En ese momento, Lucius cogió las manos de Hermione, que seguía fuertemente abrazada a él, se soltó y se giró para mirarla.

- Y ahí es donde apareces tú - El la sonrió y ella le miró sorprendida. - Te veía por los pasillos del ministerio, o hablando con otros magos o brujas, y al principio pensaba, "lastima que no sea una sangre pura"…por favor, querida, déjame acabar…- la dijo al ver la cara de indignación de ella. - Al principio pensaba eso, pero un día me sorprendí pensando que te habías convertido en una mujer realmente hermosa, y poco a poco, y sin darme cuenta, me fui enamorando de ti -

Hermione se quedó petrificada ante la confesión del ex mortífago.

- Y de eso ya hace casi dos años -

- ¿Y de verdad piensa que me voy a creer que se ha enamorado de mi? ¿De una sangre sucia? - Le preguntó arqueando la ceja derecha. - Pfff -

Malfoy se quedó mirándola unos segundos y Hermione reconoció al hombre frío, arrogante y prepotente que había sido siempre.

- Estaba confundido contigo. Creía que tú eras capaz de dar segundas oportunidades a las personas, pero ya veo que me equivoqué. Estás tan llena de prejuicios como el resto - la respondió muy secamente.

- Yo nunca le he negado una segunda oportunidad a nadie, Señor Malfoy, y tampoco lo estoy haciendo con usted. Si así fuera, no me hubiera quedado a desayunar - Le dijo enfadada.

- Pues no lo parece - la respondió igual de cortante que antes.

- Además ¿Cómo tiene el valor de decirme que yo soy la que tengo prejuicios? - le recriminó enfadada.

- Porque me estas juzgando por algo de lo que ya me arrepentí, y por lo que estoy pagando un precio muy alto -

- ¿Sabe? normalmente, la gente no cambia de mentalidad así como así. ¿Acaso me va a decir que todo el odio que sentía por los nacidos de muggles ha desaparecido? -

- Ya te he dicho antes que estoy intentando cambiar - La respondió de mal humor. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja. - Está bien. Tal vez no ha desaparecido del todo, pero estaba decidido a que eso cambiara contigo -

- ¿Y ya no lo está? - le preguntó suavizando el tono. ¿Había preguntado lo que creía que acababa de preguntar? ¿De donde demonios había salido eso? ¿Qué la estaba pasando con ese hombre?

- Por supuesto que si, querida. Al fin y al cabo sigo siendo un Malfoy, y nosotros nunca nos hemos rendido tan fácilmente ante las adversidades - la respondió, volviendo a ser el hombre con él que se había despertado.

- Aunque tal vez, tengo que reconocer, que la táctica a emplear ha sido un poco precipitada por mi parte. El sexo no entraba dentro de mis planes tan a corto plazo, pero desde luego no me arrepiento de nada.-

Hermione se sonrojó recordando lo que había pasado en el piso de arriba unas horas antes.

- ¿Y cual es la nueva táctica que va a seguir? – Vale, era oficial, estaba flirteando. ¿Quería acostarse de nuevo con él? En cuanto saliera de esa casa tendía que ir directa a buscar ayuda profesional, se estaba volviendo loca.

- Vaya, vaya. Nos ha salido curiosa la gatita - la dijo flirteando él también descaradamente. Se acercó a ella y la sonrió. - De momento, intentar que dejes de llamarme de usted y después… ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevo? -

- No se…yo… - respondió mirando al suelo. El ofrecimiento de Malfoy la había asustado.

- No te estoy pidiendo que iniciemos una relación formal, solo que comencemos por conocernos como amigos, si te apetece. A ver que pasa.-

- Comprenda…comprende…- rectificó sonriendo Hermione, al ver como Malfoy alzaba sus cejas. -…que para mí todo esto ha sido muy sorpresivo ¿Cómo me iba yo a imaginar algo parecido? Me está costando trabajo procesar todo lo que ha pasado, al fin y al cabo, llevamos odiándonos toda la vida. -

- ¿Eso es un si? – la preguntó con media sonrisa.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, para con una media sonrisa, responderle, después de pensárselo unos segundos. - Si, es un si, pero como amigos -

Lucius Malfoy sonrió ampliamente - ¿Qué te parece si lo celebramos dando un paseo por el jardín? Aunque no está en muy buen estado, todavía me queda un pavo real vivo ¿te gustaría verlo? -

…

…

…


	3. Cap III Entre lechuzas, memorandums

**CAPITULO 3 – ENTRE LECHUZAS, ASCENSORES Y MEMORANDUMS**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Eran las 07:55 del lunes. Hermione Granger acababa de llegar al bullicioso vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia, para comenzar con su jornada laboral.

Aunque su departamento estaba en la primera planta, esa mañana no tenía ganas de subir las escaleras andando, como de costumbre. Todavía la quedaba alguna agujeta del maratoniano e increíble fin se semana de sexo que había pasado, así que optó por coger el ascensor.

Ella se subió de las últimas, y antes de que se cerrasen las puertas, Harry Potter se coló en él, un segundo antes de que le estrujasen como a un limón.

- Cualquier día de estos te vas a quedar atrapado en medio - le advirtió Hermione.

-¿Se puede saber donde has estado metida todo el fin de semana? Al terminar la fiesta te buscamos y habías desaparecido, y ayer fuimos Ginny y yo a tu casa y no había nadie- la preguntó molesto.

Por suerte para Hermione, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Esa era su planta.

- Hablamos más tarde - se despidió.

Según entró a su departamento, el buen humor con el que se había levantado, se fue esfumando poco a poco. Una enorme montaña de papeles la estaba esperando impacientemente sobre su mesa.

Estaba inmersa en su trabajo, cuando a eso de media mañana, el revuelo de sus compañeras de departamento, la distrajo. Alguien le había mandado un bonito ramo de flores a alguna de ellas. Seguramente a Marjorie.

Las cinco mujeres que trabajaban en su mismo departamento, en cuanto vieron al pobre Edgar, uno de los chicos de mantenimiento de su planta, se tiraron como lobas hacía él, para saber cual de todos los admiradores de Marjorie, había sido esta vez el que la enviaba las flores

Vamos, lo mismo de todos los lunes.

- ¡¡No puede ser!!" gritó una de ellas. - No son para ti, son para Hermione!! -

Inmediatamente, todas ellas salieron disparadas hacia su mesa, guiando a empujones a Edgar, ansiosas por saber quien la mandaba las flores.

Hermione estaba tan perpleja como el resto de sus compañeras. Nadie, ni siquiera Ron cuando salían juntos, le había mandado flores, y aunque no lo quiso reconocer, se había puesto muy nerviosa ¿Quién se las podría haber mandado? Tenía que haber sido un error.

El muchacho la dio la media docena de rosas rojas y se quedó a esperar. Hermione las olió, recreándose en su aroma, ante la impaciencia de todos los presentes.

- Vamos lee la tarjeta - la apremió Marjorie.

Hermione cogió la nota, y sin desdoblarla mucho la leyó. Al instante sus mejillas fueron de un tono muy similar al de las flores, y aunque intentó disimular la sonrisa de su cara, no tuvo mucho éxito.

Angela, otra de sus compañeras, la quitó la tarjeta de las manos.

- ¡Eh! - protestó Hermione, pero su compañera comenzó a leer en voz alta.

- Gracias por un fin de semana inolvidable. - El griterío de sus compañeras y de Edgar fue tan grande, que del departamento de al lado se asomaron algunas personas a ver si había pasado algo grave.

A pesar que la nota no venía firmada, ella supo de quien se trataba. Lucius Malfoy.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado nada por el estilo. El, enviándola media docena de preciosas rosas. Sonrió abiertamente ante los recuerdos del fin de semana. Una cosa tenía que reconocer, se lo había pasado muy bien.

Unas extrañas mariposas comenzaron a revolotear por su estomago.

El resto del día fue mucho más animado que de costumbre. Sus compañeras no paraban de preguntarla quien era el misterioso caballero que la enviaba flores, pero ella, divertida por la situación, se negaba a responder.

Al llegar a su casa, se dirigió a darse un buen baño con mucha espuma y agua caliente para pensar.

Tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

¿Cómo era posible que Malfoy la hubiera convencido para quedarse a comer el sábado en su casa? Y no solo eso, después vino la siesta. ¡Y que siesta! Si por la mañana había tenido un increíble orgasmo, el de la siesta había sido mejor si cabía. Después, Lucius insistió en que se quedase a cenar, no podía aparecerse con el estomago vacío ¿y si se mareaba? él era un caballero y no podía consentirlo.

Por supuesto, en la cena hubo vino, y Hermione se puso más contenta de lo normal, así que, entre las atenciones de Malfoy y el recuerdo las sesiones previas de sexo, repitieron. A la mañana siguiente, amanecieron igual que el sábado, completamente desnudos, y un Lucius muy, muy cariñoso, terminó convenciendo a Hermione, que la mejor manera de despertarse era haciendo el amor de nuevo. Después de ese, ya no tenían fuerzas para más, así que pasaron el resto del día hablando para conocerse mejor.

Aparte de ser algo engreído y arrogante, Hermione también pudo comprobar que era un hombre inteligente e incluso amable y divertido por momentos, cosa que la sorprendió mucho, y después del detalle de las flores, diría que atento y ¿romántico?. Es posible.

Después de darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza sobre porque se había quedado a pasar el fin de semana con él, llegó a la conclusión de que había sido por que había sentido pena por él. Mientras paseaban por el jardín, Lucius la había confesado que se sentía muy solo, y que ella era la primera visita que iba a su casa desde hacía muchos años. De acuerdo, tal vez no había sido solo pena, es posible, que el hecho de que hiciese tanto que no se acostaba con ningún hombre, y de que Malfoy la hubiese hecho tener los mejores orgasmos de toda su vida, hubiese tenido algo que ver.

Estaba muy confusa respecto a los sentimientos que Lucius la causaba. El había sido su enemigo toda la vida, pero parecía sinceramente arrepentido. Además, estaba el hecho, de que le había prometido que le daría una oportunidad de ser amigos, aunque había algo que no terminaba de convencerla. Tal vez él tuviera razón y estuviera llena de prejuicios en su contra.

Se acababa de hacer la firme promesa de no volver a tener relaciones sexuales de nuevo con él. Por muy bueno que fuera en la cama, no iba a volver a pasar, no se lo podía permitir. La amistad era una cosa, pero eso, era muy diferente.

Un golpeteo en la ventana la sacó de sus pensamientos, era una lechuza. Abrió la ventana, situada a un lateral de la bañera, y la lechuza se posó en el borde. Desató la carta que llevaba y leyó.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – **

_06 de Mayo_

_Querida Hermione:_

_Espero que hayas pasado una agradable mañana, y que tus compañeras de departamento, no te hayan acosado a preguntas por las flores que te envié, y que deseo hayan sido de tu agrado. A veces las mujeres podéis ser agotadoramente persistentes._

_Siento no haber firmado la tarjeta, pero me pareció lo más discreto, dadas las circunstancias. _

_Sin ánimo de resultarte muy insistente, te doy de nuevo las gracias por haberme hecho pasar uno de los mejores fines de semana en muchos años, y deseo de todo corazón, que para ti, haya sido agradable también._

_Sin más me despido, esperando tener prontas noticias tuyas._

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy._

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – **

"_Ya lo creo que ha sido agradable…aunque estas agujetas me están matando"_ pensó Hermione, esbozando una sonrisa.

Salió de la bañera y se envolvió en un albornoz. Se dirigió a la salita y cogió una pluma y un pergamino nuevo para responderle, al fin y al cabo el detalle de las rosas había sido muy bonito, y que menos que darle las gracias ¿no?

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – **

_06 de Mayo_

_Querido Lucius:_

_Quiero disculparme por no haberte escrito antes, para agradecerte el bonito detalles de las rosas. Me han gustado mucho y olían increíblemente bien. Muchas gracias._

_En realidad, pensaba que no hacía mucha falta que lo dijera, pero yo también he pasado un fin de semana muy agradable. _

_Para serte sincera, nunca había tenido uno tan…intenso._

_Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de que las mujeres podemos ser agotadoramente persistentes? Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste TÚ, el que el domingo por la mañana, insistió hasta la extenuación para volver a mantener relaciones sexuales conmigo._

_Atentamente_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – **

Después de vestirse y prepararse la cena, la misma lechuza de antes volvió a aparecer. Esta vez, Hermione la dio algo de comer y un poco de agua, por que la pobre parecía algo cansada. Desató el pergamino que llevaba en su pata derecha y leyó.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – **

_06 de Mayo_

_Querida Hermione:_

_Me alegro inmensamente de que el fin de semana te resultara tan…apsionado como a mí, pero me he quedado preocupado por algo. _

_¿Acaso mi invitada de honor no está contenta con el trato tan especial, con el que la agasajé el domingo por la mañana? _

_Hasta que he leído tu nota, pensaba que los gritos de "¡¡Oh, si Lucius, no pares!!" y otro tipo de lindezas similares, a las que por ser un caballero me voy a abstener de escribir, eran los de una mujer que, en ese momento, se sentía inmensamente complacida, pero veo que me he equivocado._

_Ruego me disculpes por el desliz cometido, al interpretar erróneamente tus comentarios, y si mi descortesía te hubiera causado algún tipo de agravio, no dudes en que haré cualquier cosa que esté en mi mano para resarcirte._

_Sin más y deseándote dulces sueños, se despide te ti._

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – **

Hermione se rió al leer la nota y se pensó durante algunos minutos si contestarle o no. Total, un poco de tonteo vía lechuza no le hacían daño a nadie, pero era un juego peligroso ¿y si terminaba enamorándose de él?... Imposible.

Cogió pluma y pergamino y escribió

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – **

_06 de Mayo_

_Querido Lucius:_

_Ya veo que tu conocimiento sobre la satisfacción sexual de las mujeres, se limita solamente a lo que te puedan gritar en la cama en determinados momentos de…llamémoslo euforia. Craso error, querido. _

_¿Nunca una mujer ha fingido un orgasmo contigo? Seguramente no te habrás dado cuenta._

_Me siento muy dolida por tu falta de tacto, con respecto a mis comentarios hacía ti del domingo por la mañana, y no se si voy a poder aceptar tan fácilmente tus disculpas, pero te agradezco tus deseos de dulces sueños y te deseo lo mismo._

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_P.D: Sería bueno que meditases sobre lo de los orgasmos._

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – **

Acababa de llegar a su casa después de un estresante día de trabajo, y se dispuso a darse un baño. Al ir a coger la ropa a su dormitorio, vio en un lado de una de las estanterías, las cartas que Malfoy la había enviado hace tres días. Desde entonces no había vuelto a saber nada de él.

Hermione se preocupó al pensar, que tal vez, algo de lo que escribió en su última carta le había molestado, y decidió que después de cenar le iba a escribir para pedirles disculpas, por si había escrito algo que le hiciese sentir mal. Durante el baño comenzó a notar una extraña sensación de inquietud, que ni siquiera con la aburrida cena a base de sándwiches frios, se la pasó.

Estaba casi acabando de cenar, cuando oyó golpes en la ventana. Era la lechuza de Malfoy.

**0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 –**

_09 de Mayo_

_Querida Hermione:_

_Disculpa mi tardanza en responder a tu carta, pero debido a ciertos problemas personales, he estado demasiado ocupado. Ya se que no es ninguna excusa, pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder._

_Respecto a tu carta anterior, he de decirte, y no es que quiera alardear de ser buen amante, pero ninguna mujer que ha pasado por mi cama ha tenido necesitad de fingir. _

_Nunca._

_Y estoy seguro que tú tampoco lo hiciste._

_¿Acaso alguna vez has fingido alguno? Si así fuera, créeme que sería una autentica lástima, que una encantadora y sexy dama como tú, hubiera tenido que padecer a un incompetente en la cama._

_He estado pensando mucho en el modo de resarcirte por mi mal comportamiento de aquel domingo, y he llegado a la conclusión que una cena en mi casa sería el mejor modo de hacerlo, por supuesto tu eres la invitada de honor. _

_¿Qué te parece el sábado por la noche?_

_Prometo comportarme mejor._

_Quedo a la espera de tus agradables noticias_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

**0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 –**

Si Hermione se hubiera visto la cara que puso al leer que ella era sexy, seguramente hubiera estado toda la noche riendose. Los ojos se la habían abierto como platos, al igual que la boca, y se había sonrojado considerablemente.

¿Lucius Malfoy pensaba que era sexy?¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Era algún tipo de broma pesada? Él, el sabado por la mañana, la había dicho que no, pero…

Estaba muy confundida, y no era solo por ese comentario, si no porque al leer su carta había sentido un gran alivio.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – **

_Querido Lucius:_

_Espero que todos tus problemas se hayan resuelto favorablemente._

_¿Lo de sexy va por mí? Creo que te has confundido de persona. ¿Con cuantas mujeres te has acostado en el último mes? _

_En cuanto a la cena de este sábado, me temo que no va a ser posible. Ya tenía una cita previa a la que no puedo faltar. Lo siento._

_Un saludo_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – **

Una hora más tarde, la lechuza volvió a aparecer, esta vez, Hermione se había dejado la ventana abierta. Sabía que Malfoy la respondería.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – **

_Querida Hermione:_

_Lamento mucho que tengas una cita el sábado. Tal vez la cena la podamos dejar para el viernes, si te parece bien._

_No se si tomarme tu comentario a bien o a mal, pero te informo que has sido la primera mujer con la que me he acostado en algo más de un año, y si, te considero tremendamente sexy, aunque creí que eso no hacía falta que te lo confirmara, ya que mis reacciones hacia ti de ese fin de semana, hablaban por si solas. De hecho, cada vez que lo recuerdo, me excito muchísimo._

_Todavía estoy esperando que me contestes, a la pregunta que te hice en mi anterior carta sobre los orgasmos fingidos._

_A la espera de tus agradables noticias._

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – **

Querido Lucius:

Me sabe fatal, pero el viernes por la tarde, al salir del trabajo, tengo un curso sobre leyes de transmisión del patrimonio. Lo sé, mortalmente aburrido, pero es de asistencia obligatoria.

_Quizá otro día._

_Sobre los orgasmos fingidos…la verdad es que iba a mentirte, pero tampoco veo la necesidad. Si, una vez fingí uno ¿contento?_

_Un saludo_

_Hermione_

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – **

_Querida Hermione:_

_En tu respuesta te he notado algo distante. Tal vez solo haya sido una impresión erronea._

_Espero que no te hayas incomodado al leer que tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte y que me excitaba mucho al pensar en nuestro fin de semana juntos. Me he dado cuenta de que no debí de haberlo escrito, después de haber mandado la carta. En el caso que haya sido así, ruego me disculpes. No volverá a suceder._

_Es una pena que no podamos vernos este fin de semana, pero comprendo que tengas compromisos previos que no puedas eludir._

_Si algún día te apetece quedar conmigo, aunque solo sea a tomar un te, yo estaré más que encantado de acudir al lugar que tu me digas, solo tienes que indicarme día y hora, y allí estaré._

_Ojala algún día, lleguemos a ser, por lo menos, buenos amigos._

_Se despide de ti afectuosamente._

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy._

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – **

_Querido Lucius:_

_No era mi intención darte la impresión de que me he enfadado contigo o algo parecido. No ha sido así, aunque no te voy a negar que tu confesión me ha causado una gran impresión._

_A mi también me gustaría que fueramos amigos, y no dudes que en cuanto pueda, te avisaré para que tomemos un te juntos y hablemos, pero debes comprender, que hay cosas que deben de tomarse un tiempo para que lleguen a buen puerto._

_Espero que tengas una buena semana._

_Un saludo_

_Hermione_

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – **

La semana estaba pasando más rápida de lo que a Hermione le hubiera gustado. Su jefa, a la que llamaban Totti afectuosamente, estaba a punto de jubilarse, y estaba desviando su trabajo al resto de chicas que componían el departamento. Si normalmente era una de las que más trabajo tenía, ahora era mucho peor, porque además, para colmo, no dejaban de enviarla a realizar monotonos cursos.

Estaba siendo una mañana especialmente problemática, parecía que nadie sabía hacer bien su trabajo. Llevaba un día y medio peleándose con un estúpido mago que trabajaba en uno de los muchos departamentos de Cooperación Internacional.

Solo le había pedido que le rellenase el formulario 0775 del modelo SOL.TBJ009. No es tan difícil, no era el SOL.TBJ005, ni el SOL.RDC009, ni el SOL.TBJ009 del formulario 0776. ¿Qué parte es la que no entendía? Desesperada, decidió que lo mejor sería subir directamente a hablar con él en persona, ya que los memorandums interdepartamentales no habían servido de nada.

Al entrar en el ascensor para subir a la quinta planta, allí estaba, Lucius Malfoy, con esa pose tan altiva. Era la primera vez que le veía desde su fin de semana.

- Buenos días - saludó al entrar a los otros dos magos que había allí dentro.

- Buenos días - la respondieron todos excepto Malfoy. Las manos la sudaban sin saber por qué, y el corazón la latía con fuerza.

Los otros dos hombres la hicieron un pequeño pasillo para que ella pudiese pasar adentro, solo tenía dos opciones, o ponerse al lado del ex mortífago o delante de él. Se decidió por la primera.

En cuanto el ascensor llegó al segundo piso, los dos magos se bajaron dejándoles solos.

- Buenos días - le saludó Malfoy sonriendo, en cuanto las puertas se cerraron.

- Buenos días - le sonrió ella también, girandose para mirarle.

- Me alegro mucho de volver a verte. ¿Qué tal estas pasando la semana? -

- Bastante estresada. Tengo muchísimo trabajo. ¿Y tú? -

- Hasta ahora no muy bien, pero parece que desde hace un minuto ha cambiado ni suerte - la respondió sonriéndola y acercándose más a ella.

La proximidad del hombre la hizo ponerse más nerviosa, y aspiró profundamente. "Mmm, que bien huele" pensó mientras notaba que algo dentro de ella comenzaba a agitarse.

- Si te parece, podríamos quedar después de trabajar para tomarnos algo juntos y contarnos nuestros problemas laborales - la dijo Malfoy.

- Me encantaría, pero no se a que hora voy a salir hoy -

- Demasiado trabajo, ya veo - la dijo serio. - Si no te apetece lo entiendo, no hace falta que…-

- No, no es eso, claro que tengo ganas de quedar - Le interrumpió. - De verdad que estoy desbordada de trabajo, pero te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible por terminar pronto. Te mandaré un memorandum para avisarte ¿vale? - En cuanto terminó de hablar se dio cuenta que era cierto, ella también tenía ganas de volver a quedar con él, y lo del trabajo no había sido ninguna excusa inventada como la de que el sábado anterior tenía una cita. En realidad se había pasado todo el día en casa.

- Está bien, esperaré a que me digas algo -

"Planta quinta. Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional" dijo una métalica voz de mujer.

- Mi planta. Antes de las tres te prometo que te digo algo - le dijo sonriéndole. El se acercó a ella, y antes de que se abrieran las puertas, la dio un suave beso en la mejilla que la hizo que se la acelerase el corazón, y volvió a su pose de hombre frío y altivo que tenía cuando ella había entrado al ascensor.

Dos horas más tarde, Hermione se dirigió de nuevo a su planta, de muy mal humor, cuando al coger el ascensor se encontró de frente con Malfoy. El se bajaba en esa planta. Claramente, había podido notar el enfado de la mujer, y al pasar por su lado la acarició ligeramente la mano, sin que nadie lo notase y la susurró en voz baja algo que ni siquiera ella oyó completo, solo dos palabras. "…preciosa…enfadas". Se dio cuenta de que las manos la temblaban al pulsar el botón del ascensor y mientras las puertas se cerraban, sus ojos seguían a aquel hombre que tanto la desconcertaba, mientras respiraba profundamente para intentar ralentizar los latidos de su corazón.

Antes de que se diera cuenta eran las tres. Tenía que avisarle de que no iba a poder salir y eso la puso de peor humor, realmente tenía muchas ganas de quedar con él, aunque no se explicaba el porqué. Así que le mandó un memorandum, esperando que nadie descifrase su significado.

…

_Por problemas ajenos a nuestra voluntad, nos vemos en la obligación de comunicarle, que lamentablemente, no podemos llevar su solicitud a trámite y le emplazamos a que vuelva a presentar su instancia para otras fechas._

_Rogamos disculpe las molestias que le hayamos podido ocasionar._

_Atentamente_

HJG

…

El jueves por la tarde, terminando de prepararse la cena, Hermione vio a la lechuza de Malfoy en su ventana, la llevaba una carta. Al abrirla, lo que vio la hizo reir sonoramente. El ex mortífago, había copiado manualmente una de las solicitudes que había en el ministerio, y se la había mandado, pidiéndola cenar el viernes juntos en su casa.

Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas rápidamente. ¿Qué debería hacer? Tenía claro que si aceptaba ir a cenar a su casa, posiblemente ella sería el postre y eso iba en contra de su promesa de no volver a acostarse con él, pero…

¿Porque tenía que haber un pero?

Algo dentro de ella, está bien, quizá no tan dentro, quería quedar con él y volver a sentir sus tibios y húmedos labios recorriendo su cuerpo, sus manos acariciandola, haciendola estremecerse de placer, su olor, ese olor que no se había podido sacar de su cerebro en todo el día y que la volvía loca y su…¡Oh dios! se estaba excitando muchísimo y sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus pechos por encima del camisón, ante la atenta mirada de la lechuza.

Cuando fue consciente lo que estaba haciendo, paró preocupada y se llevó las manos a la cara.

"_No puede ser, ¿Cómo es posible que tengas tantas ganas de volver a acostarme con él?... ¡¡No puede ser, me estoy volviendo loca!!... ¿Cómo puedo sentirme tan atraída por él? Por él precisamente...Está bien…piensa friamente, Hermione…Sexo. Eso es, es solo cuestión de sexo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no echabas un buen polvo, que ahora tu cuerpo y tus hormonas te piden más…Eso es. Es una necesidad fisiológica. Solo es sexo…Mierda de hormonas…"_ pensó.

La lechuza se acercó a ella y comenzó a picotearla la mano para que respondiera a su amo.

"_¿Qué hago?..."_

…

…

…

Muchas gracias por todos los review!!

¿Que creeis que va a hacer nuestra Hermione?

Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.


	4. Capítulo IV La cena

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡¡ Contiene escenas de sexo explícito !! **

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

**CAPITULO 4 – LA CENA**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Un enorme estruendo se oyó en el cuarto de baño de Hermione, se la había caído el neceser del maquillaje al suelo, esparciéndose por el todas las barras de labios y productos de maquillaje varios, ante su desesperación.

Era la segunda vez que se intentaba maquillar. La primera había resultado un autentico desastre, así que se lavó la cara y procedió a repetir la operación. Solo esperaba que esta vez no la temblase tanto el pulso y se pudiera aplicar cada producto en su zona correspondiente, y que sobre todo, que la raya ojo la quedase recta.

Era sábado por la tarde, y en algo más de media hora había quedado en la Mansión de los Malfoy para cenar con Lucius. No había podido decirle que no, pero en vez del viernes, como la había pedido, quedaron para el día siguiente, puesto que ella tenía la tercera parte de su aburrido curso.

Quería ir arreglada, pero que no se la notase que había pasado todo el día preparándose para él, así que se decidió por un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes, que la llegaba por la rodilla, y unos zapatos de tacón de color rojo con bolso a juego.

A las 20:30, tal y como habían quedado, llegó a la Mansión.

Estaba muy nerviosa, tanto, que cuando Lucius cortésmente la saludó, cogiéndola la mano y besándosela, enseguida se lo notó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, querida? - la preguntó.

- Si, es solo que me ha dado un poco de frío. - mintió.

- Esta parte de la casa es un poco fría, pero no temas, en el comedor la chimenea está encendida, así no tendrás que taparte ese bonito vestido para entrar en calor. - la respondió sonriendo. - ¿Me acompañas? - la dijo tendiéndola el brazo caballerosamente, ella pasó su brazo por el del hombre, y así, se adentraron una salita, mientras esperaban a que la cena estuviera lista.

- Me alegro mucho que hayas podido venir por fin. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte a solas y poder hablar. ¿Te apetece algo de beber mientras esperamos? -

- Si, muchas gracias. -

Mientras Malfoy les servia una copa de vino blanco a ambos, la dijo -Temía que no quisieras venir este fin de semana tampoco.-

- ¿Cómo que tampoco? Si no vine el fin de semana pasado es porque no pude, en serio, pero te prometí que quedaría algún día contigo y lo he cumplido ¿no? - le respondió sujetando la copa que el hombre la ofrecía.

- Y además muy elegantemente vestida. Estás muy hermosa esta noche. - la dijo sugerentemente. Sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, tomó su mano y depositó un dulce beso en ella. Hermione se ruborizó y apartó la mirada. No quería que él notara lo nerviosa que la ponía, así que le dio las gracias tímidamente y dio un buen sorbo de su copa.

- ¿Sabes? he estado muy preocupado. -la dijo.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó confundida.

- Por qué pensé que te había asustado lo que te dije en aquella carta y que ya no querrías volver a verme. – la confesó, dando un paso para acercarse más a ella.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no me esperaba algo así, pero… - al notar que Lucius estaba a tan solo un par de centímetros de ella y sentir su olor, dejó de hablar. No era capaz de dejar de temblar con él tan cerca, se sentía embriagada por ese hombre. Comenzó a imaginársele sin ropa, besándola.

- ¿Pero que, querida? - la preguntó mirándola a los labios.

- Pe…pero n…no estoy enfadada. - le respondió temblando aún más.

El la sonrió y dio unos pasos hacía atrás, para alejarse de ella. - Me complace gratamente escucharlo de tus labios. Estoy muy ilusionado con nuestra nueva amistad, y si algo de sexo, por muy bueno que sea, va a estropearla, prefiero dejarlo a un lado. -

Hermione se asombró, no solo por las palabras del hombre, si no también por notar su disconformidad ante la nula perspectiva de sexo esa noche.

- Tienes razón, el sexo siempre lo estropea todo. - le confesó intentando sonreír.

- ¿Algún mal recuerdo, tal vez? -

- No, no te preocupes. - dijo, y volvió a dar otro sorbo de su copa. -¿Qué tal te ha ido la semana? - le preguntó intentando cambiar de tema y mirando hacía el lado derecho de la sala.

- No tan ocupada como la tuya. Pero no cambies de conversación. ¿Por qué no me respondes? -

- Ya te he respondido, no me pasa nada, de verdad - le contestó algo enfadada. Seguía sin mirarle directamente, su nuevo objetivo una entretenida esquina detrás de él.

- ¿No me digas que pensabas que esta noche íbamos a acostarnos, y te ha decepcionado que te diga que prefiero ser tu amigo a tener relaciones contigo? - la preguntó adoptando esa pose arrogante tan típicamente Malfoy.

Hermione se sonrojó. - Que engreído eres. - le dijo cada vez más molesta.

- Lo tomaré como un sí. - la contestó sonriendo - ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? la señorita Granger molesta porque un engreído ex mortífago no quiere follar con ella.- añadió con tono burlón.

- No tengo por qué aguantar groserías por parte de nadie, y mucho menos de usted. Gracias por el vino.- Hermione dejó la copa en una mesita cercana y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba muy enfadada.

- No, por favor, espera. - la pidió Malfoy, y salió corriendo detrás de ella, la sujetó por el brazo y la obligó a girarse para mirarle. - Lo siento. No era mi intención ofenderte. Por favor, quédate.- Ella le miró duramente. - Por favor…solo estaba intentando gastarte una broma, pero creo que estoy más nervioso de lo que creía y…- suspiró sonoramente -…por favor Hermione, quédate. - la suplicó.

Ella comenzó a relajarse - Está bien. Yo también estoy algo nerviosa, lo siento. Además, no debí suponer que tú querrías…bueno, no importa.-Hermione miró hacia el suelo algo avergonzada.

Malfoy la acarició la cara, levantándole la barbilla para que le mirase.

- Hermione, tu ya sabes lo que yo siento por ti, aunque no termines de creértelo, y no es que no desee hacerte el amor, claro que lo deseo, no te imaginas cuanto, pero no quiero que por dejarnos llevar por nuestros instintos, una relación que podría ser muy bonita, quedase rota. Prefiero que vayamos más despacio y nos conozcamos mejor, que de verdad confíes en mí y te des cuenta de cuanto he cambiado, y después… ya se verá lo que pasa. Tenemos tiempo de sobra.-

Con las palabras del hombre, ella se terminó de relajar por completo, y cayó rendida a sus encantos. En ese momento, un elfo entró, anunciándoles que la cena ya esta servida. - ¿Todavía quieres cenar conmigo? - Ella asintió, y tal y como había hecho al principio de la noche, Malfoy la ofreció su brazo para acompañarla hasta el comedor.

Aunque se seguía notando la escasez de adornos, pudo observar que se habían esmerado en la decoración, adornándolo con flores y con algunos objetos posiblemente traídos desde otras habitaciones de la casa.

La cena fue muy agradable, más de lo que ella se había imaginado. Claro, que en realidad, lo que creía que estaría haciendo en ese momento era otro tipo de cena, más…movida, pero a pesar de su primera reacción, tampoco la estaba importando esta otra modalidad.

Hablaron de muchísimas cosas, de sus estudios, del trabajo, de literatura, incluso en un momento algo tenso, de política, pero decidieron que sería mejor dejar ese tema si no querían que la comida les sentase mal a ambos. Cuando llegó el postre, alguno de los dos, propuso jugar a las preguntas para conocerse mejor, Hermione estaba bastante mareada por el vino y no conseguía recordar de quien había sido la idea. Al principio eran preguntas de lo más inocentes, pero poco a poco comenzaron a subir de tono.

- ¿A que edad perdiste la virginidad? - preguntó Malfoy, y ella se sonrojó mucho más de lo que estaba.

- A los 19 - respondió. - ¿Cuál es la parte del cuerpo de una mujer que más te gusta? - le preguntó y sonrió.

El levantó una ceja y después de pensar durante algunos segundos, contestó sugerentemente - Tengo dos, pero… me decanto por…los pechos. Ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, firmes, de piel suave y… - la miró provocativamente al escote y añadió - …exactamente iguales a los tuyos.- A Hermione casi se le paró el corazón. Para ser una persona que no estaba interesado en tener sexo esa noche, lo estaba disimulando muy bien. Afortunadamente para ella, la mesa era bastante ancha, y estaban lo suficientemente lejos el uno del otro, para que él notara como la temblaba todo el cuerpo.

- Mi turno- añadió. - ¿Con quien perdiste la virginidad? -

- Ron Weasley. ¿Alguna vez te has besado con un hombre? - Malfoy hizo un ruido de desaprobación al oír su respuesta, que a ella no le pasó desapercibido, pero sonrió abiertamente al escuchar la pregunta.

- Si – esperó, y siguió sonriendo al ver la cara de perplejidad de la chica.

- ¿Fue Weasley el afortunado con el que fingiste el orgasmo?-

- No. ¿Cuándo fue? Me refiero al beso con el otro hombre.- preguntó muy indiscretamente. Nunca en la vida se hubiera imaginado nada parecido, seguramente habría sido en el colegio, siendo un adolescente.

- Vaya, vaya, que curiosa. Fue…déjame recordar,…fue…aproximadamente… hace diez…no, ocho años.-

- ¿En serio? - le preguntó Hermione muy sorprendida.

- Eso son dos preguntas seguidas, querida, y si mal no recuerdo es mi turno.- la dijo sonriendo.

- Claro, prosigue, Es solo que me ha sorprendido mucho. -

- Me lo imaginaba. ¿Encima o debajo? -

- ¿A que te refieres?- preguntó imaginándose la respuesta del hombre, pero aún así quería cerciorarse.

- Tu postura favorita en la cama ¿Encima o debajo? - sonrió con satisfacción al verla sonrojarse de nuevo.

- Encima. ¿Por qué te besaste con ese hombre? -

- ¿Acaso estas celosa? -

- No, claro que no, es solo que nunca me hubiera imaginado que hicieras algo así. -

- Hay tantas cosas de mi que no imaginas…- le respondió seriamente. - Está bien, contestaré a tu pregunta. Fue en la fiesta de fin de año, la mayoría de los que estábamos allí habíamos bebido demasiado, y una cosa llevó a la otra. Una de las fantasías sexuales de Narcissa era participar en una orgía, así que, yo por hacerla feliz, accedí. En aquella época era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiese.- dijo con un cierto tono de amargura al final.

Hermione no daba crédito. Una orgía… eso era…eso era…No tenía palabras para expresar su sorpresa.

Lucius se levantó y se sentó en la silla que había a la derecha de Hermione. - ¿Impresionada? - la preguntó. Puso un dedo de su mano derecha debajo de su barbilla. y la ayudó a que cerrase la boca.

Ella ni siquiera había notado que la tuviera abierta. - Un poco.- le dijo en voz baja. En realidad, impresionada se quedaba corto. Ahora comprendía en donde había aprendido a hacer alguna de las cosas que la había hecho a ella.

- Me toca.- la dijo seductoramente, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba un poco sobre ella. - ¿Alguna vez has estado con dos hombres a la vez? -

- No - le respondió sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. El corazón la palpitaba con fuerza. - ¿Te gustaría volver a participar en una orgía? -

- Solo si tú estuvieras en ella.- la respondió, comprobando como se ruborizaba escandalosamente ante sus palabras. Hermione estaba segura que Malfoy estaba siendo capaz de oír como la palpitaba el corazón - ¿Te gustaría probar con dos hombres a la vez? -

- Solo si tu fueras uno de esos dos hombre - le contestó seductoramente, imitando su contestación anterior, sin ser muy consciente de lo que le había dicho. Su excitación iba aumentando a pasos agigantados. - ¿Cuál es la parte del cuerpo donde más te gusta que te besen? - le preguntó mirándole intensamente a la boca.

- El cuello - la contestó con lujuria. - ¿Te apetecería bailar? -

- Me encantaría -

Malfoy se puso de pie y la ofreció el brazo, ella se sujetó a él y la guió hasta el saloncito en el que estuvieron al principio. Con un golpe de varita, Lucius puso una suave música y comenzaron a bailar, al principio intentado mantener una mínima distancia entre ellos, pero poco a poco fueron acercándose más y más, hasta que sus cuerpos estaban totalmente unidos. Ella, con sus brazos, rodeó el cuello de Malfoy y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y él, pasó un brazo sobre su cintura atrayéndola más a él, mientras con el otro, la acariciaba la espalda.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y se dejaba llevar por la envolvente y lenta música, y por el increíble olor de Lucius. ¿Por qué tenía que olor también? ¿Y por qué su olor tenía que producir esas sensaciones en ella? Se sentía flotar.

Sin poder evitarlo, acercó su nariz a la piel del hombre y aspiró profundamente. Un ligero gemido salió de su garganta, produciendo que Malfoy la estrechase más aún contra su cuerpo, y la mano que tenía en su cintura, se fuese deslizando lentamente hacía su trasero.

Ella, que cada vez estaba más excitada, acarició el cuello de él con su nariz, aunque lo que de verdad quería hacer era besarle y mordisquearle.

A Malfoy ese gesto le resulto suficiente para armarse de valor y poner sus manos en el culo de ella, acariciando su cara contra su rizado pelo.

Según la música iba avanzando, sus caricias se iban incrementando. Hermione no aguantó más y comenzó a besarle por el cuello. Los agradecidos gemidos de él, la llenaban de valor para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo e incluso atreverse a más. Las manos que tenía en sus hombros comenzaron a trepar por su cuello hasta su pelo, y sus labios ascendieron hasta encontrarse con el lóbulo de su oreja, succionándola.

- Esto me recuerda a nuestra primera noche juntos - la dijo, recreándose en las sensaciones que sus labios le causaban.

Ella dejó de besarle y le miró. A esas alturas se encontraba tremendamente caliente, y aunque se moría de ganas de besarle en condiciones, no se atrevía. El la miró con lujuria, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Hermione podía sentir el tibio aliento de él en sus labios, quemándola. Se estaba volviendo loca de deseo y él lo sabía, así que decidió jugar un poco con ella.

Lucius, acercó su boca a la de ella, y cuando estaban a punto de rozarse, se separó, no mucho, solo un par de centímetros, lo justo para que Hermione, instintivamente se inclinase sin ningún esfuerzo sobre él, y en el momento que estaba a punto de atrapar los labios de Malfoy con los suyos, él se volvió a retirar. Ella gruñó disconforme y le miró algo confundida. El corazón la palpitaba con furia, y toda la sangre se la subió a la cabeza, Lucius se inclinó una vez más, esta vez, sus labios rozaron ligeramente los de ella durante una décima de segundo, pero rápidamente volvió a apartarse. Hermione respiraba agitadamente. Se la estaba comenzando a nublar la vista por la excitación.

- Dime lo que quieres, gatita. - la susurró.

La cabeza la daba vueltas y sus labios la ardían. Tenía muy claro lo que quería, comerle la boca con ansias y hacerle el amor hasta quedar absolutamente agotados, pero la daba mucha vergüenza decírselo tan claramente. – Bésame - le pidió con deseo.

- Me has decepcionado ¿sabes? Pensaba que me pedirías algo más. - la dijo agachando un poco más apunto de rozar su boca.

- Primero bésame y luego ya veremos - le dijo casi sin respiración. Malfoy sujetó firmemente la cara de Hermione con sus dos manos, y lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, con sus labios, acarició los de ella, saboreando y disfrutando de cada milímetro de piel. Ella se estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba aumentar la intensidad de los besos, y eso fue lo que intentó, pero Lucius notando sus intenciones, se separó de ella y la miró sonriendo. Hermione respiraba agitadamente, sus húmedos labios extrañaban tanto a los del ex mortífago, que un gemido de impaciencia se escapó de su garganta.

Con la punta de la lengua, Malfoy comenzó a lamerlos al mismo pausado ritmo que llevaba al principio, y cuando notó que la lengua de ella salía a su encuentro, él volvió a retirarse. Eso era una autentica tortura, no podía soportarlo. El la miró, orgulloso del efecto que estaba teniendo en ella y volvió a sonreír.

- Por favor, Lucius -

- ¿Por favor que, mi gatita?-

- No me sigas torturando más - le suplicó.

- ¿Qué me propones? - la dijo y comenzó a acariciarle la cara, los labios, la barbilla, el cuello…

- Más, Lucius - le decía mientras temblaba de deseo bajo sus manos.

- ¿Mas? - la preguntó arqueando una ceja. -¿Cuánto más?-

- Todo -

- Dilo y lo tendrás. Quiero oírtelo decir, Hermione. Pídemelo - la susurraba al oído mientras bajaba las manos hacia sus pechos y los acariciaba.

- Por Merlín Lucius…Fóllame –

- Como desees - la volvió a susurró al oído y al mismo tiempo que seguía masajeándola los pechos, la comenzó a morder y succionar el cuello.

Lo siguiente de lo que Hermione fue consciente, era de estar en la habitación de Lucius, solamente ataviada con su nuevo conjunto de ropa interior, comprado especialmente para la ocasión, y de comenzar a besarle vorazmente en la boca mientras le desnudaba. Una vez le hubo despojado de todas y cada una de las prendas que llevaba puestas, se arrodillo delante de su erección, y mirándole provocativamente a los ojos, sacó la lengua y le lamió lentamente, como si de un rico helado se tratase. El gimió fuertemente en señal de apreciación.

Ahora era su turno, le iba a torturar igual que él acababa de hacer con ella.

Hermione siguió lamiéndole, de la misma manera, un par de veces más, para a continuación, y sin parar de mirarle a los ojos, introducir gran parte del miembro en su boca, y proseguir con su martirio. El intentaba responder de la misma manera, pero cada vez que ella succionaba más fuerte o aceleraba el ritmo, sus ojos se cerraban instintivamente, al tiempo que gemía.

Nunca, hasta ese momento, Hermione se había sentido tan excitada, por lo menos que ella se acordase.

Malfoy la sujetó la cabeza con sus manos y comenzó a moverla al ritmo que necesitaba. Gemidos procedentes de la garganta de Hermione rebotaban contra las paredes del cautivo pene, enviándole vibraciones de placer que se extendían por todo su cuerpo. Aunque la encantaba lo que estaba haciendo, decidió que lo mejor sería parar, si no quería que la noche acabase tan pronto.

Hermione se fue poniendo de pie al mismo tiempo que seguía besando y lamiendo el torso de Lucius. Al llegar a sus pezones, notó como él se estremeció y suspiró. Al sentir su reacción, Hermione decidió prestar más atención a esa sensitiva parte de su cuerpo, así que le besó, le chupó y le succionó, pero lo que más la asombró fue que en un impulso de pasión, le mordió uno de los pezones, haciendo que el hombre diera un fuerte respingo y gimiese más alto que nunca.

- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó y le mordió el otro.

- Mmm…si - la respondió entre gemidos. Ella sonrió orgullosa y recordó lo que la había dicho hace unos minutos sobre donde le gustaba que le besasen. Siguiente parada, su cuello, donde le propinó una atención muy similar a la de sus pezones.

Solamente con oírle gemir de esa forma, Hermione se sentía al borde del clímax. – Cama. - le susurró al oído. Necesitaba sentirle dentro.

Ya tumbados en la cama, él la arrancó el tanga mientras ella se quitaba el sujetador, la abrió de piernas y comenzó a lamerla.

En cuanto notó la lengua de Malfoy haciendo maravillas entre sus muslos, gritó en éxtasis, no iba a tardar mucho en correrse. - No, Lucius…para por favor…- no quería terminar tan pronto.

- Eres deliciosa. - la dijo mientras proseguía con su tarea. Ella enredó las manos en su sedoso pelo, entregándose a él por completo y veintiún segundos después, estaba gimiendo, gritando y moviendo sus caderas enloquecidamente, experimentando un maravilloso orgasmo.

Sin apenas darla tiempo a recuperarse, el hombre se tumbó encima de ella y comenzó a besarla con fiereza. Hermione podía notar su durísima erección presionando contra su cuerpo. Instintivamente, su cuerpo la pidió más. No podía ser verdad, no había tenido suficiente ¿cómo era posible? Era asombroso lo que la hacía sentir, era pura, absoluta e insaciable lujuria.

- Me vuelves totalmente loco, gatita.- la dijo un segundo antes de centrar todos sus sentidos en sus pechos. - Tan suaves… - decía mientras dejaba de prestarle atención al seno derecho y se centraba en el izquierdo -…tan firmes -

Cuando la mano de Malfoy bajó hacía el empapado sexo de Hermione, ella gimió, le necesitaba dentro de ella.

- ¿Quieres más, verdad? - la preguntó él.

- Si… – gimió ella. – Si, Lucius…dame más…-

En ese momento, Malfoy se introdujo dentro de ella, arrancando fuertes gemidos de los dos.

- Tan sexy…tan deliciosa…tan mojada…- la decía al oído entre embestida y embestida. Hermione notaba como su cuerpo se iba a cercando cada vez más a su siguiente orgasmo, y entrelazó sus piernas por encima del trasero del hombre, arañándole la espalda al compás de sus movimientos.

- Oh…Lucius…si…así…sigue así… - se sentía a punto de estallar de nuevo.

El ex mortífago, paró par cambiar de postura y la puso a cuatro patas. Desde ahí, mientras la embestía con fuerza, la agarró los pechos con las manos y se los apretaba, pellizcándola los pezones. Eso a Hermione la dejó al borde del orgasmo, pero él se detuvo de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía tener ese autocontrol cuando ella estaba a punto de desmayarse de placer? Podía notarle como estaba tan excitado como ella, y su respiración y sus movimientos evidenciaban que no iba a tardar mucho en eyacular.

Malfoy volvió a tumbarla sobre su espalda. - Quiero verte la cara cuando te corras - la dijo para después besarla apasionadamente, al mismo tiempo que volvía a penetrarla.

Cuando el beso hubo acabado, Hermione le gritó - Más fuerte, Lucius…más rápido…oh sii… me voy a … -

- Eso es mi gata…córrete…mírame… quiero que me mires…mientras te corres. - la pedía entre gemidos, sujetándola la cara.

Hermione sintió las sacudidas de su orgasmo invadir todo su cuerpo. No lo podía controlar, todos sus músculos estallaban en éxtasis y se contraían. Lo único que era capaz de hacer era gritar, arañarle y clavarles las uñas en la espalda a Malfoy. Cuando comenzaba a relajarse, le sintió explotar, derramando todo su semen dentro de ella.

Segundos después, yacían sudorosos y agotados, intentando recuperar el aliento, uno a cada lado del otro, sin rozarse.

El único pensamiento dentro de la cabeza de Hermione era lo increíblemente bueno que era Malfoy como amante, y de que acaba de romper la promesa que se había hecho de no volver a acostarse con él.

Eso la inquietó, pero ¿porque debería hacerlo? al fin y al cabo ella era una mujer soltera, con necesidades. Había pasado sus dos últimos años deprimida y sola. Los dos chicos con los que había salido después de Ron no contaban, ya que resultaron ser el mayor fiasco de su vida, especialmente el segundo, con el que había fingido el orgasmo y con el que se aburría mortalmente, y no solo en la cama. El primero, que decir de él, era un chico muy amable, simpático y con buena conversación, pero a los cuarenta y dos días de estar juntos, una tarde llegó a casa de él y se le encontró en la cama con otro hombre. Sin comentarios. Ahora Lucius Malfoy había entrado en su vida y se encontraba bien, de hecho estaba mucho mejor de lo que había estado en años. Estaba volviendo a ser la mujer alegre e ilusionada que dejó de ser, cuando Ron la dejó por esa francesa. Pero él era Lucius Malfoy, mortífago, y su enemigo de toda la vida. Algo dentro de ella la decía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, pero el sexo era tan bueno, y había estado tanto tiempo sola…

Todos esos sentimientos y pensamientos la seguían desconcertando.

Malfoy la pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, haciendo que ella se abrazase a él y se recostase sobre su pecho. Al sentir la cálida piel de Lucius, suspiró, cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida.

...

...

...


	5. Cap V Confesiones a la hora del te

**CAPITULO 5 – CONFESIONES A LA HORA DEL TE**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Hermione se despertó con frío y abrió los ojos. Una tenue luz grisácea se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación, haciendo que pareciese mucho más temprano de lo que en realidad era. Afuera estaba lloviendo copiosamente.

Un escalofrío la recorrió la espalda y se dio la vuelta, el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío y frunció el ceño al no encontrar a Lucius a su lado. _"¿Tal vez lo de anoche fue un sueño?"_ pensó. Acercó su cara a la almohada del hombre, olían como él, y no solo eso, había un pelo largo y rubio enredado en el almohadón. _"Tal vez no"_ pensó sonriendo.

En ese momento, Malfoy entró en la habitación. Llevaba puesto su fino batín de seda verde oscuro, y el pelo suelto. Estaba increíblemente sexy. El la miró y la sonrió.

- Me alegra ver que ya estás despierta, querida.- la dijo mientras se desnudaba y se volvía a meter a su lado en la cama. A pesar de que no era la primera noche que dormían juntos, a Hermione todavía la daba algo de vergüenza verle desnudo cuando no había sexo de por medio, así que mientras él se volvía a acostar, ella miraba al edredón que la tapaba, al mismo tiempo que se intentaba peinar con los dedos.

- Tenía frío - le contestó sin atreverse a abrazarse a él. Malfoy cogió su varita y encendió la chimenea.

- Ven aquí - la dijo abriendo los brazos para que ella se metiera dentro. Hermione se abrazó a él, recreándose en su turbador olor, y al contacto con su piel, sintió miles de mariposas revolotear por su estomago.

- Había bajado a la cocina a pedirle a Briger que nos suba el desayuno.- Hermione le miró sonriendo.

- Nunca antes me habían traído el desayuno a la cama -

- ¿Ni siquiera el niñato Weasley? - la preguntó, y Hermione negó con la cabeza. - De verdad, no entiendo como pudiste salir con él. - Ella resopló.

Malfoy se movió en la cama para intentar ajustar su cuerpo al de ella, pero unos pinchazos en la espalda le hicieron gemir de dolor. Ella enseguida se preocupó.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó mirándole.

- No es nada, tranquila. Anoche una gata salvaje intentó despellejarme vivo, pero…- Hermione se sonrojó violentamente, y tapándose la boca con sus manos, ahogó un grito.

- Déjame ver - le interrumpió soltándose de su abrazó y obligándole a darse la vuelta. Tenía la espalda llena de arañazos, un par de ellos especialmente profundos. - Por Merlín, Lucius…perdóname…No me di cuenta de… - le decía tremendamente avergonzada, mientras le acariciaba suavemente las marcas que ella le había hecho la noche anterior.

- No te preocupes, gatita. Lo disfruté inmensamente -

- ¿En serio? - le preguntó confundida, dándole la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos. El asintió.

Hermione permaneció mirándole unos instantes. Sus ojos ya no eran gélidos, sino tibios y envolventes. Otro escalofrío la recorrió la espalda, pero ahora no era de frío. Una rara sensación la poseyó. Lo había sentido con Ron años atrás, la salía al mismo tiempo del corazón y del estomago, y se la expandían por todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. Asustada, apartó su mirada de la de él y se levantó de la cama para coger su varita, con la que le curó las heridas, y a petición del ex mortifago se volvió a acostar a su lado.

- ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte que me hayas curado? - la preguntó seductoramente.

- Con el desayuno me doy por agradecida -

- Mmm…que pena, yo había pensado algo más…carnal.-

¿Como le iba a poder decir que no con esa mirada? Se acurrucó de nuevo con él, y con su dedo índice, comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos en su pecho. Su corazón se aceleró y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

- ¿Cómo de carnales? - le preguntó. La sangre se la iba calentando por momentos. Malfoy la retiró el pelo del cuello y agachó su cabeza, para lentamente, comenzar a besarla. Ella se dejó llevar. Las manos de Lucius comenzaron a acariciarla por lugares muy íntimos. Estaba tan absorta, que no sintió cuando el elfo entró en la habitación con el desayuno, hasta que Malfoy dejó de tocarla y rió ante la cara de extrañeza de Hermione, cuando le preguntó si le pasaba algo y que porque había parado.

Nunca antes, en toda su vida, había pasado tanta vergüenza, ni había deseado con tantas ganas que el suelo se abriese y se la tragase. Briger, el elfo, allí mirándola, y ella totalmente desnuda, gimiendo ante las caricias de su dueño y pidiéndole más. Se dio la vuelta y se hundió en el pecho de él, tapándose la cara con las manos y diciendo "Oh dios…oh dios…"

Cuando minutos después, Malfoy consiguió que le mirase, pudo observar lo ruborizada que seguía y volvió a reírse.

Hermione acababa de descubrir como le gustaba oírle reír, y se dejó contagiar. Minutos después, ellos hacían el amor mientras el desayuno se enfriaba, olvidado en una de las mesillas de noche.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

- ¿Por qué no la dices que no te encuentras bien y te quedas conmigo? - la decía Malfoy abrazándola.

- No puedo. Llevo dos semanas esquivándola -

- De acuerdo, pero prométeme que nos veremos pronto -

Hermione sonrió. - Claro. Mañana en el ministerio -

- Ya sabes a que me refiero.- la respondió mientras la acariciaba la cara. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Muy pronto. Te lo prometo. - Lucius la besó dulcemente, y ella salió de la Mansión para desaparecerse en Grimauld Place, donde Ginny la esperaba para tomar el té y contarla algo muy importante.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

- Vaya, que elegancia. ¿No me digas que es para compensarme por todos los días que me llevas haciendo esperar para hablar contigo? - la dijo Ginny después de darla un beso.

- Por supuesto - la mintió Hermione sonriendo, siendo consciente de que su amiga no se lo había creído.

Se sentaron en el saloncito, esperando a que Kreacher las llevara el te, cuando Hermione la preguntó. - Bueno, cuéntame ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? -

Ginny se sentó en el borde de su silla, la sujetó las manos y con los ojos vidriosos la dijo - Voy a tener un bebe - En seguida las dos amigas se abrazaron.

- Eso es genial, cariño - la dijo Hermione sin soltarse. - ¿Lo sabe Harry? -

- Claro, lo sabe todo el mundo. Lo que me extraña es que no te hayas enterado tu, si ha salido hasta en el corazón de bruja -

- ¿De verdad? - la preguntó incrédula.

- Te lo juro. Salió hace tres días. ¡¡En primera página, Hermione!! -

- Ya sabes que no suelo leer ese tipo de revistas. Además, últimamente he estado muy liada. -

- Ya me he dado cuenta. Solo espero que el chico con el que estés saliendo sea mejor en la cama que el último. -

- No se de que estas hablando - la dijo sonrojándose ligeramente. - ¿Cómo se ha tomado Harry la noticia? - la dijo cambiando de tema.

- Estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero en cuanto se le pasó…imagínate, está como loco. - En ese momento, Kreacher entró, sirviéndolas el te.

- ¿Y tus padres? - la preguntó Hermione.

- Mi madre se puso a llorar y a mi padre, aunque se quiso hacer el duro, se le escaparon algunas lagrimitas, ya sabes, con eso de que soy su niña pequeña… -

- ¿Y de cuanto estás? ¿Sabes para cuando va a nacer el bebe? -

- Dos meses y medio, así que nacerá para diciembre. Charlie está muy contento, porque por nuestras cuentas nacería para su cumpleaños, y dice que sería el mejor regalo que le podríamos hacer. -

- Ya lo creo, siempre has sido el ojito derecho de Charlie. – la dijo sonriendo.

- Lo se, y tengo que reconocer que aunque quiero mucho al resto de mis hermanos, él es especial para mí. El fue quien me enseñó a montar en escoba y jugar al quiddich... - Recordó sonriendo.

- Es una pena que esté tan lejos, porque seguro que sería muy buena niñera. - respondió Hermione riendo.

- No te creas, el verano pasado se quedó una noche cuidando a la niña de Bill y tuvo que usar los polvos flu para preguntar a mi madre como se cambiaba un pañal. –

Estuvieron bastante tiempo hablando sobre el embarazo de Ginny, hasta que esta decidió que era momento de sonsacar algo a su amiga.

- ¿Me lo vas a contar o no? -

- ¿El que? - preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- Lo de tu nuevo novio -

- No hay nada que contar, Ginny, en serio -

- ¿Cómo que no? Que tal su nombre, su color de pelo, sus ojos, como y donde os habéis conocido, si te has acostado ya con él…Ya sabes, esas cosas. -

Hermione se puso muy nerviosa. No podía contarle quien era. ¿Qué la diría su amiga? Seguro que no lo iba a entender, prácticamente ni ella conseguía comprenderlo. Se sentía irremediablemente atraída por él, pero al mismo tiempo quería mantenerlo lo más lejos posible. Sentía que no podía confiar en alguien como él, pero la daba mucha pena lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Ella siempre se había considerado una defensora de los más desfavorecidos, y Lucius Malfoy, en ese momento, entraba dentro de esa categoría, además estaba el hecho de que era terriblemente bueno en la cama, y que con solo sentir su olor, sus rodillas se la volvían de gelatina. Estaba comenzando a volverse adicta a ese hombre.

- Es que no hay nadie - mintió Hermione.

- A mi no me engañas. Ese brillo en tus ojos solo puede significar que estas loca por él y que es muy bueno en la cama. -

- ¡Oh, Ginny, que cosas dices! - la respondió ruborizándose. - Está bien, tienes razón, me estoy viendo con alguien, pero es solo sexo. - la dijo después de que su amiga se la quedase mirando, en silencio, un buen rato. No sabía como, pero siempre conseguía hacerla hablar.

- ¡¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!! ¡¡Cuéntamelo todo!! - la pidió muy emocionada su amiga, dando pequeños saltos en su silla, de emoción.

- No hay mucho que contar. Solo hemos quedado un par de veces -

- ¿Pero donde os conocisteis? -

- En la fiesta del Ministerio – mintió Hermione.

- ¿Osea que es posible que le haya podido ver el otro día? A ver, descríbemelo - cambiando de postura en la silla, para acercarse más a ella y estar más cómoda.

- Pues…es más alto que yo,…rubio,…ojos claros…- la explicó intentando no dar muchas pistas.

- Cariño, así son la mitad de ellos. ¿No puedes especificar un poco más? -

- Es que no se que más quieres que te diga -

- ¡Oh, vamos, Hermione…! Está bien, si no quieres contarme nada, no me lo cuentes - la respondió bastante molesta, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla.

- No es eso Ginny, es que…es complicado. No es que no quiera contártelo, pero se que no te va a gustar. -

- ¿No me digas que has tenido que volver a fingir un orgasmo?- la preguntó elevando una ceja.

- ¡No! Todo lo contrario, en la cama es…es…lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, es increíble - sonrojándose ante los ardientes recuerdos de las veces que habían estado juntos.

- Ya veo - la respondió intentando contener la risa. Hermione rió también.

- Entonces no veo el problema - la dijo Ginny.

- Es que…bueno, es…es…alguien que no te cae bien, de hecho ni siquiera estoy segura que me caiga bien a mi - la dijo preocupada.

- ¿Entonces porque estás con él? Y lo más importante ¿quien es? -

- De momento prefiero que su identidad quede en el anonimato. ¿No te he dicho varias que es increíblemente bueno en la cama? Además, por lo que parece está cambiando…y…no se…me da algo de pena porque está solo, no tiene amigos, ni familia -

- Tu y tus causas nobles. Siempre ayudando a los más necesitados.- la respondió guiñándola un ojo.

- No se, Ginny, la verdad es que estoy muy confundida, porque hay algo en él que no termina de darme confianza, somos totalmente diferentes, pero…creo que me gusta, me lo paso muy bien con él, aunque de vez en cuando nos peleamos, pero después me pide disculpas y es encantador, incluso hasta divertido. Supongo que tiene razón cuando me dice que estoy llena de prejuicios y que por eso no termino de confiar en él - la confesó con el entrecejo fruncido, como cada vez que algo la preocupaba.

- ¿Prejuicios tu? – la dijo con cara de incredulidad.

- Pues si. Y créeme que si tu supieras quien es te pasaría lo mismo. -

- Pero con quien te estas acostando ¿con el mismo Voldemort? -

- No tiene gracia, Ginebra Potter – la contestó enfadada.

- Pues…no se, si ese hombre de pasado tan…turbio, de verdad está cambiando, tal vez, puedas seguir quedando con él, conociéndole, y si te gusta en serio, empezar a plantearte una relación más formal. -

- ¿Pero y vosotros. Que vais a pensar? -

- A nosotros lo único que nos importa es tu felicidad, y si te vemos bien y que él te trata como a una reina… - la dijo con una gran sonrisa. – Supongo que al principio tendríamos algo de recelo hacia él, pero luego si vemos que de verdad te quiere, le aceptaríamos sin ningún tipo de problemas -

Hermione se abrazó a su amiga dándola las gracias.

- Ahora quiero los detalles de vuestra primera cita -

Hermione, la contó como había despertado en la cama del hombre, desnuda sin acordarse apenas de nada, y de cómo pasaron todo el fin de semana encerrados en la casa de él, haciendo el amor.

- ¡¡Por eso cuando Harry y yo fuimos a tu casa a contarte lo del embarazo no estabas!! -

- Por favor, no le digas nada de esto todavía. Primero quiero ver que es lo que pasa entre nosotros.-

- No te preocupes, no diré ni media palabra. Por cierto, debe estar al llegar. Me muero de ganas que llegue, y más le vale no estar muy cansado, porque después de contarme tú fin de semana, no le voy a dejar ni respirar.- La dijo guiñándola un ojo, y las dos chicas rieron sonoramente. - Dale las gracias a tu amante por la idea del pensadero, mañana le voy a obligar a Harry a que ponga uno en nuestra habitación -

- Lo cierto es que tengo mucho que agradecerle a ese pensadero, si no hubiera sido por el, seguro que mi aburrida vida sexual se seguiría reduciendo a mi vibrador. -

- ¿Tu también tienes uno? Harry me regaló uno hace unos meses y por su culpa me quedé embarazada. A él le encanta. -

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos - ¿Harry te deja que se lo…que lo uses en él? -

- No, aunque a mi me encantaría. A él lo que le gusta es usarlo en mi y ver mis reacciones.- Dijo Ginny sonrojándose ligeramente. - ¿Soy yo o es que aquí hace mucho calor? - Hermione rió tanto que se la saltaron las lágrimas.

- Creo que eres tú -

- Me encantaría poder echar las culpas a las hormonas del embarazo, pero a ti no te puedo engañar, es solo pensar en él y en lo que me hace sentir, y…uff…no te imaginas como me pongo. – la confesó abanicándose con la mano derecha.

- A mi me pasa igual, es solamente con sentir su olor y me deshago como un bloque de mantequilla en una sartén caliente - Ginny rió. - Vale, ya se que la comparación es pésima, pero es lo más parecido a lo que me hace sentir.-

- Te entiendo perfectamente, a mi me pasa igual con mi marido. -

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo, cariño? - Era Harry, que acababa de llegar en ese preciso momento. Se acercó a su esposa y la dio un dulce beso en los labios.

- Nada, mi amor, cosas de chicas. –

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Cuando llegó a su casa, era más tarde de lo que en un principio se había planteado. Para ser sincera, hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto con ellos. A punto de meterse en la cama, la lechuza de Lucius golpeó en su ventana. En su pata derecha llevaba una nota que decía:

- - -

_Espero que te hayas divertido._

_Que tengas dulces sueños, mi gatita._

_Tuyo_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy._

- - -

Esa noche, Hermione se fue con una sonrisa a la cama.

...

...

...


	6. Cap VI Entre el amor y el odio

**CAPITULO 6 – ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO**

- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquella primera noche juntos.

A partir del fin de semana en el que Ginny la contó que estaba embarazada, Hermione siguió quedando con Lucius cada siete días. Ella iba a su casa y estaban juntos hasta el domingo por la tarde, que ella se marchaba. La relación cada vez iba mejor, y sus miedos iban dando paso a un inquietante sentimiento de cariño, cada vez más profundo.

Inexplicablemente, en su vida personal se sentía más feliz y relajada que nunca. El trabajo era otro asunto, ya no solo se encontraba ante el estrés de tener cada vez más trabajo, si no que a eso se le añadía el no saber quien sería su nuevo jefe. Todo apuntaba hacía Camelia Tanner, mano derecha de Percy Weasley, el Director del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Lo único que Hermione le pedía a la vida era que no la tocase esa arpía de jefa, por favor, por favor, por favor.

Estaba absorta en sus quehaceres, cuando recibió un sobre del mismísimo ministro Shackelbolt. Dentro había dos invitaciones para la inauguración de las tres nuevas salas del Museo de Arte Mágico Leonardo Da Vinci, el próximo jueves 10 de Julio, a las 19:30, y una pequeña nota en la que la pedía que asistiera, que contaba con ella. Sabía de sobra que cuando Kingsley la decía eso, significada que no podía declinar la invitación, tendría que ir. Además iba a haber una exposición de Bartholomeus Van Tjaar, ese pintor era su favorito y la apetecía mucho asistir.

Está bien. Aceptaba.

Pero ¿y si le daba la otra invitación a Lucius? Podrían ir juntos. Realmente la apetecía hacer algo diferente con él. No es que se aburriera con lo que hacían, pero tenía ganas de comenzar a llevar su relación a otro nivel, aunque dejarse ver con él en público la daba miedo. No estaba segura si estaba preparada para eso, ni siquiera había sido capaz de contarle a su amiga Ginny quien era su misterioso amante, ninguna de las dos veces que se habían vuelto a ver.

Durante el resto de la mañana, siguió meditando sobre que hacer, pero una conversación que escuchó en el baño de las chicas, la armó de valor para pedirle que fuera su acompañante.

- Te digo que va a ir sola- dijo la voz de una mujer, que Hermione identificó como su compañera Marjorie.

-¿Y que me dices del que la envió las flores? – esa otra voz era la de su otra compañera, Angela.

- Pff, para mí que todo es mentira. ¿Si no porque nunca habla de él, ni viene a buscarla, ni la ha vuelto a enviar flores?-

-Tal vez su admirador secreto no sea un hombre-

- No se, es que no me explico como cualquier ser en su sano juicio querría salir con alguien como ella, mira su pelo, es…es…espantoso y ese aire de superioridad que tiene por ser amiga de Harry Potter y toda esa historia. Si hasta su novio la dejó por otra. Eso por no hablar de lo amargada que es.-

-Hombre, Marjorie, últimamente está de mejor humor-

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, ella, allí encerrada en ese maloliente cubículo, haciendo sus necesidades, y sus compañeras despellejándola. Tremenda panda de arpías estaban hechas. Las mujeres siguieron unos segundos más criticándola, y cuando por fin se marcharon, ella permaneció inmóvil en su sitio. No se podía creer lo que acababa de oír, ¿De verdad la gente pensaba así de ella?

Salió del retrete, y mientras se lavaba las manos, se miró detenidamente en el espejo. Vale que su pelo no era la mejor parte de si misma, pero de ahí a decir que era espantoso…y que decir de esa basura de que era una amargada. ¿Y de que tiene aire de superioridad? Se iban a enterar de quien era ella.

Al salir del ministerio, se apareció directamente en la Mansión Malfoy. Seguía bastante alterada por lo comentarios de antes, y paseaba nerviosa por la entrada de la casa, esperando a que su dueño apareciese.

-Hermione ¿Qué…?- La mujer, en cuanto le vio entrar por la puerta, se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarle.

-¡¡Oh, Lucius!! Necesitaba verte- Se dieron un suave beso en los labios y él la miro extrañado.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?- la preguntó preocupado al verla tan nerviosa.

-No, es solo…bueno…nada de importancia, un pequeño roce con unas compañeras de trabajo. Pero el motivo de la visita, aparte de verte y besarte…- le dijo y le volvió a besar, está vez con más decisión, y le sonrió. - …es porque me han dado dos invitaciones para la inauguración de las nuevas salas del museo Da Vinci, ponen una exposición de Van Tjaar**, **y he pensado que tal vez te apetecería acompañarme -

Lucius se quedó de piedra. -¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?- Hermione percibió la sorpresa que supuso para él su petición.

-Bueno, si no te apetece, no pasa nada, solo había pensado que sería divertido ir juntos y…-

-No es que no me apetezca, pero no se si estoy preparado para hacer pública nuestra relación- Hermione miró al suelo y suspiró, se había imaginado que la diría que si. Lucius la levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. Estaban tristes.

- Escúchame, gatita. Comprende que tu proposición ha sido muy repentina. No quiero que pienses que me avergüenzo de que me vean contigo o algo parecido. Eso no es cierto, ¿te queda claro? – Ella hizo un movimiento con los hombros de indiferencia. Estaba disgustada, no solo por no poder restregarles a sus compañeras al increíble y sexy hombre con el que llevaba acostándose los últimos meses, si no por que realmente deseaba compartir ese momento con él. Las palabras de sus compañeras resonaron en su cabeza.

"_No se, es que no me explico como cualquier ser en su sano juicio querría salir con alguien como ella, mira su pelo, es…es…espantoso y ese aire de superioridad que tiene por ser amiga de Harry Potter y toda esa historia. Si hasta su novio la dejó por otra, por no hablar de lo amargada que es."_ Comenzó a hacérsela un nudo en la garganta, pero no quería que Lucius la viera llorar.

- Que no me sienta preparado para asistir a esa fiesta contigo no quiere decir nada. Sabes de sobra que te quiero y que estoy enamorado de ti. – A Hermione se la hizo un nudo en el estomago al oír las palabras del hombre y volvió a mirar al suelo. Malfoy la acarició el pelo.

-Hermione…- la llamó para que le mirase. Ella respiró hondo, y haciendo un acopio de fuerzas y valentía, levantó la cabeza.

- No te preocupes. La verdad es que yo tampoco estoy preparada para ello, pero me hacía ilusión ir juntos. ¿Es extraño no?- intentó sonreírle, pero no tuvo éxito. Malfoy la abrazó y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella. Los dos se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, hasta que Hermione se soltó del abrazo.

- ¿Te parece que mi pelo es espantoso? – le preguntó. Lucius la miró extrañado.

- ¿A que viene eso? –

- No…nada. Es solo…curiosidad – le mintió intentando sonar lo mas convincente posible.

- Mientes fatal, gatita. ¿Me quieres contar qué te ha pasado? -

- Pues…estaba en el baño…y oí a unas chicas decir que mi pelo era espantoso, entre otras muchas cosas, claro – le contó amargamente, después de suspirar.

- No las hagas caso, Hermione. Está claro que podría estar mejor, pero no está tan mal. – Ante la cara de incredulidad de ella, Lucius la dijo – Si quieres, un día de estos te puedo enseñar un hechizo para que se te quede tan sedoso como el mío. ¿Te gustaría? -

- Bueno – le dijo algo triste y sin ganas. Si él las daba la razón con lo referente a su pelo, seguro que ellas tendrían razón sobre lo demás. Quizá fuera cierto que le daba vergüenza que le vieran con ella, y no se lo quisiera decir.

Lo mejor sería marcharse.

- Me tengo que ir, todavía he de comprarme algo para el jueves- le dijo, para posteriormente darle un tímido beso en los labios. A punto de llegar a la puerta, Malfoy la llamó. Ella se giró para mirarle.

- Estoy pensando, que tal vez, y solo si te parece bien, podríamos ir por separado y encontrarnos allí. Tal vez podríamos aparentar como que…bueno…como que…-

- ¿Nos seguimos odiando? – terminó Hermione la frase por él.

- En realidad, yo estaba pensando en aparentar que tenemos una relación correcta, pero sin llegar a ser amigable del todo, aunque lo que tú propones podría ser divertido a la par que…excitante. - la dijo acercándose a ella y mirándola seductoramente.

Hermione comenzó a sonreír lentamente y según su sonrisa iba aumentando, la ceja derecha de Malfoy iba arqueándose.

- ¿Eso es un si?- la preguntó, y ella saltó sobre él, abrazándole.

- ¡¡Si!! Muchas gracias - le dijo, para posteriormente besarle apasionadamente.

- A ti mi gatita. Haría cualquier cosa por hacerte sonreír. – Hermione le miró a los ojos y las rodillas la temblaron. Unas casi irrefrenables ganas de decirle que le quería la invadieron. _"Dios mio, Hermione ¿le quieres?...Oh no, es horrible…era justo lo que querías evitar…Al demonio, ¿Acaso no eres feliz con él?..."_

Malfoy notó algo extraño en ella y la preguntó si la pasaba algo, ella le volvió a besar apasionadamente en los labios, le dijo que tenía que comprarse el mejor vestido de toda Inglaterra, le dio su invitación y salió corriendo. No podía perder ni un solo segundo.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Solo había una palabra que describiera a Hermione esa noche, deslumbrante. Llevaba un vestido largo de raso, del mismo tono verde oscuro al de la bata de Lucuis, que se sujetaba en el cuello, con un enorme escote en la espalda que terminaba justo donde esta pierde su casto nombre, y con el pelo recogido en un sencillo moño.

Al llegar, buscó con la mirada a Malfoy, pero por lo visto no había llegado.

Durante el día y medio que transcurrió desde que le dio la invitación, pensó mucho sobre sus sentimientos hacía él. No quería terminar de admitirlo, pero se había enamorado. Al principio de comenzar con su relación, sabía que el juego que estaba llevando era peligroso, para una mujer es imposible mantener una relación sexual de varios meses y no terminar enamorándose, y más, si en la cama es tan bueno como él. Además, había descubierto de Lucius su lado romántico, cariñoso, amable, detallista y divertido.

Se despertaba y en lo primero que pensaba era él, pasaba el día imaginándole, se acostaba y su último pensamiento era sobre él, incluso soñaba con él, y no solo eso, cuando se compró el vestido, lo hizo porque le recordó tremendamente a la bata que a él tanto le gustaba, de hecho, en cuanto Hermione lo vio supo que era para ella, y no falló, parecía como si se lo hubiesen hecho a medida.

Estaba enamorada, sin duda alguna.

Estaba disfrutando de la exposición, en compañía de Harry y Ginny, cuando un destello rubio la nubló la vista. Era él. Incluso pudo notar su olor, ese aroma tan especial que tenía metido en su cerebro, y que la hacía temblar con solo notarlo. Estuvo hablando durante unos minutos más con sus amigos, y se disculpó, diciéndoles que quería ir a ver otra de las salas del museo.

No le encontraba por ningún lado, ¿y si sus ganas de verle la habían traicionado y no había llegado todavía? Estaba distraída viendo uno de los cuadros titulado "El hipógrifo y el dragón" cuando una voz de mujer la hizo girar la cabeza.

-Ya no hay decencia. Invitar a ese tipo de gentuza a un acto tan fino como este -

- Querida, baja la voz. Te está oyendo - la dijo el hombre situado a su lado. Era un matrimonio de mediana edad, pero algo mayores que Malfoy.

- Pues que me oiga. Que se cree, ¿que por ser amiga del ministro y de ese Potter se puede pasear así como así por este tipo de eventos? -

¿Por qué todo el mundo la tenía tomada con ella esa semana? Estaba harta de esa gente. Ella nunca le hacía nada malo a nadie.

Giró la cabeza y se dirigió al siguiente cuadro, esa vieja gárgola no la iba a arruinar la magnifica exposición.

- Mi querida Ambrosine, ¿Algún contratiempo? – Era Lucius. Hermione odiaba cuando hablaba así, con ese tono tan…Malfoy, pero comenzó a latirle muy aprisa el corazón, e instintivamente giró la cabeza para mirarle. Estaba guapísimo, con su túnica de gala. Las manos la sudaban y la temblaban ligeramente, así que se sujetó fuertemente al pequeño bolsito de fiesta que llevaba, para que no sus nervios no la traicionaran.

- Por supuesto que sí, y ahora ya son dos – le respondió la mujer muy seca, cosa que no pareció incomodar lo más mínimo al ex mortífago.

- Querida, por favor – la reclamó su marido.

- ¿Por favor que? Debería avergonzase por haber venido, y más vestida como una furcia. Claro, que cada uno viste como lo que es. – dijo la mujer elevando el tono de voz para que todos los asistentes la oyeran. Hermione sintió como algo la estalló por dentro y las mejillas comenzaron a arderla, al igual que sus ojos, pero estos eran por culpa de unas incipientes lágrimas. Su orgullo la impedía llorar delante de esa vieja amargada, así que los guiñó fuertemente varias veces para controlarlas y apretó con fuerza el bolso, tanto que los nudillos se la volvieron blancos. Todos los asistentes la miraban para ver como iba a reaccionar, pero se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver que no fue ella misma la que se defendió, si no Lucius Malfoy.

- Me parece que la única persona que tiene motivos de avergonzarse de algo es usted, Señora Gillespie – a nadie le pasó desapercibido el duro tono que el hombre estaba empleando con ella, y como había dejado de llamarla por su nombre de pila. – Dar semejante espectáculo es bochornoso, sobre todo procedente de una dama supuestamente respetable como usted. Debería disculparse ahora mismo con la Señorita Granger por haberla insultado de semejante manera. – Hermione le miró, ella comenzaba a conocerle bien, tanto que era capaz de comprender su lenguaje corporal, y este la decía que estaba muy enfadado.

- Solo alguien tan envidioso y malintencionado como usted, podría calificar su atuendo con una vulgaridad parecida.- añadió antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada más y se volvió para mirar a Hermione. - Si la señorita me permite, he de decir que está deslumbrante esta noche. – la dijo, haciéndola una reverencia con la cabeza. Ella se sonrojó al instante y le dio un tímido gracias.

La tensión del ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Esto es lo último que me faltaba por escuchar. Veo que la ruina te ha cambiado mucho, Lucius. Le dijo la mujer con sorna.

- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que el apellido Malfoy terminase rebozándose por la mierda. Por suerte, tu hijo está muerto y no puede ver en que clase de piltrafa se ha convertido su padre.-

-Ambrosine. Ya es suficiente- la gritó su marido.

- Déjame en paz.- le contestó de malos.

Hermione no aguantó más y explotó. ¿Como se atrevía a hablarle así de Draco? – La única piltrafa que hay en todo el edificio es usted, vieja gárgola amargada, que con lo único que disfruta es con humillar e insultar a los demás, cuando lo que realmente debería hacer es mirarse en un espejo, aunque dudo que pudiera soportar lo que viera allí.- Nadie se atrevía a hablar, Hermione estaba muy enojada. – Debería avergonzarse de hablar a un padre así de su hijo fallecido. Claro, que está tan seca por dentro que ni siquiera es capaz de respetar a los muertos – la espetó.

-Ya está bien, vámonos – dijo el marido.

Hermione, que no quería más problemas esa noche, miró a Lucius, estaba pálido y tenía una extraña mueca en la cara, que ella nunca había visto. El, la devolvió la mirada y muy seriamente la ofreció su brazo.

-Si me hace el honor, me gustaría acompañarla a un lugar más agradable.- la dijo Lucius, tendiéndola el brazo.

- Con gusto – le respondió, agarrándose.

La pareja se dirigió a la salida, en silencio, y cuando estuvieron fueron de la vista de la gente, en una de las salidas de emergencia, Malfoy paró en seco y se volvió para mirarla. Estaba furioso.

-¿Cómo se atreve ni siquiera a pronunciar su nombre? Ya puede dar gracias que no me interesa quedar mal con su marido, que si no… - dijo apretando mucho las mandíbulas.

- Lo se. No tenía ningún derecho, vieja gárgola amargada. – le respondió con los brazos en jarras, respirando agitadamente. - Siento haber reaccionado así, pero cuando la oí que te decía eso de Draco…te juro que me dieron ganas de arrancarla los ojos – le dijo con rabia.

Lucius permanecía en silencio, respirando agitadamente y negando con la cabeza.

- Lucius. Te agradezco de corazón lo que has hecho por mí, pero no debiste…-

- ¿No debí que? ¿Dejar que te insultara de esa manera? – la interrumpió.

- Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero así es como siempre me ha tratado ese tipo de gente, incluido tu, hasta no hace mucho tiempo. – le respondió tímidamente.

- Yo…no se que decir…lo siento…estoy francamente arrepentido por mi actitud anterior.- Malfoy miró al suelo. Era la primera vez que le veía hacer ese gesto, nunca antes_… "¿Significaba eso que estaba realmente avergonzado?"_

- Ya lo sé cariño, pero aún así. ¿No se supone que íbamos a jugar a que nos odiamos? – le dijo acariciándole la cara y sonriéndole. El, subió la mirada y la sonrió. Por su mirada, Hermione hubiera podido asegurar que el hombre se sentía muy confundido.

- No he podido evitarlo. No la consiento ni a ella ni a nadie que te insulte, y mucho menos que se meta con ese vestido tan sexy…- estaba a punto de inclinarse para besarla, cuando aparecieron Harry y Ginny. Inmediatamente, ellos se separaron.

- ¡¡Estas aquí!! Estábamos preocupados, nos acaban de contar lo que ha pasado. ¿Estás bien? – la preguntó Harry acercándose a ella y mirando a Malfoy inquisitivamente.

- Tranquilo, estoy perfectamente. El señor Malfoy, muy caballerosamente, ha salido en mi defensa. – respondió amablemente sin apartar los ojos de Lucius, cosa que a Ginny no la pasó desapercibida.

- Eso nos han dicho – respondió Potter, sin terminar de creer que hubiera sido cierto.

- Señorita Granger, viendo que está en buena compañía, me retiro. Si me disculpan. – dicho esto, el hombre les hizo a los tres una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y se alejó.

- Señor Malfoy – le llamó Hermione. El se giró. – Gracias – El la hizo otra reverencia con la cabeza, y antes de marcharse la dijo – Por cierto, bonito color – señalando al vestido. Ella se sonrojó, intentando contener la risa tonta que la produjeron sus palabras.

Una vez que se hubo marchado, Harry dijo - ¿Quién hubiera imaginado a Malfoy defendiendo a Hermione? Que pena habérnoslo perdido -

Fueron los tres juntos a otra de las salas, y al poco tiempo, Hermione vio como Lucius aparecía con el marido de la señora que les había insultado, y mantenían una tensa conversación, aunque no se levantaron la voz en ningún momento.

Ginny, que no dejaba de observarla, se dio cuenta que algo raro pasaba y la pidió que la acompañara al cuarto de baño. Al llegar allí, se aseguró que no hubiera nadie que las pudiera oír, y la preguntó sobre sus sospechas. A Hermione, no la quedó más remedio que confirmárselas, Lucius Malfoy era su misterioso amante. Su amiga no podía dar crédito, era mucho peor de lo que se había imaginado, aunque a decir verdad, el hecho de que él hubiera salido en su defensa minutos antes, le hacían ganar algún pequeñísimo punto.

- Pero Hermione ¿Lucius Malfoy? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Pero si él…?- la volvió a preguntar sin salir de su asombro.

- Ya te lo dije, Ginny, ha cambiado, y me quiere de verdad. Le tenías que haber visto como ha defendido, te juro que ha sido increíble, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. – la interrumpió.

- ¡¡Pero es Malfoy!! El odia a la gente como tú – la dijo bastante alterada.

Hermione la miró con ojos tristes y la dijo – Una vez me dijiste que si veías que él me quería y me hacía feliz, le ibas a dar una oportunidad. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿O solo me lo decías para quedar bien? -

- Claro que lo recuerdo, y no, no lo decía para quedar bien, pero comprende que la noticia ha sido un bombazo. Me resulta muy difícil dejar de verle como el mortífago que intentó matarnos varias veces, para convertirse en el amante cariñoso y apasionado que tú me dices que es. -

- Ya se que es difícil, pero te prometo que ha cambiado, Ginny. -

- No se Hermione, hay algo que no me da buena espina.- la confesó. - Aunque el Malfoy que conocemos nunca hubiera salido en tu defensa, te hubiera humillado más si cabe. – añadió confundida, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Ves? Ahí tienes una prueba.- la dijo señalando con una mano a un punto invisible del baño. – Sabes que a mi me pasaba igual al principio, no confiaba en él, pero le di una oportunidad y he descubierto que es un hombre maravilloso, y si tu haces lo mismo podrás ver lo mucho que ha cambiado, y seguro que cambias de opinión. -

- ¿Y que me propones para que le conozca mejor? ¿No pretenderás que quedemos los cuatro como si fuéramos íntimos amigos, no? -

- Bueno…no…ahora no…bueno…no se…- la respondió confundida. Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad hasta ese momento. Durante unas décimas de segundo se imaginó a los cuatro juntos en algún restaurante, o en algún partido de Quiddich, riendose, divirtiéndose, y se la encogió el corazón. Por su puesto que quería que eso pasase, pero sabía que no iba a ser muy posible. Hermione la miró desconcertada y Ginny chasqueó la lengua.

- Por Merlin ¿Cómo te has metido en esto? – la dijo Ginny. Ella, con tristeza, se encogió de hombros.

- Te prometo que voy a intentarlo ¿vale?, pero necesito un poco más de tiempo para digerirlo – añadió Ginny después de pensar su respuesta unos segundos.

- Gracias – la respondió.

El mayor problema sería como decírselo a su marido, pero Hermione la pidió que no le dijera nada todavía, No estaba preparada.

Al salir, vio a Malfoy estrecharle amistosamente la mano al hombre con el que seguía hablando, mientras sonreían los dos.

- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –

Estaban en silencio, abrazados, disfrutando el uno del otro, después de haber hecho el amor al salir de la fiesta. Había sido la primera noche que lo que habían hecho no podía calificarse solo de sexo, había sido algo más, más dulce y tierno por parte de ambos.

- Ginny sabe lo nuestro – dijo de repente Hermione.

- Pensaba que no estabas preparada para contárselo a nadie -

-No lo estaba, pero ella se ha dado cuenta cuando nos ha visto juntos, y no he podido negárselo. – le respondió sentándose.

- ¿Y como ha reaccionado? – le preguntó.

- Pues…la ha impresionado muchísimo, pero…creo que nos va a dar una oportunidad. -

- ¿Y Potter? -

- No sabe nada. La he pedido que no se lo diga. No estoy muy segura a como va a reaccionar. – le confesó preocupada.

- Si de verdad te aprecia tanto como va diciendo, debería alegrarse por tu felicidad – Ella se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

- ¿Por qué eres feliz conmigo, no? – la preguntó preocupado.

- Por supuesto. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? – le contestó, y volvió a abrazarse a él. - ¿Tu lo eres conmigo? – le dijo, mirando hacia arriba para verle la cara.

- Hacía muchos años que no me sentía tan feliz con nadie. – la dijo, y después la dio un largo y húmedo beso. – Te quiero – la dijo al separarse. A Hermione se le paró el corazón de golpe y no pudo contener su respuesta.

- Yo a ti también – Malfoy rió.

- Sabía que caerías, gatita – la dijo provocadoramente.- Los Malfoy siempre conseguimos lo que queremos -

- ¡¡Oh, no!! ¿Sabes que eres un engreído? – dijo, dando un pequeño golpe en el colchón, fingiendo que estaba enfadada.

- Lo se, pero tu te has enamorado perdidamente de mí. Ahora ya es tarde para volverse atrás, una vez enamorada de un Malfoy, ya no puedes volver a hacerlo de ningún otro hombre. – la dijo mientras la acariciaba íntimamente y ella gemía de placer. – Eres mía – la susurró al oído.

- Si, mi amor, soy tuya…toda tuya – le dijo entre gemidos.

...

...

...

Muchísmas gracias por los reviews a todos aquellos a los que no les he podido agradecer personalmente, así como a los que leen la historia.


	7. Cap VII Ilusión Parte I

**CAPITULO 7 – ILUSION (PARTE I)**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

**ILUSION: **(Del lat. _illusĭo, -ōnis_).

Esperanza cuyo cumplimiento parece especialmente atractivo.

(Definición de la RAE)

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

La tarde estaba soleada y calurosa. Los dorados rayos del sol, iluminaban las frondosas y robustas hayas, que proyectaban una reconfortante sombra por la que Hermione se iba refugiando, de camino a la Mansión Malfoy, mientras una suave brisa la envolvía con frescos aromas de tierra mojada y flores silvestres.

Acababa de salir de trabajar y la apetecía dar un pequeño paseo. Oficialmente, al día siguiente comenzaban sus dos ansiadas semanas de vacaciones y quería celebrarlo con su casi oficial novio, al que le había comprado una botella del mejor brandy, para darle una sorpresa. Le había costado un dineral, pero sabía que ese licor era su favorito y estaba segura que le gustaría.

Se sentía muy ilusionada ante la perspectiva de pasar unos días con él, lejos de todo, en algún lugar tranquilo y romántico, donde nadie les conociera y pudieran ir a cenar juntos, pasear por las calles agarrados de las manos, sin miedo a que nadie les viera y les criticase, o incomodase con comentarios malintencionados. Eso era lo que le iba a proponer, y deseaba con todo su corazón que aceptase.

Al llegar a la Mansión, las verjas se abrieron automáticamente. Unos días antes, Lucius las había hechizado para que cada vez que ella fuera a visitarle no se encontrase con ningún tipo de obstáculo para entrar, diciéndola – Las puertas de mi casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti – aunque no se imaginaba que fuera tan literal.

Una vez dentro, comprobó como el jardín tenía un aspecto mucho mejor que la primera vez que lo vio. El último mes, entre ella y Briger habían estado replantándolo de madreselvas y rosales, que estaban repletos de llamativas flores de intensos colores y envolventes perfumes, que crecían vigorosamente. Incluso el escuálido pavo real lucía con mucho mejor aspecto.

El que no tenía tan buen aspecto era Lucius. Estaba sentado en el jardín, debajo de la recién pintada pérgola, la cual, poco a poco se iba cubriendo de hiedra, leyendo unos documentos, que en cuanto la vio, guardó. Hermione corrió hasta donde él estaba, con una gran sonrisa, y cuando llegó a su altura, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y le besó apasionadamente. En ese momento comprobó que tenía ojeras y parecía algo más delgado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – la preguntó serio.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte – le respondió cariñosamente, sonriendo.

-Ya se nota -

- Me acaban de dar las vacaciones y he pensado que podía celebrarlo contigo. – le dijo acariciándole el pelo.

- Pero a mi no me las han dado y estoy bastante cansado para que nos pasemos toda la noche sin dormir – la dijo. Seguía muy serio y Hermione comenzó a preocuparse. Seguramente con el regalo se animaría.

- Te he traído algo – le dijo dulcemente, con una sonrisa, enseñándole el paquete.

En cuanto lo abrió se le cambió la cara y se puso bruscamente de pie, sin ningún tipo de miramientos para con ella, que apunto estuvo de caerse. Hermione le miró preocupada.

-¿Qué me quieres demostrar con esto, que tu puedes comprar cosas caras y yo no? ¿Qué eres mejor que yo? – la increpó fría y duramente.

¿A que demonios venía esa actitud? No se lo podía creer. Ese era Lucius Malfoy, el mortífago que había conocido, odiado y temido, no el hombre amable, cariñoso y apasionado del que se había enamorado. ¿La estaba mirando con asco? No, por favor, eso no. Hermione notó como los ojos se la llenaban de lágrimas, pero no le iba dar el gusto de verla llorar.

- ¿Qué? – la preguntó al ver como le miraba asustada. - ¿Tienes algo más que restregarme por la cara? ¿Algún caro viaje por los Alpes suizos, quizá? – Quería responderle, de verdad que sí, decirle que no lo había hecho con esa intención, pero al intentar decir algo, dos lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, así que se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de esa odiosa casa.

Se apareció en su casa, se tiró en su cama, y hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada se desahogó. En los tres meses que llevaban juntos, nunca la había faltado al respeto, incluso aquel día en el museo, la había defendido. ¿Por qué ahora la había tratado así? Lucius sabía que estaba enamorada de él, se lo había dicho tres veces, para ser exactos. Está bien, dos de ellas habían sido en mitad de maravillosos orgasmos, pero eso no quitaba para que fuera verdad.

Todas sus ilusiones acababan de romperse en mil pedazos, como una delicada copa de cristal cuando se estrella contra el suelo.

Cuando se tranquilizó, decidió darse una ducha, tal vez el agua caliente se llevara por el desagüe los pedazos rotos, junto con los de su corazón.

Se sentía tremendamente dolida.

Había pasado todo un día, y lo último que se había podido imaginar era pasar su primer día de vacaciones tan triste. Estaba mirando los folletos de la bonita casa rural a la que quería invitar a Lucius, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Al abrir, el corazón se la paró de golpe y dejó de respirar, era él y no tenía muy buen aspecto.

-Hola gatita – la saludó dulcemente.

- Si vienes de nuevo a insultarme, te aseguro que…-

- Vengo a disculparme. – la interrumpió. Ella le hizo pasar al salón y se sentaron en el sillón. Esa era la primera vez que él iba a su casa, y desde luego esa no era la manera en la que ella se lo había imaginado. Algo con velas, música y muy poca ropa se acercaba bastante más.

- Perdóname, Hermione. No se que me pasó ayer, me comporté como un troll contigo, y eso es lo último que te mereces. - la dijo mientras la cogía de las manos. Ella suspiró.

-Lo siento de veras, mi gatita –

- No me llames así – le pidió duramente, y aunque ella intentó soltarse, Lucius las sujetó con más fuerzas.

-Por favor – la suplicó - ¿Estas muy enfadad conmigo, verdad? -

- Si – le respondió cortantemente.

- Me lo imaginaba. Por eso no quise venir a noche, aunque me faltó muy poco. Creí que sería mejor dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que te calmaras.- la dijo y esperó a que ella le respondiese algo, pero Hermione optó por el silencio. - Me pasé toda la noche sin dormir, pensando en ti –

-¿Por eso tienes tan mala cara? – le preguntó suavizando el tono. Malfoy la besó las manos y cerró los ojos. Parecía tan cansado…

- Tan suaves – susurró casi sin fuerzas, mientras se acariciaba con ellas la cara.

- Lucius ¿te encuentras bien? - Le preguntó preocupada, parecía que el hombre se iba a desmayar de un momento a otro.

- Si, gatita, no te preocupes. Últimamente tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no duermo muy bien – Hermione se sentó a su lado y le abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en los hombros de ella.

-¿Esto significa que me perdonas? -

- Más o menos. ¿Por qué no me cuentas que te preocupa tanto? tal vez yo te pueda ayudar. – le dijo apoyando su cabeza en la de él, sintiendo mariposas por todo el cuerpo.

- Me temo que es imposible. Son cosas de negocios.-

-Hablar también ayuda, y a mi no se me da mal escuchar los problemas de la gente. – le dijo.

- Está bien. Veras, desde hacía unas semanas me andaba rondando por la cabeza un proyecto…- la contó incorporándose y mirándola. -…Es una idea muy buena, y estoy convencido que podríamos ganar mucho dinero con ello, pero no tengo nada con lo que invertir, así que me tragué mi orgullo una vez más, y fui a hablar con Robert Gillespie. ¿Le recuerdas de la inauguración del museo? ¿El marido de la mujer que nos insultó? – Hermione asintió con la cabeza. –

- Pensé que el me ayudaría, ya que hace años habíamos sido muy buenos amigos y grandes socios. Pues bien, me dijo que tenía que estudiar el proyecto, que le parecía muy interesante. Yo estaba muy ilusionado, pero ayer, cuando tú llegaste, acababa de recibir su respuesta, eran los papeles que estaba leyendo, en los que me decía que necesito alguien que me avale o darles una fianza de 15.000 galeones – la contó serio.

-¿Pero eso es una barbaridad? – gritó enfadada.

- Lo se, por eso estaba tan furioso ayer, no fue por ti. Nunca podría serlo. -

-¿Cómo puede pedirte algo así si se supone que erais amigos? – le preguntó indignada.

- Después de todo lo que ha pasado, la gente no confía en mí. En este mundo de los negocios, no les importa si te conocen de toda la vida y el tipo de relación que hayáis tenido, si ahora no tienes dinero no eres nada –

-Eso no es amistad, cariño. Los amigos son los que te apoyan en tus peores momentos, sin pedirte nada a cambio. –

-Pues parece que yo no tenía ninguno. –con tono amargo. –Ya te dije que estaba completamente solo.-

- Pero ahora me tienes a mí. – le dijo muy cariñosamente Hermione, y le acarició suavemente el pelo. El la miró durante unos instantes, confundido, sujetó su cara con fuerza y apoyó su frente en la de ella, cerró los ojos y suspiró enérgicamente. Hermione sentía su agitada y tibia respiración en sus labios y cerró los ojos. Como aquella primera mañana juntos, sus sentidos se agudizaron. Su aliento la hablaba, la decía lo mucho que habían significado para él esas simples palabras, lo mucho que le habían emocionado, y sus manos, firmes y algo ásperas la quemaban la piel, recordándola el gran repertorio de caricias con los que la estremecían y la llevaban hasta el más absoluto de los delirios.

-Yo solo quería darte una sorpresa, pensé que sería buena idea, pero me equivoqué. – le confesó, casi susurrando, después de estar un par de minutos en silencio, recreándose en la marea de sensaciones que estaban sintiendo.

-No, gatita, no te equivocaste, fue perfecto, tu eres perfecta. Soy yo el que siempre lo estropea todo. - Hermione le miró y le sonrió por primera vez en la tarde.

- Eso no es cierto, es solo que a veces no sabes controlar tu mal carácter. – le respondió y le besó en los labios dulcemente. Cuando se separaron, Malfoy se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró profundamente sin abrir los ojos.

- Me vuelves loco, mi gata salvaje, si no fuera porque estoy tan cansado…- Hermione rió y le invitó a cenar, a lo que él aceptó muy gustoso.

Mientras Hermione preparaba la cena, el se fijo en los folletos que había dejado en la mesa.

-¿Tienes pensado ir a algún sitio? – la preguntó arqueando una ceja y asomándose por la puerta de la pequeña cocina. Ella se giró para mirarle.

- Bueno, ese era otro de los motivos por los que fui ayer a tu casa, quería invitarte a que vinieras conmigo, iba a ser un fin de semana solamente, porque se que tus vacaciones no son hasta dentro de unas semanas. Pensé que podría ser romántico, los dos juntos, paseando por las calles del pueblo, agarrados de la mano, ya sabes, esas cosas. – le dijo algo triste. – Ya se que no son los Alpes suizos, pero pasé por la agencia de viajes y vi la oferta, y… - añadió, y se volvió para terminar de cortar el tomate para la ensalada que estaba preparando, aunque su intención era que no la notara su disgusto. Malfoy chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Ves como siempre lo estropeo todo? …No te imaginas lo mal que me siento. Por favor, perdóname – Ella, por supuesto que le perdonó, sellando su reconciliación con un largo beso, que la puso al borde de arrancarle la ropa allí mismo, y hacerle el amor salvajemente, pero sus ojeras la dijeron que era mejor esperar unos días.

Mientras cenaban, Hermione le preguntó sutilmente si quería acompañarla al viaje y el aceptó, ante la inmensa alegría de su novia.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Era una pequeña isla escocesa, de apenas cien habitantes, que rezumaba mágica por cada rincón. El lugar ideal para pasar un romántico y relajante fin de semana.

La casa donde ellos se iban a alojar estaba al final de un camino de tierra, al borde de una pequeña playa de arena y cantos rodados. Era de una sola planta, de piedra y tejado de pizarra negra, rodeada de un cuidado y verde jardín, que se difuminaba con las vastas y tranquilas praderas.

Desde luego, las fotos no le habían hecho justicia para nada, si por fuera el paisaje era bellísimo, por dentro la casa no se quedaba atrás, las paredes estaban forradas de madera, a excepción de los muros en los que se erguían orgullosas las enormes chimeneas de piedra maciza. Las grandes ventanas, cubiertas por finas cortinas blancas, permitían que la luz se colara a través de ellas para recorrer con descaro toda la casa.

Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos, y eso que solo habían visto el principio. ¡¡Esa casa tenía incluso una habitación única y exclusivamente para tomar el sol!! Y que decir de la habitación, con una gigantesca cama de matrimonio en el centro, que a simple vista, parecía de lo más cómoda y mullida.

Iban a ser las vacaciones perfectas.

- Señores Malfoy. Mi nombre es Dwyn, y soy su elfo doméstico. Es un honor para Dwyn servirles durante su estancia en nuestra humilde morada – les dijo el elfo sin parar de hacerles reverencias.

- Muchas gracias Dwyn – le contestó Hermione.

- El desayuno se servirá a las nueve en punto. Yo mismo en persona me encargaré de servirles. Si hubiera algún alimento que los señores quisieran tomar en especial, solo tienen que decírselo a Dwyn y encantado les complaceré. – El elfo se les quedó mirando, esperando a que les pidiera algo en especial, Lucius y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro y finalmente el hombre dijo.

- De momento no requerimos nada especial.-

- Como ordenen los señores. A Dwyn les gustaría obsequiarles con una botella de la mejor hidromiel de la comarca y un amplio surtido de dulces típicos, como nuestra de agradecimiento por elegir nuestra humilde morada para celebrar su luna de miel. - Los dos se volvieron a mirar, perplejos.

- Nosotros no…- le intentó responder Hermione, pero el elfo la interrumpió.

- Si no desean nada más, me retiro. No duden en llamarme a cualquier hora del día o de la noche si necesitan algo. Que disfruten de su estancia. – Dicho esto, el elfo chasqueó los dedos, hizo aparecer el obsequio del que les había hablado y desapareció.

Hermione miró asombrada a Lucius. – Te juro que cuando hice la reserva no les dije que… -

- No importa, gatita. – le respondió. – Al fin y al cabo es casi como si estuviéramos de luna de miel ¿no?- añadió seductoramente y la abrazó.

- En las fotos no parecía tan bonito ¿verdad? – le dijo ella mirando hacía arriba para ver su cara.

-Lo único que espero es que no te hayas gastado el dineral que parece que cuesta este sitio. -

-Oh, Lucius, ¿Cómo es posible que pienses en el dinero cuando estamos en un sitio tan romántico como este? Le contestó algo molesta, soltándose de su abrazo.

- No lo puedo evitar. Tu economía tampoco es que sea mucho mejor que la mía y no quiero que te gastes tus ahorros en mí. -

- Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, en lo que yo me gaste mi dinero es mi problema. ¿Te queda claro? – le dijo enfadada, cruzándose de brazos.

-Está bien – la respondió tímidamente.

-Además esto no ha valido tanto como piensas. Nos han debido dar la mejor casa de la isla por creerse que somos recién casados. -

- Suena bien ¿no crees? –

- ¿El que? -

-Tu y yo, recién casados – la dijo, volviendo a abrazarla. Hermione se ruborizó violentamente y el corazón se la paró en seco. Era increíble lo que Malfoy, con una simple palabra, era capaz de hacerla sentir, por no hablar de ese olor.

- Mmm… - fue lo único capaz de decirle, pero en cuanto pudo pensar con claridad, se asustó – Lucius ¿no te parece que vamos muy deprisa? Apenas llevamos tres meses juntos y…-

- Tal vez a ti te lo parezca, pero para mí no es tanto, yo llevaba enamorado de ti todo casi dos años antes de poder estar juntos. Aunque si te ha sentado mal…-

- No, no cariño, no me ha sentado mal, es solo que no esperaba que…que…no te disgustase la idea. -

-No me disgusta, por supuesto que no, pero no soy tan necio como para pedirte en matrimonio después de tres meses de relación. Aunque la idea de compartir mi vida contigo se me ha cruzado varias veces por la cabeza – la confesó sujetándola las manos y acariciándoselas con el dedo pulgar.

– Todas esas noches, en la soledad de la mansión, mientras pensaba en ti y en como sería poder compartirlas contigo, siempre pensé que serían maravillosas. Tú me has dado tanto, a pesar de tu inicial recelo hacía mí, y estos tres meses han sido tan extraordinarios, que no me imagino poder llevar otro tipo de vida que no sea a tu lado. -

Hermione le miraba embobada, con la boca ligeramente abierta ante tus desconcertantes palabras. Ni siquiera Ron, los tres años que duró su relación, la había hablado de vivir juntos, mucho menos casarse, y ahora Malfoy…

¡¡Cielos santo!! ¡¡Quería decirle que si y llenarle la casa de pequeños Draquitos!! ¿Estaría él dispuesto a mezclar su sangre pura con la sucia de ella? Sin darse cuenta comenzó a temblar.

- Se que todavía es pronto, pero algún día… - la susurró Lucius dulcemente mientras se perdía en sus ojos, llenos de amor.

Una explosión procedente del exterior les asustó. Malfoy, abrazó protectoramente contra su cuerpo a Hermione, empuño su varita y miró por la ventana. Otra nueva explosión se oyó, pero no conseguían ver de donde procedía, así que salieron al jardín. A pesar de que era bastante tarde apenas estaba comenzando a anochecer. Una tercera explosión sonó por encima de sus cabezas y miraron hacia el cielo blandiendo sus varitas. Eran fuegos artificiales, y según se expandían iban formando palabras, que se fueron repitiendo durante los diez minutos que duró el espectáculo, formando la frase "FELICIDADES SEÑORES MALFOY Y BIENVENIDOS" ¿o tal vez era "BIENVENIDOS Y FELICIDADES SEÑORES MALFOY"?

Al volver al interior de la casa, se encontraron con un pequeño banquete servido en la mesa y una nota. "Dwyn les pide disculpas por haberles asustado, obsequiándoles con esta deliciosa cena, que espera sea de su agrado"

Esa noche, mientras él dormía placidamente, ella no dejaba de pensar en sus palabras. _"Se que todavía es pronto, pero algún día…"_ La perspectiva de compartir su vida con él la llenó de ilusión.

- Algún día – susurró Hermione, y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

...

...

...


	8. Cp VIII La elección

**CAPITULO 8 – LA ELECCION**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

La parecía mentira estar desayunando una aburrida y fría tostada con mantequilla y un zumo de naranja, después de haber estado todo el fin de semana desayunando cosas tan increíbles como sabrosísima fruta fresca, recién pelada y cortada especialmente para ellos, jugosos pedazos de tartas de nuez, de arándanos, de manzana y de limón, riquísimas salchichas de diferentes colores y tamaños que resultaban un excelente acompañante a los maravillosos creps rellenos de jamón, de atún, de verduras e incluso de langosta, huevos revueltos, tres tipos de panecillos diferentes y zumos de naranja, de calabaza y de frutas del bosque, además de té, café e incluso champagne.

Con total y absoluta certeza podía decir que había sido el fin de semana más maravilloso de su vida. Lucius había sido simplemente perfecto, se había esforzado tanto por que todo fuera tan especial, que incluso a la mañana siguiente de llegar, le sorprendió bebiéndose una poción revitalizadora, de un extraño color anacarado, para superar su cansancio y poder llevarla a todos los rincones románticos de la isla durante el día, y por la noche poder hacerla el amor apasionadamente. Esas fueron sus palabras textuales. A Hermione ese gesto la enterneció muchísimo y estuvo los dos días mimándole todo lo que pudo, de hecho, algunas de las excursiones que tenía planeadas fueron canceladas para no cansarse en exceso, cosa que él la agradeció muy efusivamente por la noche cuando llegaron a la casa.

Mientras recordaba su viaje y terminaba su desayuno se dio cuenta que no quería seguir ocultando por más tiempo sus sentimientos hacia Lucius, había sido tan bonito dedicarse caricias y carantoñas públicamente, que sabía que no podría volver a ocultarlo nunca más.

Le mandó una lechuza a su amiga Ginny para concertar una cita, diciéndola que quería quedar con Harry y con ella para contarles algo muy importante.

Media hora después recibió respuesta. "A las 18 en mi casa. Te deseo suerte, la vas a necesitar."

Ese mismo día había quedado a comer con sus padres para contárselo. "Cuanto antes pase el mal trago mejor" se había dicho a si misma.

- Cariño, que alegría que hayas venido. Ya pensábamos tu padre y yo que te habías olvidado de nosotros – la saludó su madre, abrazándola, en cuanto la vio en la puerta.

- Que exagerada eres. ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de vosotros? -

- ¡¡Patrick, ya ha venido la niña!! -

- Pues hazla pasar, no la dejes en la puerta – dijo el padre asomándose.

- ¡¡Como la voy a dejar en la puerta!! Desde luego, es que dices unas tonterías… -

- ¡Hola papá! – le saludó Hermione.

La comida pasó muy entretenida, charlando los tres juntos. Hacía mucho que no les veía, y ahora se estaba dando cuenta cuanto les había echado de menos, pero últimamente, entre unas cosas y otras, había estado tan liada que no había podido visitarles. En cuanto su madre sirvió el postre Hermione les dijo que tenía que contarles algo muy importante.

-Veréis…lo que quería deciros es que…bueno…estoy saliendo con alguien – les dijo retorciendo una esquina de la servilleta nerviosamente.

-Ya era hora ¿no? – le dijo su padre guiñándola un ojo y sonriendo.

- Ay, hija, no sabes la alegría que me das. ¿Cuándo nos le vas a presentar? -

-Pues…-

- Jane, no agobies a la niña -

- No la estoy agobiando. Me preocupo por ella – dijo mirando a su marido. – Bueno, qué, ¿cuando le traes para que le conozcamos? -

- Verás, es que de momento no se si será buena idea. -

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Tan malos padres somos para que te avergüences de nosotros? – dijo su madre.

- Mama, por favor, claro que no, es solo que él es…bueno, él…es algo mayor que yo, y…-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – la preguntó su padre.

- Pues eso, que es mayor que yo – respondió con toda normalidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si, pero ¿cuanto exactamente? ¿Dos, cinco, siete años?"

- Algo más – respondió tímidamente, mordiéndose un lateral del labio inferior.

- Hija, te pareces a tu padre, siempre andándose por las ramas -

- Pues, bueno, veréis, es el padre de un compañero del colegio. -

Los padres de Hermione se miraron asombrados. – ¿Pero un compañero del colegio? ¿De que curso? -

- Del mismo que el mío, mamá. El es veintiséis años mayor que yo – confesó por fin. Sus padres se quedaron blancos y sin saber que decir. – Ya se que es mucha diferencia, pero somos muy felices juntos -

- Pero hija ¿Cómo es posible? Con la cantidad de muchachos guapos que hay de tu edad – la dijo su madre con cara de preocupación.

- Ya, pero yo no me he enamorado de ninguno de ellos, me he enamorado de Lucius – Oh, oh, se la había escapado el nombre. Ojala sus padres no recordasen cuando ella les hablaba de los mortífagos, y de Draco y su familia.

-¿Lucius?...ese nombre… - dijo pensativo su padre. - ¿No es el padre de ese compañero tuyo que te odiaba y te hacía la vida imposible? -

- ¿Cómo va a ser él, Patrick? – le recriminó su madre.

- Bueno…de hecho…si lo es – contestó muy nerviosa Hermione, retorciendo aún más la servilleta, que por suerte era de tela, si no se hubiese desintegrado. – Pero ha cambiado, ahora es un hombre totalmente diferente. -

Después de unos cuantos improperios soltados por la boca de sus padre, Jane dio por finalizada la comida y la pidió a su hija que la ayudase a fregar. Estaba claro que no le había gustado nada la noticia.

- Hermione ¿Estás segura que ese hombre ha cambiado? – la preguntó su madre preocupada.

- Si mamá, en serio. Confía en mí, por favor -

- Claro que si, cariño. Lo único que no quiero es que te vuelvan a hacer daño, eso es todo, y a tu padre le pasa lo mismo.- la dijo su madre.

**…**

Apenas una hora después se aparecía en la puerta de Grimmauld Place, muy nerviosa, y con la promesa hecha por su madre de que hablaría con su padre para que le diese una oportunidad a Malfoy.

Ginny abrió la puerta, y lo primero que notó fue que ya se la comenzaba a notar la tripa. Las dos mujeres se abrazaron y su amiga la hizo pasar a la sala donde se iban a reunir. Al entrar, vio a Harry, que en seguida la abrazó y al fondo a Ron y a su estúpida prometida.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – preguntó Hermione confundida.

- Yo les he invitado – la contestó Harry. – Pensé que…-

- ¿En serio pensante Harry? ¿En que, en que me encantaría contarle mis cosas privadas a esa? – respondió de muy malos modos, señalando a la novia de Ron. Se la estaban pegando las malas maneras de Lucius.

- Hermione. No te consiento que hables así de mi prometida – la dijo Ron muy enfadado.

-¿Y quién te crees que eres tu para darme ordenes? -

- Chicos, por favor – intervino Ginny.

- No pasa nada, es mejog que yo me vaya – dijo la francesa. – Te espegagé en casa, cherry – dicho esto, la chica le dio un beso en los labios a Ron, que miraba con rabia a Hermione, y se marchó.

- Espero que ya te hayas quedado a gusto ¿no? – la espetó Ron.

- Pues mira, no. Me quedaría a gusto si tú desaparecieses de mi vista -

- ¡¡Basta ya, Hermione!! gritó Harry. – Ron es nuestro amigo, y te recuerdo que estás en mi casa. Haz el favor de comportarte…y tú también Ron – añadió al ver como su amiga iba a protestar. – Ahora, si os parece bien a los dos, nos sentamos para que nos cuente Hermione para que quería hablar con nosotros -

- No veo la necesidad que él se quede – dijo Hermione más tranquila.

- Pues yo sí. Ron no se merece ser apartado de las cosas importantes que pasan en nuestra vida. ¿Acaso has olvidado todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? -

- Yo no, Harry, él que pareció haberlo olvidado fue él en cuanto se le cruzó esa estúpida rubia por lo ojos -

- Hermione…- esta vez fue Ginny la que la interrumpió.

- Ya se que todavía me odias por haber roto contigo, pero yo te aprecio mucho y me preocupo por ti –

Las palabras de Ron la ablandaron el corazón, al fin y al cabo, habían sido muy felices mientras estuvieron juntos. Además estaban Harry y Ginny, siempre en medio de sus peleas. Sabía que ellos lo pasaban mal viéndoles así, así que decidió pactar una tregua, por lo menos por esa tarde. No la convenía que estuvieran enfadados para el bombazo que les iba a soltar.

- Lo siento – se disculpó.

- Ahora que estamos todos más tranquilos, ¿porque no nos cuentas a que has venido? – la dijo Ginny intentando sonreír. Uff, mala señal, si Ginny estaba así, no se quería ni imaginar a Harry. Casi siempre actuaba con ella como si fuera su padre. Uff, su padre, otra mala señal. El estomago se la comenzó a encoger y las manos comenzaron a sudarlas.

- Quería contaros algo muy importante que ha pasado en mi vida y que no puedo ocultaros por más tiempo – Todos la miraban expectantes. Ella respiró hondo y se armó de valor. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

- Estoy saliendo con alguien -

- ¿En serio? Eso es genial – la dijo Harry muy contento. Hermione miró a Ginny, que seguía seria. – ¿Quien es el afortunado? -

- Pues…de eso quería hablaros. Veréis, es…alguien… es…bueno, seguramente os va a impresionar bastante cuando os lo diga. -

- ¿Pero quien es? – preguntó Harry

- Es… es…Lucius Malfoy – el corazón se la detuvo y la boca se la secó. Intentó beber algo de la taza de té que Kreacher les había llevado, pero las manos la temblaban, tanto que el parduzco líquido se la derramó, así decidió que sería mejor dejarla en su sitio.

La tensión del ambiente se podía palpar con los dedos. Durante varios segundos, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, hasta que Hermione decidió romper el hielo antes de marearse de la ansiedad.

- Ya os he dicho que os iba a impresionar, pero por favor, decidme algo, por lo menos respirad para saber que seguís con vida – intentó bromear.

- ¿Lo estas diciendo en serio? ¿Lucius Malfoy? ¿Es una broma, verdad? – dijo Ron, y tanto él como Harry comenzaron a reírse nerviosamente.

- No lo es, Es totalmente cierto. Ginny lo sabe -

-¡¡ ¿Qué tu que?! - la gritó su hermano.

- No me grites, Ron, y sí, lo se desde la inauguración del museo – dijo ella seriamente.

- ¿Y no has sido capaz de decirme nada? – la increpó Harry.

- Yo la pedí que no lo hiciera. Sabía que no te iba a sentar bien – respondió Hermione.

- ¡¡ ¿Sentarme bien?! ¡¡Por el amor de dios, Hermione!! ¡¡Ese hombre es un maldito mortífago!! -

- Era, Harry, – le corrigió. – Está muy arrepentido por todo lo que hizo -

- ¿Y tu le crees? – la preguntó Harry.

-Si, por supuesto que le creo. Es más, me lo demuestra cada día -

- ¿Tu con Malfoy? ¿Juntos? ¿Te estás acostando con ese viejo degenerado? Por Merlín, que asco – le dijo Ron haciendo un gesto muy similar a tener arcadas.

- Ronald Weasley, te rogaría que no hablases así de él – le dijo controlando su ira.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora yo no puedo hablar mal de ese hijo de…?-

-¡¡Ronald!!- le gritó su hermana. Hermione sentía como su sangre entraba en ebullición.

- ¿Y tu lo sabías y no has hecho nada para impedirlo? -

- Primero, cuando yo me enteré ellos ya llevaban varios meses juntos. Segundo ¿hacer algo para impedirlo? Que la iba a hacer ¿un obliviate? -

- Pues no hubiera estado mal. Cualquier cosa con tal de alejarla de él -

-¿Cómo es posible que…bueno…estéis juntos? No puedo entenderlo, ese hombre te odia – interrumpió Harry.

Hermione les contó parte de lo que Malfoy, en su primer desayuno juntos la explicó, y parte de cómo se estaba desarrollando su relación hasta entonces, eso sí, saltándose las partes más escabrosas, sexualmente hablando.

- Por Merlín, ¿Cómo te puedes tragar que alguien como él esté interesado en alguien como tú? – la dijo Ron cada vez más disgustado. – Vaya sarta de mentiras -

- Que tú no lo estés, no quiere decir que nadie lo esté - le respondió enfadada y dolida.

-¡¡No te das cuenta que se está riendo de ti!!-

- No, Ronald ¿y sabes porqué? porque no es verdad. Piensas eso porque te molesta que alguien me quiera de verdad. -

-Hermione, Ron tiene razón, ese hombre te está utilizando – la dijo Harry calmadamente.

- ¿Si? Y dime ¿Qué quiere sacar de mí? ¿Mi dinero? -

- No, dinero no. Sexo – la dijo Ron, cada vez más rojo de furia. Hermione no se podía creer lo que su ex novio la estaba diciendo.

-Más te vale no estar insinuando…-

- ¿El que? ¿Qué te has convertido en una puta y que te follas al primer viejo baboso que te mira las tetas? – En ese momento toda la sangre se la subió a la cabeza y…pumm…le propinó una sonora y fuerte bofetada a Ron en la cara.

- No pensé que fueses a caer tan baja. Que asco me das – la espetó con cara de asco, tocándose donde ella le había golpeado.

-¡¡Ron!! Haz el favor – le gritó Harry, mientras Ginny sujetaba a su amiga que intentaba hechizar a su hermano.

- Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, vete con tu prometida, cherry – le respondió burlándose del acento de la novia de Ron.

- ¡¡Hermione. Ya basta. Si no sabéis comportaros os vais los dos de mi casa ahora mismo!! – les gritó Harry muy enfadado.

- Yo no tengo por qué irme – la retó Ron

- Yo menos -

- Una cosa está clara, a ninguno nos gusta que estés saliendo con ese hombre – la dijo Harry, después de que les hubiera obligado a sentarse de nuevo y que se hubieron calmado.

- Ya lo imaginaba – le contestó Hermione.

- ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? – la preguntó Potter.

- No hay nada que hacer – le respondió sorprendida ante la pregunta de su amigo.

- No vamos a consentir que sigas saliendo con él. – dijo Ron

- Vete a la mierda -

- Por favor, basta ya – pidió Ginny. – Nosotros no somos quienes para…-

-Claro que lo somos, somos como su familia y no podemos consentir que ese… hombre, la destroce la vida – dijo Harry.

- Es que él no me va a destrozar nada, en serio. – añadió al ver la cara de incredulidad de su amigo. – Ha cambiado muchísimo y me quiere de verdad -

- Si, seguro. ¿Te dice que te quiere mientras te está follando? Porque entonces créeme que te está mintiendo.-

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia personal, Ronald? ¿Por qué eso es lo que tú hacías siempre conmigo? Y ya conocemos los resultados -

- Claro que no, yo era sincero. Además nunca he intentado matarte, aunque no podemos decir lo mismo de él – la dijo Ron

- Ya te he dicho que está arrepentido – gritó Hermione.

- Y ya te he dicho que no me lo creo – la gritó.

- Lo que tu te creas o no me da igual -

- A ver, por favor – les dijo Harry, con voz cansada. – Tenemos que encontrar una solución -

-Es que no hay nada que encontrar, simplemente quería contároslo porque sois mis amigos, sois como hermanos para mí y no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo. Y sí, me gustaría mucho que me apoyaseis y me dijeseis que os alegráis de que sea feliz de nuevo -

- Hermione, claro que nos alegramos, pero comprende que nos resulta muy difícil asimilarlo – la dijo Ginny serenamente.

- Lo comprendo muy bien – la respondió con tristeza.

- Pues conmigo no cuentes – la dijo Ron muy fríamente.

A Hermione la dolieron sus palabras, al fin y al cabo le había querido muchísimo, pero aún así le contestó fríamente – No lo hago -

Esta vez, el que habló fue Harry. – Hermione, si vas a tomar esa actitud con Ron, lamento decirte que no cuentes ni con Ginny ni conmigo -

- Creo que yo puedo hablar por mi misma, gracias – le dijo indignada su mujer. -

Hermione se quedó helada ¿qué la estaba insinuando? Comenzó a hacérsela un nudo en la garganta. –Es el quien está tomando actitudes en contra mía. Mira, yo no quería llegara este…-

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta que se está burlando de ti, que se…? La preguntó Harry

- No, no es verdad. Tendrías que ver lo tierno, romántico y dulce que es conmigo. El sería incapaz de hacerme algo así.-

-Tienes razón, él nunca te haría algo así, por eso ha intentado hasta matarte – dijo Ron irónicamente.

- Es que no sabes decir otra cosa. Además, está arrepentido -

- Deja ya de decir esas estupideces, la gente como él no se arrepiente –

- Tú no sabes nada sobre él, así que no le juzgues sin conocerle. No tienes ni idea todo lo que está sufriendo. -

- ¡¡Oh!! No sabes que pena me da. Ahora resulta que es un pobrecito mártir – dijo Ron con burla.

- ¿Por qué no te marchas y nos dejas a todos en paz, Ronald? -

- Pues mira si, pero antes tienes que elegir. - ¿El o nosotros? -

Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Su actitud con ella la dolía, pero lo tenía muy claro, entre Ron y Lucius, sin dudarlo, Lucius.

- Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de algo así, pero si tengo que elegir entre él y tú… -

- No, Hermione, no lo has entendido. Es entre nosotros…- la interrumpió Harry y la explicó señalándose a ellos tres. -…y Malfoy. Si sigues con él, olvídate de nuestra amistad -

Algo estalló dentro de Hermione, y sin poder evitarlo se la escaparon un par de lágrimas. Sintió como el corazón se la rompía en mil pedazos. No podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una pesadilla, Eso es, claro, una pesadilla, en cualquier momento se iba a despertar en su cama y se iba a reír de todo esto.

Por desgracia para ella, no lo era, era total y dolorosamente real.

-¿Cómo me puedes pedir algo así? – le dijo con la voz tomada por el dolor.

- No me has dejado otra alternativa -

Hermione miró a Ginny. Esta estaba mirando al suelo, y el pelo la tapaba la cara.

- Ginny – la llamó – Ginebra – la volvió a llamar en vista de que no reaccionaba. Cuando levantó la cara comprobó que su amiga estaba llorando, al igual que ella.

- Lo siento – la dijo Ginny entre sollozos.

- ¿El o nosotros? – la volvió a preguntar Ron, pero esta vez más calmado.

–Tienes que tomar una decisión- la dijo Harry

- No me obliguéis a elegir – suplicó mirando a Harry y a su mujer.

- Lo sentimos, pero es lo mejor para ti – la contestó Harry con semblante muy serio.

- ¿Lo mejor? No tienes ni idea que es lo mejor par mí – respondió llorando.

Se sentía traicionada y abandonada, nunca se hubiera imaginado que sus amigos fueran capaces de hacerla algo así, ella que apunto estuvo de perder su vida por ellos, ella que les apoyaba incondicionalmente y ¿así la pagaban?

- Escoge Hermione ¿El o nosotros? – la volvió a preguntar Ron.

...

...

...


	9. Cap IX El nuevo jefe

**CAPITULO IX – EL NUEVO JEFE**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Nunca había tenido que tomar una decisión tan dura, pero ellos la habían obligado.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, se dio media vuelta y se apareció en la mansión Malfoy. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Abrió las puertas, quería encontrar a su dueño, tenía que encontrar a su dueño. Quería gritar su nombre, pero su incontenible llanto se lo impedía, así que buscó por las habitaciones de la planta baja. Allí no estaba.

Cuando fue a subir las escaleras para buscar en el segundo piso, el apareció.

- Por Merlín, gatita ¿Qué te ha pasado? – dijo al verla en ese estado.

Hermione salió corriendo y se abrazó a él. No podía parar de llorar.

- Hermione ¿qué te ha pasado? – la volvió a preguntar, pero ella no podía contestar, la tristeza la producía un nudo en la garganta que la impedía emitir algún tipo de sonido que no fueran los de su llanto. Las caudalosas lágrimas la surcaban la cara, entremezclándose con el viscoso líquido que comenzaba a resbalarla por la nariz, manchando la ropa del mago que la tenía abrazada con fuerza.

El la susurraba dulces palabras al oído para que ella se desahogase, mientras la acunaba y abrazaba.

Hermione se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía dolida, traicionada, desamparada, sola, y ese hombre era lo único que podía hacer que no se desmoronase.

Apenas sintió cuando él la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su dormitorio, allí se sentó con ella en la cama y la siguió acunando hasta que se quedó dormida por el cansancio.

Sintió como alguien la acariciaba el pelo y la daba un suave beso en la frente, en ese instante despertó y abrió los ojos. Era de día.

En cuanto Hermione vio a Lucius, se la llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Lo del día anterior no había sido ningún mal sueño, había ocurrido y era tremenda y dolorosamente real.

- Tranquila mi gatita, yo estoy contigo, nada malo te va a pasar – ella vio la ternura en sus ojos, era la primera vez que los veía mirarla de ese modo y las ganas de llorarse apoderaron de ella de nuevo.

-¿Porqué no me cuentas que te ha pasado?– la preguntó Malfoy. – No puedo irme a trabajar así, necesito que al menos me expliques algo - Hermione suspiró, solo de recordar lo sucedido se la volvió a hacer un nudo en la garganta, pero él tenía razón, tenía que contarle.

- Ya lo saben – fui lo único que consiguió decirle antes de abrazarse a él.

- Imagino que no han reaccionado muy bien ¿me equivoco? – la respondió.

- No, no lo ha hecho – le respondió mientras hipaba, al mismo tiempo que sus veloces lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. - Me han obligado a escoger -

- ¿A escoger el que? -

-Entre tú y ellos – le respondió muy afligida.

- No puedo creerme que te hayan hecho eso – la respondió, y después de unos instantes de silencio la preguntó – Y…¿qué ha pasado? –

Hermione se separó de él, y mirándole a los ojos, se secó las lágrimas y le contestó firme – Te he escogido a ti -

La sorpresa que Malfoy se llevó al escuchar la respuesta fue más que evidente, tanto que ni siquiera a ella, en ese estado, la pasó desapercibida.

- Está bien. Escúchame, yo ahora tengo que ir a trabajar. Quédate en mi casa y en cuanto vuelva hablamos ¿De acuerdo? – la dijo acariciándola suavemente el pelo. El respiraba agitadamente.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Hermione pasó el resto del día en la mansión, pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior. ¿Cómo podían dudar sobre los sentimientos de Malfoy sobre ella? Si le hubieran visto lo dulce que había sido con ella la noche anterior… ¿Cómo habían sido capaces? pensaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Durante todo el día apenas probó bocado, se sentía tan dolida que no tenía ganas de nada, pero una lechuza procedente del ministerio la animó por unos instantes, era de Lucius.

…

_Hola mi gatita:_

_¿Qué tal estas pasando el día? Espero que te encuentres más animada y que por lo menos hayas tenido ganas de levantarte de la cama._

_Mi mañana no está siendo nada productiva porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Espero que mi jefe no se de cuenta de que no he hecho prácticamente nada, si no me va a caer una buena bronca._

_Tengo tantas ganas de salir para estar contigo…por favor, quédate en mi casa, te prometo que voy a salir de trabajar lo antes posible. No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de verte y abrazarte, además tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar._

_Espérame, por favor._

_Te quiero._

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

…

Cuando él llegó a casa, Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, intentando leer algo para distraerse. Había salido al jardín a leer, pero hacía demasiado calor y optó por volver a entrar.

-¿Hermione? ¡¡Estás aquí!! –exclamó acercándose a ella. La chica le miró y comprobó que tenía cara de preocupación. El se agachó y la besó en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué tal estas? – preguntó Malfoy. Ella se encogió de hombros. No hacía falta que le dijera mucho, ya que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de haberse pasado el día llorando. – Vamos a hablar al despacho, allí estaremos más cómodos -

Al llegar allí se sentaron, cada uno en un sillón de cuero de color marrón oscuro. Después de preguntarla por como había pasado el día y si había comido, la preguntó que había pasado con Harry para que hubiera llegado a su casa en ese estado. Hermione le explicó.

- ¡¡Quién se cree que es el niñato ese?! – gritó cuando le contó que Ron la había pedido que eligiera. - ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a hacerte eso? – estaba muy enfadado. – Te juro que como me lo encuentre algún día por el ministerio… -

- Lucius, por favor, no quiero que te metas en problemas con ellos, o que te enfrentes a ellos por mi – le interrumpió.

- Me importa un knut meterme en problemas, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo lo que te han hecho -

Hermione agachó la cabeza, no quería que la viera que estaba llorando de nuevo. Su enmarañado pelo la tapaba la cara, aunque tal vez no lo suficiente porque Malfoy se levantó de su sillón, se sentó en uno de los brazos de donde estaba sentada ella y la abrazó.

Cuando se tranquilizó y pudo hablar, le dijo con tristeza - No quiero que os peleéis, solo que os llevéis bien -

- De acuerdo, gatita, me comportaré lo mejor que pueda cuando los tenga delante, pero solo por que tú me lo pides – Hermione suspiró y cuando Lucius pensó que se había quedado dormida, ella le dijo.

- Parece que yo tampoco tengo tan buenos amigos, al fin y al cabo -

Malfoy la soltó, la levantó la cara para que le mirase y la respondió – Ahora me tienes a mí – imitando la respuesta que ella le dio una vez y que había impresionado tanto al mago.

Era cierto, él estaba con ella y eso la reconfortaba. Hermione sonrió ligeramente por primera vez en veinticuatro horas.

- ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando que como todavía estas de vacaciones, podrías pasar el resto de los días aquí conmigo, en la mansión. ¿Qué te parece? – la preguntó.

- Pues…me parece bien…si a ti te parece bien- Hermione no se esperaba esa proposición y se sorprendió mucho. La verdad es que solo imaginarse volver a su casa, sola, lejos de él, se la encogía el corazón.

- Claro que me parece bien, sino no te lo hubiera propuesto ¿no crees? – la respondió sonriéndola. Ella asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió tímidamente.

- ¡¡Briger!! – llamó Malfoy a su elfo doméstico.

En cuanto este se apareció Lucius le dijo – La señorita Granger va a pasar con nosotros una semana. A partir de ahora quiero que la trates como si fuera la señora de la casa. ¿Queda claro? -

- Muy claro, amo – dijo el elfo y girándose a Hermione añadió – Para Briger será un honor atender a la señorita -

Si su propuesta anterior la había sorprendido, esta la dejó atónita – Lucius, no hace falta que…-

- Por supuesto que la hace. Si vas a vivir conmigo, aunque de momento sea por unos días, quiero que lo hagas en condiciones -

- Está bien, lo que desees – le dijo tímidamente. Estaba muy emocionada, y en otras circunstancias se hubiera sentido muy feliz, pero ahora, era una felicidad empañada por el rechazo de sus amigos.

-Briger, retírate – le Malfoy ordenó al elfo, en ese momento, se acercó a ella y la susurró al oído – Te deseo a ti –

Esa noche, en el dormitorio de Lucius, él la colmaba de caricias y de besos mientras la hacía el amor como nunca hasta ahora. Tal vez no estuviera siendo tan pasional como en otras ocasiones, pero Hermione estaba sintiendo muchas más emociones que en sus encuentros previos, mucho más amor, mucha más ternura. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, pero esa estaba siendo la primera vez que se sentía verdaderamente amada por Lucius.

Hermione se sentía tan desbordada por los sentimientos que estaba apunto de llorar de emoción, pero consiguió contenerse hasta el momento exacto, en el que en mitad del clímax, el la susurraba que la amaba.

Normalmente en cuanto terminaban de hacer el amor permanecían unos minutos uno al lado del otro sin ni siquiera rozarse, pero esa noche todo era distinto, incluso eso. Malfoy enseguida la abrazó mientras ella intentaba recuperar su respiración. Ninguno era capaz de hablar para no romper la magia del momento, solo se miraban en la penumbra y se acariciaban suavemente.

Ojala nunca hubiera acabado ese momento, pero lo hizo, ese y los seis días que le prosiguieron.

Había sido una semana muy romántica, y omitiendo el hecho de que ella seguía bastante dolida y triste por lo que pasó con sus amigos, hubiera dicho que mucho mejor que el fin de semana en la isla.

Aprendió más cosas sobre Malfoy, como por ejemplo, que necesitaba al menos media hora al día para estar solo, en su despacho, con su copa de brandy, mientras pensaba en sus cosas, de lo contrario se ponía de bastante mal humor. También le gustaba que al llegar a casa de trabajar, ella le preparase un baño con agua caliente, le frotase la espalda y le enjabonase la cabeza dándole un ligero masaje. Resultó que a Hermione la divertía muchísimo bañarle como si fuera un niño pequeño. ¿Quién la iba a decir que el malvado mortífago se volvía tan manso como un cachorrito con tan solo darle un pequeño masaje en la cabeza? En uno de esos baños Lucius la explicó que Narcissa nunca le frotaba la espalda ni le daba masajes, decía que ese era trabajo de elfos, pero él siempre había pensado que era la obligación de una mujer para con su marido, y el que ella lo estuviese haciendo para él significaba mucho más de lo que se pudiese imaginar.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

No quería volver a trabajar, no quería levantarse de la cama. Sabía que en cuanto pusiera un solo dedo del pie fuera de las sábanas, se iban a acabar sus vacaciones y su semana de ensueño con Lucius. Aún así hizo el esfuerzo más grande de su vida y se levantó.

Por supuesto, ellos dos se aparecieron por separado en el ministerio, él fue en polvos flu, y ella se apareció en las inmediaciones unos minutos después.

No había ni siquiera terminado de sentarse cuando todo el mundo comenzó a acosarla con preguntas, la mayoría laborales. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

A eso de media mañana llegó una notificación de Percy Weasley, para comunicarles que al día siguiente iban a anunciar al nuevo director del departamento.

Los cuchicheos se apoderaron del resto del día, prácticamente era de lo único que se hablaba. Nadie sabía de quien se podría tratar, pero todo el mundo daba casi por seguro a Camelia Tanner como la nueva directora. Según les contó Edgar, en los dos últimos días casi no había salido del despacho de Percy.

Esa noche apenas pudo dormir, y no solo por los nervios de la reunión del día siguiente, si no porque echaba muchísimo de menos a Lucius, su calor, su olor, poder acurrucarse sobre él y quedarse dormida oyendo los latidos de su corazón, su respiración y esos ruiditos tan graciosos que hacía al dormir, enredar sus piernas en las de él, sintiendo como los dorados y suaves bellos la acariciaban delicadamente las suyas. Ahora estaba dando vueltas en su propia cama, intentando encontrar la posición, pero parecía algo imposible.

Llevaba un par de horas de sueño cuando sonó el maldito despertador. Cuando llegó a su departamento, comprobó que todo el mundo estaba inquieto, no paraban de hacer conjeturas, cuchicheando unos con otros y caminado nerviosamente por el pasillo.

En cuanto Percy Weasley entró por la puerta se hizo un silencio absoluto. Iba seguido por la hasta ahora directora, Totty Sullivan, y por Camelia Tanner, las cuales se pusieron una a cada lado del mago. Su hasta el momento directora a la izquierda, y la candidata a la derecha.

"Se podían haber ahorrado el teatrito" pensó Hermione.

- Buenos días – saludó Percy – Como ya sabéis, os he reunido hoy aquí para comunicaros quien va a ser vuestro nuevo director a partir de la semana que viene, que será cuando la señora Sullivan se jubile oficialmente – Todos le miraban expectantes, casi sin respirar.

- Ante todo quiero que sepáis que la decisión que hemos tomado no ha sido fácil, ya que teníamos varios candidatos de gran valía, tanto humana como profesional, para ocupar el puesto. También somos conscientes de que la señora Sullivan, o Totty, como la conocemos todos, ha dejado el listón muy alto, pero estamos completamente seguros, que la persona que la va a sustituir va saber llevar el cargo con gran dignidad – Todos, incluida Hermione, miraba a Camelia Tanner, que tenía el semblante muy serio. ¿Quién diría que esa mujer iba a ser ascendida oficialmente de un momento a otro?

- Como supongo que estaréis bastante intrigados por saber quién es, no me voy a entretener mucho más. Ya os he comentado que es una persona de gran valía, además, esa mujer conoce muy bien casi todas la áreas de este departamento, y las que no, estoy seguro que muy pronto las dominará gracias a la ayuda y colaboración de todos vosotros – añadió Percy, al mismo tiempo que miraba a Hermione sonriéndola.

"Perfecto, lo que me faltaba, ahora tener que enseñar a esa prepotente" pensó Hermione.

- La nueva directora es…la señorita Hermione Jane Granger -

Inmediatamente todas las cabezas se volvieron para mirarla. Ella no sabía que hacer, estaba paralizada. En una décima de segundo toda la sangre de su cuerpo se la subió a la cabeza y se la nublaron todos los sentidos durante un instante. ¿Había dicho su nombre? ¿Cómo podía ser cierto? ¿Ella la nueva directora? No, no, tenía que ser una broma o un error, eso era, era un error, Percy se había confundido y en cualquier momento se daría cuenta y rectificaría.

Pero eso no pasó, si no que se acercó a ella con pasos firmes y la estrechó la mano, felicitándola efusivamente. – Estoy convencido que harás un trabajo maravilloso, Hermione, y de que serás muy buena directora. De hecho todos lo creemos así, por eso te hemos elegido a ti – la dijo el mago.

Ella seguía sin salir de su asombro cuando Totty la abrazó efusivamente. En ese momento, Hermione recordó como era la actitud de su jefa con ella al principio, estaba totalmente segura que la odiaba, ya que se pasaba el día haciéndola la vida imposible, pero según fue pasando el tiempo fue cambiando su actitud y ahora era muy amable y cariñosa.

- ¿Esto es en serio? – la preguntó.

- Por supuesto que sí, querida – la contestó Totty sonriéndola. Todas sus compañeras se acercaron a felicitarla, pero cuando le tocó el turno a Marjorie, pudo notar como estaba rabiosa.

- Ahora, por favor, que todo el mundo vuelva a sus puestos de trabajo, excepto la señorita Granger, que necesito que venga a mi despacho para hablar sobre unos asuntos – dijo Weasley.

Al llegar allí, Percy hizo sentarse a las dos mujeres que iban con él. Por suerte, Camelia Tanner se había disculpado de ellos diciéndoles que tenía asuntos muy urgentes que tratar. En realidad, según la contó Totty, es que ella fue la única persona que nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que Hermione fuera su sucesora, y por eso el nuevo nombramiento había tardado tanto en ocurrir.

La reunión se alargó bastante más de lo esperado, porque a Totty la pareció muy buena idea delegar en Hermione la supervisión de las adjudicaciones de las cesiones patrimoniales, de las que se encargaba en persona el mismísimo Percy, y a él le gustó mucho la idea, ya que Hermione era una mujer justa y responsable y sabría realizar su tarea con muy buen criterio, además él necesitaba delegar trabajo en alguien en quien confiara plenamente. ¿Y quien mejor que ella?

En cuanto llegó a su casa, en lo primero que pensó fue en contarle la noticia a su novio. Estaba eufórica, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ascendería tan rápidamente. En seguida le mandó una lechuza a Lucius contándole todo. Después se la mandaría a Harry y a Ginny y a sus padres, pero toda su alegría por el ascenso se esfumó en un instante, sus amigos no la hablaban y su padre tampoco. Comenzó a llorar y con rabia se secó las lágrimas. Nos les necesitaba, todavía la quedaban su madre y Lucius, y no iba a volver a derramar una lágrima más por ellos, bueno, tal vez alguna más si, pero su vida continuaba y no se podía hundir por eso, ahora era la directora y tenía que estar muy centrada en su trabajo. Era un puesto con mucha responsabilidad.

Estaba preocupada, Lucius estaba tardando mucho en contestarla. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Estaba tan cansada que estaba apunto de dormirse sentada en el sillón, esperando su respuesta, cuando un repiqueteo en la ventana la sobresaltó, era su lechuza.

…

_Hola mi gatita:_

_¿Tú, la nueva directora del departamento? Es una noticia formidable, que sin duda tenemos que celebrar este fin de semana debidamente. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti._

_No me extrañaría nada que en unos años llegases a ser la nueva ministra. Desde luego, si eso llegase a pasar, cuenta con mi total y absoluta veneración y apoyo. Creo que serías la ministra más sexy que haya habido nunca._

_¿Te he dicho cuanto te echo de menos? La mansión está tan triste sin ti, y mi cama tan vacía, que no veo el momento de que llegue el fin de semana._

_Enhorabuena._

_Te quiero_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

…

...

...


	10. Cp X Una navidad llena de sorpresas

**CAPITULO X – UNA NAVIDAD LLENA DE SORPRESAS**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0**

Cuando Hermione llegó al ministerio esa mañana, en seguida notó que algo no estaba bien, todo el mundo la miraba de una extraña manera y cuchicheaban a su paso. Pero todo cobró sentido cuando se sentó en su mesa y vio El Profeta. En la primera pagina aparecía, con grandes letras negras, un titular que decía "Gran escándalo en la recepción del presidente de Brasil" adornado con una foto de ella y de Lucius Malfoy agarrados del brazos, mientras se les veía adentrarse en una sala. El artículo estaba firmado por Rita Skeeter.

"_Anoche, 02 de Octubre, el ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ofreció en el salón de actos del ministerio de Magia, una cena en honor del ministro de Brasil, el señor Renato da Silva y un importante número de políticos e importantes empresarios brasileños, para incrementar las relaciones económicas entre los dos países. _

_A esta cena acudieron los principales responsables de casi todas las áreas del ministerio inglés con sus respectivas parejas, así como conocidos e importantes magos de nuestro país. _

_Lo que aparentemente iba a ser una agradable y tranquila noche, no fue así. Alrededor de las 19:45 de la tarde apareció la pareja formada por Hermione Granger y Lucius Malfoy. _

_Si, han leído ustedes bien, Hermione Granger, la gran amiga de Harry Potter (con el que en su momento tuvo un affaire durante el torneo de los tres magos, celebrado en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts en el año 1995, después de mantener un tórrido idilio con el famosísimo jugador de quiddich Víktor Krum, y del que yo misma hice referencia en este periódico) y el ex millonario y ex mortífago, defensor a ultranza de la supremacía de los magos de sangre pura, y antaño enemigo acérrimo de la que ahora parece su nueva conquista._

_La nueva pareja, agarrada del brazo, se pavoneó arrogantemente por todo el salón, ella, con un ajustado y provocativo vestido rojo, y él con su túnica de gala. Muy elegantes los dos, todo sea dicho, no se escondían a la hora de dedicarse carantoñas públicamente (más por parte de ella que de él, que parecía encantada con la situación) despertando todo tipo de comentarios entre el resto de asistentes al evento._

_Según fuentes cercanas a la pareja, podrían llevar viéndose un par de meses, más concretamente desde la inauguración de las tres nuevas salas del museo Da Vincci, en la que coincidieron. Aunque no cabe descartar la posibilidad de que todo haya sido un montaje por parte de los dos. _

_Hermione Granger, esta joven bruja de turbio pasado sentimental, y recién ascendida a directora del Departamento de Asistencia Jurídica al Mago y Regulaciones Patrimoniales, apenas hace dos meses, querría resarcirse de esa manera de la humillación publica que supondrá para ella el próximo enlace matrimonial, de su hasta ahora última pareja conocida, el también amigo de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, del cual se dice que abandonó a la bruja por su actual prometida, y habría aceptado la deshonesta proposición del señor Malfoy, el cual estaría muy interesado en volver a formar parte destacada de la comunidad mágica, y por la cual, la habría ofrecido organizar este teatro a cambio de que ella persuadiera al actual ministro, del cual es muy amiga, para que le sitúe en un cargo de mayor poder e influencia._

"¿Cómo ha podido…? ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a…?" pensaba Hermione "Esa maldita…" unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron.

- Adelante- contestó Hermione. Era Percy.

- Buenos días ¿Has leído el profeta? -

- Si, acabo de hacerlo – le respondió muy seca.

- ¿Y que te parece? -

- ¿Qué que me parece? – respondió enfadada. - ¿Tu que crees? ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tenga tanto veneno por dentro para escribir esta porquería? – añadió agitando el periódico enérgicamente y tirándolo contra el suelo finalmente.

- Hermione, tienes que reconocer que tu aparición de anoche con Malfoy…-

- Si, si. Lo sé, fue algo muy sorpresivo, pero ¿qué necesidad había para escribir toda esa sarta de mentiras? -

- ¿De verdad son mentiras? -

- ¡¡Por supuesto que lo son!! ¿Qué clase de persona te crees que soy? – le gritó muy ofendida

- Mira Hermione, yo te aprecio sinceramente, y se la clase de persona eres, sino no te habría ascendido, pero esa relación con ese hombre…-

- Esa relación con ese hombre es mi problema -

- Por supuesto que lo es. Solo dime una cosa. Te prometo que sea cual sea la respuesta no voy a hacer ni decir nada a nadie –

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – le preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¿Es cierta vuestra relación? -

- Si Percy, lo es. Llevamos juntos desde el mes de Mayo y estamos muy enamorados, aunque os cueste a todos mucho creéroslo. -

- ¿Cómo no nos va a costar cuando él te ha odiado toda la vida, incluso ha querido matarte en alguna ocasión? –

- Hablas igual que tu hermano Ronald -

- Eso es porque nos preocupamos por ti – la dijo Percy cariñosamente.

- Si, seguro –

- Mira, no se que es lo que habrá pasado entre mi hermano y tu, y tampoco me importa, lo que pase ente Malfoy y tu, solo espero que sepas lo que haces y que no afecte a tu nuevo cargo y a la buena imagen del ministerio que tanto trabajo nos está costando demostrar –

- No temas, la buena imagen del ministerio seguirá intacta – le dijo cortantemente.

- Pues ojala seáis muy felices – dicho esto el mago se marchó de su despacho dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Lucius y ella ya lo habían hablado y sabían que no iba a ser fácil que la gente aceptase su relación, pero no les importaba, estar juntos era lo único que necesitaban para ser felices.

…

Las semanas pasaron y poco a poco la gente se fue acostumbrando a verles juntos. Los periodistas dejaron de perseguirles, ahora tenían un nuevo objetivo, la boda de Ronald Weasley y Paulette Bayard.

Hermione estaba muy centrada en su trabajo y cada día se sentía más cómoda en su nuevo puesto. Sin embargo en su vida personal era al contrario, echaba mucho de menos a sus amigos. Ginny tendría que haber dado a luz a esas alturas, y nada la hubiera gustado más que poder compartir ese momento tan importante con su amiga. La había mandado una felicitación de navidad hace un par de días, pero ni ella ni Harry la habían respondido.

La relación con su padre era nula a pesar de los esfuerzos de su madre para que se arreglasen. El no aceptaba la relación de su hija con un hombre tan mayor y hasta que no rompiese con él no iba a volver a dirigirla la palabra, esas fueron las palabras de su padre la última vez que se vieron. Hermione estuvo varios días llorando, aunque no le comentó nada a Lucius, no quería que supiera lo mal que lo estaba pasando y que se angustiase más de lo que estaba.

Además de eso cada día se sentía más preocupada por Lucius, últimamente le notaba triste y abstraído, y por más que le preguntaba que le pasaba él no la decía nada, pero ella sabía que eso no era verdad, ya ni siquiera hacían el amor. No sabía porqué pero había algo que la decía que su ascenso tenía mucho que ver en ello, porque a pesar de lo mucho que había cambiado seguía siendo un hombre con algunas ideas un poco anticuadas y que ella tuviese un puesto más alto y ganase más dinero que él no le debía de estar sentando muy bien, así que se la ocurrió una idea, sabía que no iba a ser algo fácil de conseguir, y menos después de aquella conversación con Percy, pero tenía que intentarlo. Haría cualquier cosa por verle feliz, le amaba tanto que era capaz de eso y de más.

Unas semanas antes de navidad, Hermione había ido a hablar directamente con Percy Weasley para pedirle que la ayudara, y aunque la costó mucho, al final este accedió.

El día de navidad por fin llegó, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, quería ver la cara que pondría su novio al ver su regalo.

- Vamos, tenemos que abrir los regalos – apremió Hermione a Lucius en cuanto se despertó.

- Si, si, ya vamos – la respondió de malos modos.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala donde estaban los regalos, solo había cuatro paquetes, dos para ella y dos para él. Decidieron que abrirían los paquetes alternándose, primero ella y luego él. El primer regalo de Hermione fue un libro sobre la evolución de la magia a principios del siglo XVIII. Le tocaba turno a Lucius, su regalo una nueva túnica de color negro. El segundo de ella fue una bonita gargantilla de oro con dos pequeños corazones entrelazados. Hermione se emocionó mucho, le besó tiernamente en los labios y le pidió que la ayudase a ponérsela.

- Toma, este es tu otro regalo – le dijo con una gran sonrisa a Lucius, entregándole un fino paquete, tamaño dina4, con un gran lazo verde.

- ¿Qué es esto? – la preguntó mientras lo abría.

- Léelo – le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Lucius comenzó a leer. Según avanzaba en su lectura se iba sorprendiendo más.

- Pero esto…esto… ¿es lo que yo creo? –

- Espero que si – le respondió sonriendo.

- ¡¡Este documento dice que me van a devolver mis bienes!! ¡¡Mi casa, mis cuentas de gringots!! –

- Si, es mi regalo de navidad para ti – le contestó muy orgullosa, entrelazando sus manos por detrás de su espalda y haciendo girar ligeramente su torso de izquierda a derecha.

- ¿Tu regalo? – Lucius estaba muy sorprendido.

- Si. Pensé que esto sería lo mejor que te podía regalar, llevabas unos días tan triste, y pensaba que era por culpa de mi ascenso, y como una de mis nuevas responsabilidades es la de la gestión de patrimonios, hablé con Percy Weasley para saber como podríamos hacer para devolverte todo lo que te pertenece, y al final…- Lucius la miraba perplejo.

- Pero esto es…es…no tengo palabras. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? -

- Porque quiero verte feliz -

- ¿Y por eso te has puesto a ti misma como avalista del buen uso de mis bienes?-

- Bueno…si…Percy no estaba muy convencido de devolvértelo todo, y esa fue la única manera de convencerle -

- Pero tu no tienes posesiones con las que me puedas avalar, así que ¿me puedes explicar qué tipo de aval es ese?-

- Pues uno personal – ante la cara de extrañeza de Malfoy, Hermione añadió quitándole importancia al asunto – Bueno, nada…me he comprometido a que si volvieras a…bueno, a lo de antes, al no tener bienes a mi nombre, tendría que dimitir de mi trabajo en el ministerio, ya ves tú, y en el caso más extremo hasta tendría que ir a azkaban, pero…pff- le respondió sin parar de sonreír. El la miraba atónito.

- ¿Tu sabes lo que has hecho? – le preguntó muy serio, agarrándola con fuerza por los hombros. Ella se asustó por su reacción.

- Pensé que te gustaría, que te haría feliz volver a recuperar tus cosas, pero parece que nunca acierto con ninguno de tus regalos – le dijo agachando la cabeza, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Hermione creía que le iba a encantar el regalo, que iba a dar saltos de alegría, pero por lo visto, otra vez más se había vuelto a equivocar con él.

- ¿Gustarme?...claro que me gusta mi amor… - la respondió levantándola la cabeza para que le mirase - No te imaginas cuanto significa esto para mí, y no me estoy refiriendo al hecho de recuperar mis pertenencias, mi dinero, si no a que tu estés dispuesta a sacrificar toda tu vida por mi, primero tus amigos, tu padre, y ahora esto…No…no tengo palabras para…- la dijo mientras la acariciaba la cara.

Hermione le interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios. – No estoy sacrificando nada por ti, porque esto lo hago porque te quiero, porque me sale de dentro. Esto para mi supone tanto sacrificio como darte un beso de buenos días al despertar juntos, o sentarnos en el jardín a tomar el te cuando hace sol, simplemente disfruto haciéndolo – le dijo. No se lo podía creer, pero a Lucius se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas, así que se abrazó fuertemente a él y cuando unos instantes después se soltaron, él la dijo.

- Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido nunca – Hermione se sonrojó, sintió como si fuera la primera vez que la decía algún piropo o alguna cosa bonita, y le intentó sonreír, pero él se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola apasionadamente. Cuando el beso terminó, él la miró intensamente. – Si alguien me hubiera dicho que…-

En vista que no seguía hablando, Hermione le preguntó -¿Qué? –

Malfoy negó con la cabeza – Que te amo como nunca pensé que volvería a amar a nadie –

- Lucius – susurró Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sentía un nudo en el corazón. El volvió a besarla, esta vez suavemente, disfrutando de cada milímetro de sus labios, recreándose en ellos. Hermione se sentía flotar.

Solamente por estar disfrutando de ese momento con él había merecido la pena todo lo mal que lo había pasado en las últimas semanas. ¿Cómo era posible que después de todos los meses que llevaban juntos, la hiciese sentir como si fuera la primera vez que la besaba? Y su olor…Mmm…hacía tanto que había dejado de sentirlo con esa intensidad…

Era tan maravilloso e increíble el momento que estaban compartiendo que no les importó estar en el salón, allí mismo hicieron el amor entre dulces promesas de amor, besos y caricias como nunca hasta ahora se habían ofrecido. Al terminar, se recostaron los dos en el sillón, ella encima de él, sudando, temblando, y Lucius muy caballerosamente la tapó con la túnica que le acababa de regalar.

- Cariño, te la voy a dejar empapada y apestando a sudor – le dijo muy dulcemente Hermione.

- No me importa, me vuelve loco tu olor – le dijo olisqueándola el cuello, a lo que ella respondió riendo tímidamente, encogiendo el lado del cuello donde él la hacia cosquillas con su nariz – Además, así cada vez que la lleve puesta será como tenerte cerca, como si me estuvieras abrazando – Hermione se giró y le besó en los labios.

Para celebrar, Lucius la quería llevar a comer al mejor restaurante de todo Londres, pero ella le recordó que era navidad y que todo estaba cerrado, así que se quedaron en casa haciendo planes sobre como Lucius iba a recompensar a Hermione por todo. Ella insistió en que no hacía falta, que no había nada que compensar, pero él ya tenía planes en mente, aunque hasta por lo menos el dos de Enero no podrían llevarse a cabo, por que ese día era cuando podría hacer posesión de sus bienes y su dinero legalmente.

Después de comer, Hermione recibió una lechuza, era de Ginny.

"_Querida Hermione:_

_Felices fiestas para ti y para Lucius también, con el que supongo pasaras las navidades._

_Perdóname por no haberte respondido antes, pero hace un par de días que ha nacido mi bebe y acabo de llegar del hospital. Ha sido un niño y le hemos llamado James Sirius, se parece muchísimo a Harry. Es precioso. No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de que le conozcas. Le pedí a Harry que te respondiera por mí, pero al llegar a casa me ha confesado que no lo ha hecho. Creo que se avergüenza de cómo te trató aquel día. Yo también lo hago. Se que me porté muy mal contigo, pero en ese momento no supe como reaccionar, me quedé paralizada, y después ha ido pasando el tiempo y cada vez me resultaba más difícil escribirte, así que me alegro que lo hayas hecho tú por que me has dado el coraje suficiente para responderte._

_Ojala puedas perdonarme, te aseguro que estoy muy arrepentida de lo que pasó y me gustaría que pudiésemos volver a ser amigas._

_Besos y abrazos_

_P.D.: Por favor, no le cuentes nada a Harry, es mejor que por el momento no sepa que te he escrito._

_P.D.: Saluda a tu novio de mi parte._

…

En seguida Hermione le enseño la carta a Malfoy.

- ¿Ves como las cosas se van solucionando? Solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia -

...

...

...


	11. Ilusión Parte II

**CAPITULO XI – ILUSION (PARTE II)**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0**

**ILUSION: **(Del lat. _illusĭo, -ōnis_). Concepto, imagen o representación sin verdadera realidad, sugeridos por la imaginación o causados por engaño de los sentidos.

(Definición de la RAE)

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0**

La luz se reflejaba en el diamante que tenía enfrente suyo, formando diminutos arco iris. No sabía como era posible, pero ese pequeño objeto tenía un efecto hipnótico en ella que la impedía mirar a otro lugar ¿O tal vez habían sido las palabras del hombre que se lo estaba mostrando?

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Lucius.

- Es precioso – le dijo sin salir de su asombro.

El mago sacó el anillo de la pequeña cajita en la que estaba, cogió la mano de Hermione y lo deslizó delicadamente por su dedo. Ella seguía hipnotizada viendo como el anillo brillaba en su mano.

- Es lo menos que te mereces -

De vuelta a su trabajo, recordó las palabras de su novio. _"Me he puesto en contacto con el departamento de aurores para que den con el paradero de Narcissa. En cuanto la encuentren la voy a pedir el divorcio para que nos podamos casar, si tu me aceptas como esposo, claro está"_ en ese preciso momento fue cuando la enseño el anillo.

Por supuesto que le aceptaba.

La noticia la había sorprendido tanto que no había podido pensar en nada, pero ahora, con la mente fría, miles de preguntas la daban vueltas por la cabeza. ¿Habría Lucius pensado su proposición en serio? Sus padres eran muggles ¿seguro que no le importaría que entrasen a formar parte de su familia? Y si se casaban ¿querría tener hijos con ella? Hermione quería tener hijos, sus hijos, pero y él ¿estaría dispuesto a mezclar su sangre con la de ella? ¿Y si al principio no le importaba pero luego cambiaba de opinión? Tendría que hablar con él seriamente sobre esto, pero ¿y si sus dudas le hacían echarse para atrás? ¿Y si cambiaba de opinión con respecto a ella y se daba cuenta cuan diferentes son sus mundos y la dejaba? Solo de imaginarse la situación sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Ese mismo fin de semana, cuando ella fue a pasarlo a la mansión, como de costumbre, y mientras terminaban de cenar, le contó cuales eran sus miedos.

- ¡¡Claro que no estoy buscando excusas para no casarme contigo!! – le gritó a Malfoy algo dolida porque pensase de esa manera de ella.

- ¿Entonces a que viene todo eso ahora? No, no, no me contestes, lo se de sobra, te han puesto en mi contra ¿verdad?, te han llenado la cabeza de basura contra mi… - la respondió enfadado.

- ¡¡No. Lucius por favor, escúchame. No es eso!! -

- Soy bueno para meterme en tu cama pero no para que te cases conmigo – la dijo hirientemente.

-¡¡Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme!! – le gritó muy nerviosa. El la miró con furia, pero se cruzó de brazos y enseñándola la palma de su mano derecha, la invitó a que le explicase.

– Estoy asustada, Lucius. Estoy muerta de miedo de que un día de estos te despiertes y te des cuenta de lo poca cosa que soy para ti. Estoy muerta de miedo de que a una de esas reuniones a las que vas de gente como tu, te pongan en mi contra, te hagan volver a pensar igual que antes y me abandones y me vuelvas a odiar.– le dijo a punto de echarse a llorar. - Eso no podría soportarlo – añadió bajando la mirada.

Malfoy se quedó callado, pensando, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

- Ya lo están haciendo ¿verdad? Te están poniendo en mi contra-

- Si, lo están haciendo. Igual que a ti te lo están haciendo conmigo ¿O acaso te crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que te está haciendo tu padre? – la respondió después de pensarse la respuesta unos segundos.

- Pues si, me padre ha dejado de hablarme por estar contigo, pero no es lo mismo –

-¿Porque no? –

- Porque…porque…porque no, vale. No me hagas decir cosas de las que después podamos arrepentirnos los dos, Lucius – le respondió acordándose de su pasado, el cual ella nunca le había reprochado. _"Para que andar removiendo la basura, lo único que se consigue es que huela mal"_ es lo que siempre pensaba sobre ese tema.

- Es por mi pasado de mortífago ¿verdad? En el fondo sigues sin creer que haya cambiado. Nunca lo has hecho.-

- No, eso no es cierto, claro que creo que has cambiado, pero dime si de verdad si estarías dispuesto a ir a cenar a casa de mis padres muggles algún día - Malfoy no respondió. - ¿Y el día de nuestra boda podrías estar sentado en la misma mesa que ellos? ¿Y tus nuevos amigos estarían dispuestos a celebrarlo con nosotros si ellos vinieran? Yo lo dudo, pero…-

- No hace falta que sigas con tu exposición, te he entendido a la primera, querida -

- En serio, cariño, yo te quiero, pero no lo puedo evitar. Estoy asustada –

- No te imaginas cuanto me duele que no confíes en mi – Malfoy se levantó de la mesa y dando un portazo se encerró en su despacho, en donde pasó la noche.

Era la primera vez desde que comenzó su relación, hace unos nueve meses, que mientras ella estaba en la mansión no dormían juntos. Apunto estuvo a media noche de bajar a buscarle, no podía dormir sin él y mucho menos después de la pelea, pero sentía que Lucius necesitaba estar solo y pensar. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hermione fue a buscarle para desayunar, tuvieron una reveladora conversación.

- Tenías razón. Me he pasado toda la noche pensando, y creo que tal vez me he precipitado con lo del matrimonio. No estoy preparado para relacionarme con tu familia. – la dijo muy serio.

A Hermione la dolió mucho su respuesta, pero por lo menos habían aclarado las cosas antes de que fuera más tarde. - ¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora? – le preguntó con miedo. Lucius no la respondía y comenzó a temblar, eso significaba que él_…"Oh, dios. ¡¡No por favor!!"_ pensó, y se abrazó fuertemente al mago.

Unos segundos después él la devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad y se quedaron en silencio.

- ¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz? – la preguntó Malfoy.

- Si – le respondió en voz baja sin soltarle.

Lucius respiró hondo y unos segundos después, por fin la contestó - Estoy dispuesto a cambiar mi actitud con tus padres – Hermione le soltó y le miró confundida – Por lo menos voy a hacer todo lo posible, pero voy a necesitar algo de tiempo y de comprensión por tu parte –

- Claro que si, todo lo que necesites – le respondió muy emocionada.

- Y respecto a la boda… - añadió - Imagino que de aquí a que encuentren a Narcissa, y que después tramitemos el divorcio, pasará bastante tiempo, ese tipo de papeleos va muy lento, así que supongo que podemos seguir con nuestro compromiso y más adelante concretar fechas y el resto de detalles, si todavía queremos continuar con la boda. ¿No te parece? – la dijo acariciándola el pelo.

- Me parece muy bien. Solo pensar en que me tengo que deshacer de este precioso anillo al que le he cogido tanto cariño… - bromeó sintiéndose tremendamente aliviada.

- ¿Con que solo me quieres por el anillo, eh? Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso – la dijo y comenzó a hacerla cosquillas. Después de un rato de juegos y de que terminasen los dos en el suelo riendo, él sobre ella, Hermione se puso muy seria y le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara.

- No te imaginas que mal lo he pasado, pensaba que ibas a romper conmigo - él no la contestó, solo la miró y la acarició el pelo. – Creo que si eso pasara me moriría de la pena. Te quiero tanto… -

- Eso no va a pasar nunca, mi amor – la contestó y Hermione se incorporó un poco para poder besarle.

- ¿Por qué ya no me llamas gatita? – le preguntó cuando terminó el beso.

- Porque ya no me arañas como antes –

- ¿A no? ¿Quieres apostar?

**…**

Habían pasado un par de semanas y los aurores todavía no tenían ni rastro de Narcissa, pero a Hermione no le preocupaba, porque así le daba tiempo a Lucius para ir haciéndose a la idea de relacionarse con sus padres, bueno, más bien a su madre, porque su padre seguía sin hablarla.

Con Ginny había habido un pequeño acercamiento, pero todavía quedaba mucho que superar para poder volver a la amistad de antes. Ginebra la había propuesto quedar el jueves por la tarde para que conociera al bebé, ya que Harry tenía turno de tarde y no volvería a casa hasta bien entrada la noche. Parecía mentira que el niño estuviera a punto de cumplir tres meses y todavía no le hubiera conocido, pero no pudo ser, ya que Percy la había mandado a un congreso sobre derecho mágico internacional en Barcelona.

Iban a ser los tres días más aburridos de su vida.

El martes por la noche, en cuanto llegó al hotel donde se iban a hospedar todos los participantes, le mandó una lechuza a su novio diciéndole que había llegado bien y lo mucho que le iba a echar de menos, y además que el viernes por la noche, en cuanto terminase el congreso, iba directamente para su casa.

A la mañana siguiente, al bajar a desayunar, vio como en la recepción había mucho revuelo de gente y se acercó para saber que es lo que pasaba. La conferencia había sido anulada. Por lo visto, la noche anterior, los ponentes habían salido a cenar a un restaurante cercano y habían sufrido una grave intoxicación alimenticia. Llevaban en el hospital desde las cuatro de la madrugada, y según las últimas noticias iban a tener que estar en observación al menos un día más.

¡¡Increíble!! ¡¡Era su día de suerte!! Podría volver a casa con Lucius.

Antes de volver le compró una botella del mejor cava y una reproducción en miniatura de la Sagrada Familia, en la que mediante magia, se podía ver como terminaba de construirse por si sola. A Hermione le resultó un objeto fascinante y muy divertido de observar.

El viaje en el trasladador no fue nada agradable, pero todo el mareo se la pasó al llegar a la verja de la casa, esta se abrió sola y se adentró en los terrenos de la mansión para darle una sorpresa a su novio. Al entrar a la casa oyó voces de hombre, por lo visto Lucius no estaba solo, y aunque al principio no entendía muy claro lo que decían, según se iba acercando al despacho comenzó a oír con claridad.

- …lo conseguirías –

- Siempre fuiste muy desconfiado respecto a mis habilidades con las mujeres – contestó Malfoy.

- Es que nunca pensé que tuvieses tanta sangre fría para fingir durante tantos meses –

- He sido mortífago ¿recuerdas?–

- Desde luego, vaya estomago ¿Por qué me imagino que habréis tenido relaciones sexuales, no? –

- Pues si –

- ¿Y no me vas a contar que tal la experiencia? –

- Por supuesto que no, soy un caballero –

- Vamos Lucius, nos conocemos desde hace mucho ¿no me digas que ahora te da vergüenza contarme los detalles de tus relaciones sexuales? Cuando estabas casado con Narcissa no te importaba –

-Eso era antes –

- ¿No te habrás enamorado de una inmunda sangre sucia, verdad? – preguntó el hombre preocupado.

- ¿Por qué clase de hombre me tomas, Robert? – le respondió ofendido.

Hermione estaba horrorizada de lo que estaba oyendo. Se había aproximado al despacho lo suficiente para escuchar con claridad la conversación, y a pesar de que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, los dos hombres estaban tan abstraídos en su charla que no se dieron cuenta que ella les estaba oyendo.

- Por lo menos habrás disfrutado algo en la cama con ella ¿no? Ese tipo de mujeres solo valen para una noche – dijo con voz de desprecio.

-Robert, ya te he dicho que no te voy a responder. ¿Firmamos los papeles entonces? Me parece que mi mansión vale mucho más de los 15.000 galeones que me pediste en su día como aval – le contestó fríamente.

- Inmediatamente – respondió el hombre, y mientras Hermione veía como firmaba unos documentos le oyó como le decía a Lucius - ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer con ella? ¿Vas a seguir con el teatrito para que el ministro piense que eres un hombre arrepentido y enamorado y te ofrezca un cargo importante dentro del ministerio? ¿O la vas a dejar contándola como la engañaste haciéndola tomar un filtro de amor sin que ella lo supiera, para que se enamorase de ti, y así poder recuperar todas tus pertenencias y vengarte de esa gente?– le preguntó alegremente.

- Ya sabes cuales son mis planes, Robert, y pienso seguir con ellos hasta que consiga lo que me he propuesto, llegar lo más arriba en el ministerio como me sea posible. Después ya veré como me deshago de ella.-

Había sido tanto el impacto de lo que había escuchado que se la nubló la vista, se la paró el corazón y dejo de respirar por unos instantes. Todo comenzó a volverse negro y las voces se apagaron, pero un estallido la hizo recobrar el sentido, se la había caído la botella de cava de las manos y había explotado.

Inmediatamente, la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe, al otro lado se encontraba Lucius. Sus ojos conectaron durante una décima de segundo, lo suficiente para que Hermione reconociera en ellos a Lucius Malfoy el mortífago, su fría mirada, su aire de superioridad, su gesto repulsión. El hombre del que se había enamorado ya no estaba allí, y antes de que nadie pudiese hacer nada, Hermione salió corriendo, mientras a lo lejos oía a Lucius llamarla a gritos.

En cuanto salió de los terrenos de la mansión se despareció.

**…**

No sabía donde estaba…era un lugar con árboles y columpios…era el parque donde sus padres la llevaban a jugar cuando era pequeña, ahora recordaba. Entre lágrimas buscó el lugar más escondido y se sentó sobre la hierba, con las rodillas en alto y sus brazos rodeándolas. No quería que la viera la gente y ese lugar, escondido entre los setos podría valer, además, a esas alturas del año, a pesar que la primavera estaba a punto de llegar, todavía hacía frío y había poca gente en el parque.

Con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y sus piernas lloraba desconsoladamente. Las palabras de aquel hombre resonaban una y otra vez en su cerebro. ¿Cómo había sido posible? La había estado mintiendo todo el tiempo y ella no se había dado cuenta, es más, estaba absolutamente segura del amor de Lucius por ella, hubiera apostado su vida a que era sincero. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de mentirla de esa manera? ¿Cómo había podido pedirla que se casara con él? ¿Cómo había podido engatusarla con palabras de amor, con las promesas de un futuro juntos? ¿Cómo había podido hacerla el amor de esa manera? Sintió nauseas, la cabeza la daba vueltas. ¿Cómo había podido acariciarla y besarla con tanta ternura, con tanta pasión? ¿Cómo había podido consolarla cuando ella…? ¡Oh, dios!…¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo había podido elegirle a él antes que a sus amigos, incluso antes que a Ron?...Ellos tuvieron razón todo el tiempo, él la estaba engañando, la estaba utilizando, y ella, sin embargo… que ciega había estado…

Lloraba desconsoladamente, no podía parar, sentía que el corazón se la desgarraba en mil pedazos, que la arrancaban la felicidad, la ilusión, y la vida lentamente y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para moverse, solo llorar y llorar y llorar.

En algún momento debió de desmayarse o quedarse dormida de agotamiento, quien sabe, porque despertó y todo se había vuelto negro, se había hecho de noche. Sintió como tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido y como pudo se tumbó boca arriba en el gélido suelo. La hierba estaba húmeda, pero a ella la importaba poco ¿Cómo la iba a importar esa nimiedad cuando se acababa de enterar que el hombre al que más había amado en su vida la había mentido, se había burlado de ella una vez más? Y ella, una de las brujas más inteligentes de su generación no había sospechado nada, le había creído como una maldita estúpida, eso es lo que era, un estúpida.

Allí tumbada en el suelo la rabia se apoderó de ella y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo gritando – Estúpida…estúpida… estúpida…estúpida……estúpida…-

- Disculpe señorita ¿Se encuentra bien? – la preguntó una voz de hombre. En seguida se incorporó como pudo, secándose las lagrimas, y le respondió.

- Si, si, no se preocupe – En su esfuerzo por aparentar que estaba bien e intentar echar a andar las piernas, entumecidas todavía por el frió, se la doblaron y apunto estuvo de caerse, pero aquel hombre la sujetó con fuerza.

- A mi me parece que no – la respondió.

Hermione le miró, era un policía y estaba mirando al suelo intentando encontrar algo. Al no hacerlo, el hombre sacó una pequeña linterna del bolsillo y comenzó a iluminar donde había estado tumbada Hermione hace unos segundos.

- Si me disculpa, tengo que volver a casa – le dijo echando a caminar con decisión.

- Alto ahí – la respondió sujetándola fuertemente por el brazo e iluminándola con la linterna. La luz la cegó y con el brazo que tenía libre se tapó la cara.

- ¿Me vas a decir que has consumido? –

- ¿De que está hablando? -

- Vamos, no te hagas la tonta ¿Qué ha sido cocaína, heroína, pastillas? -

- Yo no he tomado nada, se lo juro – le respondió.

- Ya, todos decís lo mismo. Vamos, saca lo que tengas en los bolsillos -

- Usted no tiene ningún derecho para tratarme así – le recriminó.

- ¿Qué no? ya lo veremos – la respondió mientras con una mano la cacheaba por los bolsillos del pantalón, en los que llevaba la varita. – Vaya, vaya ¿Qué es esto? -

Hermione le dio un fuerte manotazo y salió corriendo lo más aprisa que pudo mientras el hombre la gritaba que se detuviese. En cuanto llegó detrás de la encima más grande del parque, se desapareció.

Esta vez se encontró en la puerta de su casa, entró dentro y cerró puertas y ventanas, no quería que nadie supiese que estaba allí. No quería que nadie la molestase, solo quería llorar y dormir y no volver a despertarse nunca más.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0**

Por favor no me odiéis, esto es algo que tenía que pasar. Ya se que no es bonito, pero es lo que hay.

A tods aquells que habéis desconfiado de Malfoy en algún momento, ¡¡premio de 1.000 minipuntos!! ;))

También quería agradecer por vuestros reviews a los que no puedo hacerlo en persona, bueno y a todos en general por seguir mi historia.


	12. Siempre se puede ir a peor

**CAPITULO 12 – SIEMPRE SE PUEDE IR A PEOR**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0**

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó a su casa y se metió en la cama, tal vez un día, tal vez dos. ¿A quién le importaba?

Con todas las persianas bajadas no entraba nada de luz, ella lo prefería así.

En algún momento oyó como alguien golpeaba la puerta enérgicamente. ¿Sería Lucius? La daba igual, no quería volver a verle nunca más, ni saber nada de él. Volvió a llorar con rabia, con angustia, con dolor, con vergüenza, nunca sus lágrimas habían tenido un sabor tan amargo, y sin saber bien cuando se volvió a quedar dormida por el agotamiento.

A lo que ella le parecieron varias horas después, creyó oír como algo golpeaba la ventana, pero no le hizo caso, no tenía fuerzas. Quería volver a dormir, pero no podía, no tenía sueño, y como pudo se levantó de la cama para beber algo, se sentía mareada.

Al pasar por la puerta de la entrada de camino hacia la cocina, vio que la habían dejado un par de cartas, pero las ignoró. Una vez allí bebió un vaso de zumo de calabaza y encendió la radio, quería saber que día era. "Domingo" y eran las tres y media de la tarde. Eso significaba que había estado dos días sin ir a trabajar. Seguramente alguien estaría preocupado por ella y aunque no tenía ganas, tendría que ir al día siguiente al ministerio, la gustase o no tenía responsabilidades con las que cumplir, pero primero volvería a la cama, se sentía tan cansada… Un par de metros antes de llegar, sonó el teléfono. Era su madre, y al parecer estaba muy preocupada porque acababan de ir Harry y Ron a buscarla a su casa. La habían contado que llevaba dos días sin aparecer por el trabajo y que nadie sabía nada de ella, incluido su novio Lucius, el cual les había dicho que se habían peleado y ella se había marchado de su mansión sin decir nada.

Al oír su nombre, Hermione comenzó a llorar. Su madre muy preocupada la preguntó que la pasaba y ella la explicó como pudo, entre llantos, parte de lo que había sucedido. La mujer insistió en que fuera a pasar con ellos una temporada, que seguro que su padre la perdonaba. Al principio Hermione no quería ir, prefería quedarse en su casa, llorando sin que nadie la viese, pero se empecinó tanto que al final tuvo que aceptar. _"Está bien, solo serán un par de días"_ se prometió a si misma.

Unas horas después, al llegar a casa de sus padres, su madre la recibió con los brazos abiertos, y Hermione, abrazada a ella, lloró como si fuera una niña de cuatro años que se acaba de caer de un columpio.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llegó al ministerio, lo primero que hizo fue decirle a su secretaria que si Lucius Malfoy iba a visitarla le dijera que no estaba. Al principio apenas se podía concentrar en sus quehaceres, ya que no dejaban de interrumpirla, primero Percy, después el mismísimo ministro en persona preocupándose por su salud, ya que ella había inventado que se había debido intoxicar, como los ponentes del congreso en Barcelona y no podía ni levantarse de la cama, aunque Kingsley no la creyó, pero al finalizar la tarde agradeció haber ido, ya que por lo menos durante esas horas había tenido la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas que no fueran Malfoy. Aunque la opresión que sentía en el pecho y el nudo de la garganta no la habían abandonado en ningún momento.

Al día siguiente, a eso de media mañana, oyó como al otro lado de la puerta de su despacho, su secretaría estaba intentando convencer a Lucius de que ella no estaba. _"Cuanto antes pase el mal trago mejor" _se dijo a si misma, pero cuando salió, el mago se había marchado, y su secretaria estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

- No me pida que vuelva a hacer algo así, por favor - la pidió.

- Lo siento, Lucy. No volverá a suceder. Si vuelve hazle pasar –A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, en el fondo deseaba volver a verle y que él la abrazara como antes, como siempre, y ella, embriagada por su calor, por su olor, cerrase los ojos y se dejase llevar, y que al abrirlos todo hubiese sido una horrible pesadilla.

Pero él no volvió, y la semana pasó. Sus padres y su secretaria, con la que había hecho amistad y la había contado parte de la historia, la decían que con el paso del tiempo el dolor cesaría, pero no era así. Cada día que pasaba, cada hora, cada minuto, su dolor se hacía más profundo, porque él había sido el gran amor de su vida y sin él no podía vivir, no sabía como vivir, se había vuelto completamente dependiente de ese hombre, de sus caricias, de sus miradas. Si él no estaba a su lado hasta la fruta más sabrosa perdía todo su sabor, y la obra de teatro más divertida a ella la resultaba el más cruel de los dramas.

Cuanto le echaba de menos… a veces se sorprendía a si misma pensando en que tenía que contarle algo que la había pasado, o en que tenía que invitarle al nuevo restaurante italiano que acababan de abrir y del que tan bien hablaba todo el mundo, pero a los pocos segundos se daba cuenta que eso era algo que no iba a volver a pasar nunca más, porque él la había engañando, se había reído de ella, la había usado, y volvía a llorar desconsoladamente.

Quería recuperar su vida de antes, esa en la que aunque no era feliz, por lo menos no se sentía tan derrotada y desdichada como ahora. Intentó pensar en como era esa vida, pero ni siquiera recordaba que hacía en sus ratos libres antes de salir con él. ¿A que dedicaba su tiempo?... ¿Quedaba con sus amigos?...si, eso hacía, pero ahora no tenía amigos, tal vez pudiese quedar algún día con Ginny, aunque sin que Harry lo supiera.

Estaba convencida que él y Ron sabían lo que la había pasado y que además se alegraban, ya que una tarde al salir del ministerio se tropezó con Potter y la miró de ese modo…Eso le dolió más que nada, ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntarla que tal estaba o un simple hola la hubiese bastado. Nunca se había sentido tan sola, ni tan deprimida, y todo por ese maldito de Malfoy que la había arrebatado hasta las ganas de vivir.

Ese fin de semana fue a su casa, a recoger algo de ropa. Lo que en principio iba a ser una estancia de un par de días en casa de sus padres, se estaba alargando por insistencia de su madre. Al llegar le pareció ver un elfo en la puerta, pero cuando volvió a mirar no había nada.

Estaba guardando varias cosas en una pequeña maleta, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. No sabía que hacer, el corazón la latía muy deprisa ¿y si era él? El timbre volvió a sonar y ella se decidió a abrir. La sudaban las manos. Al abrir se tranquilizó, era su vecina de abajo para contarla que durante su ausencia habían estado yendo a buscarla un montón de hombres muy extraños, y ya de paso aprovechó para contarla los últimos chismes del vecindario. Cuando por fin se fue, Hermione suspiró aliviada, la mujer era agradable, pero a veces se ponía tan pesada…y ella tenía tan pocas ganas de hacer vida social…

Estaba casi terminando la maleta cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, seguro que era otra vez ella para contarla algo que se la había olvidado, siempre hacía igual, pero esta vez era Lucius, estaba muy serio, peinado con una coleta, vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza y con su bastón de la empuñadura plateada en forma de cabeza de serpiente con las fauces abiertas. En cuanto le vio, le dio un vuelco el corazón e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero él fue más rápido y puso un pie en la entrada para impedirlo.

- ¿Qué quieres?- le dijo muy fría Hermione.

- He venido para hablar contigo –

- Entre tu y yo no hay nada de que hablar, así que vete – le dijo muy seria.

- No hasta que me hayas escuchado –

- ¿No te parece que ya he oído suficiente? – le respondió muy enfadada. _"Que poco vergüenza"_ pensó.

- No – asintió, mirándola fijamente. - Mira, no se cuanto oíste aquel día, pero te aseguro que…-

- Lo oí todo – le interrumpió. – Y no me asegures nada porque ya no creo ni una sola de tus palabras –

- Por lo menos déjame que te explique…-

- ¡¡Márchate de mi casa!! – le gritó. Estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar y no

Quería darle esa satisfacción.

- Ya te he dicho que no me pienso ir sin que me hayas escuchado – la dijo con serenidad.

Si solo tuviese la varita a mano, se la había dejado encima de la cama, ¡¡mierda!!

De pronto, y sin que ni siquiera ella se lo esperase, le dijo fríamente - Está bien, pasa, me cuentas lo que has venido a decirme y te largas de mi vida para siempre. – Hermione se adentró en el salón y se puso a terminar de hacer la maleta, mientras él la miraba.

- Bueno, ¿Qué es eso que quieres decirme? No tengo todo el día ¿sabes?- le dijo bruscamente.

- ¿Te vas a algún sitio? – la preguntó

- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa – le respondió, y cruzándose de brazos le miró desafiantemente, el dolor se la estaba convirtiendo en rabia. – Estoy esperando –

- ¿Cuánto oíste? – la preguntó, apoyado en su bastón, sin mostrar ni rastro de ningún tipo de emoción.

- Ya te he dicho que todo –

- Si, pero quiero saber que es todo – la preguntó Malfoy. Ella se quedó pensando y le respondió.

- Desde que tú le decías a ese hombre que nunca había confiado en tu habilidad con las mujeres – se sabía la conversación de memoria, porque sonaba en su cerebro una y otra vez, una y otra vez sin parar.

- Lo siento mucho. Yo no quería que te enterases de…-

- Por supuesto que no, no te interesaba que supiera que eres un hijo de…-

- No es eso, Hermione, escúchame – la interrumpió -Al principio es cierto que te busqué para vengarme, os consideraba responsables directos a ti y a tus amigos de la muerte de mi hijo, y además quería recuperar mis pertenencias. Te mentí diciéndote que me había enamorado de ti y que había cambiado, lo admito, pero según te conocía y pasábamos más tiempo juntos todo cambió, tú me cambiaste…-

- Que falso eres – le respondió moviendo la cabeza ligeramente de lado a lado.

- Todo lo que te estoy diciendo ahora mismo es cierto –

- Si, seguro, como aquella mañana en tu casa -

- No Hermione, esto es diferente, aquella mañana…no estaba siendo sincero contigo, es cierto que alguna de las cosas que te dije fueron verdad, lo de que estaba en la ruina, lo de que me pasaba el día bebiendo, incluso de lo de que vi a Draco, pero tenía que convencerte de que…-

- ¿Y por eso me diste el filtro de amor? ¿Qué hiciste, le pediste a tu elfo que me lo echase en el te, verdad? – la preguntó sin inmutarse, aunque por dentro estaba deshecha.

- Estuviste tomándolo durante varios meses. Cada fin de semana que pasábamos juntos en mi mansión te dábamos un poco, pero la primera vez que lo bebiste sin darte cuenta fue aquel día en la fiesta del ministerio –

- ¿En la fiesta? Le preguntó extrañada. No se acordaba de mucho, pero desde luego sabía que él no se la había acercado con ninguna copa de nada, ella las iba cogiendo según el camarero pasaba con la bandeja, excepto una que la dio su jefa Totty y otra que la dio Kingsley, después de eso, apenas se podía acordar de algo.

- Si, alguien me ayudó a que te lo bebieras sin que sospecharas nada - Hermione rió amargamente. De pronto todo cobró sentido.

– Sin que sospechara…que imbécil he sido…y seguro que fue ella la que tuvo la idea de ascenderme para que luego me engatusaras para devolvértelo todo ¿verdad? – le miraba con asco, con rabia, con desprecio. - ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te acostaste con ella para convencerla que te ayudase? ¿Sois amantes? –

- ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo tan retorcido? -

- Porque te creo capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de acostarte con una apestosa sangre sucia como yo para conseguir lo que deseas. ¿Cómo era aquello de que un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere? Ahora lo entiendo todo. – dijo esto último casi susurrando, más para ella misma que para Lucius.

- Tal vez al principio te considerase eso, pero no ahora. No después de todo…-

-¡¡Por favor, ahórrate toda esa porquería!! ¿Ya has terminado con lo que venías a decirme?- les respondió furiosa.

- No. Quiero que sepas que entre la señora Sullivan y yo solo había un interés mutuo de venganza, nunca hubo nada más. Ella te odiaba porque no soportaba tener que trabajar con alguien como tú, consideraba que eras una enchufada del ministro y de Weasley y que no te merecías estar donde estabas. Y si, fue idea suya lo de tu ascenso-

A Hermione se le estaba revolviendo el estomago, cientos de imágenes se la estaban pasando por la cabeza. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, pero todo encajaba, el trato de su jefa al principio con ella y como cambió después; El ascenso, no es que no se lo hubiera merecido, pero sabía que había personas que llevaban mucho tiempo esperando por ese puesto; La relación con Malfoy, toda ella había estado llena de mentiras, de engaños, recordaba sus palabras de amor, sus promesas, sus besos, las veces que habían hecho el amor y sintió nauseas. Se sintió sucia.

- ¿Ya has terminado? - le preguntó con desprecio.

- Quiero que sepas que me enamoré de ti de verdad, y que nunca te hubiera pedido que me ayudases a recuperar mis pertenencias y que…- la respondió.

- ¿Sabes algo? solo espero que el acostarte conmigo te haya dado el mismo asco que me estás dando tú ahora mismo – le interrumpió con todo el odio y toda la repugnancia que estaba sintiendo. Se volvió, cogió su maleta a medio terminar y se marchó, dejándole en su casa completamente solo.

…

Al llegar a casa de sus padres por suerte no había nadie. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y debajo del agua caliente de la ducha comenzó a llorar. Se sentía tan débil, tan dolida, tan humillada, tan sola… Se recostó sobre la pared y resbaló por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con las rodillas en alto.

Cuando terminó de llorar salió de la ducha, había pasado demasiado tiempo debajo del agua, se dio cuenta al mirarse las manos y también se dio cuenta de algo más, el anillo de compromiso, todavía lo llevaba puesto. Lo contempló durante varios minutos, reuniendo fuerzas para lo que sabía debía hacer y cuando las tuvo, lentamente se lo sacó del dedo. La dieron ganas de besarlo, pero la cara de Lucius esa mañana en el despacho cuando le descubrió, se la apareció de repente, y lo dejó encima del lavabo.

Se miró al espejo, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y la dio muchísima pena lo que vio. Había adelgazado, ya que apenas comía, y tenía ojeras. Esa mujer que veía allí no era ella, ella era joven, alegre, enérgica, valiente, pero la otra mujer del espejo era todo lo contrario. Un reflejo dorado sobre su cuello la llamó la atención, era la gargantilla que la regaló Lucius en navidad, no se la había quitado desde entonces ni para bañarse. Subió la mano lentamente y la acarició, estaba fría, como el corazón del hombre que se la dio. Una inmensa rabia se apoderó de ella y con la misma mano que la acariciaba, la sujetó con fuerza y dio un fuerte tirón hasta que consiguió arrancársela, dejando una fina marca roja alrededor. No quería nada procedente de él, así que cogió una pequeña cajita, puso las dos joyas dentro y se las envió a Malfoy con su lechuza.

...

Un par de horas después, su padre, que acababa de llegar, la dijo que tenía visita. Era Ginny con su bebe.

En cuanto se vieron se abrazaron muy emocionadas las dos.

- Tenía que venir a verte – la dijo Ginny. – Harry me dijo que se encontró contigo en el ministerio y que te vio muy mal, pero que no se atrevió a decirte nada -

- Ojala os hubiera hecho caso a todos, ahora todo sería diferente- la dijo llorando.

- Hermione, ¿que es lo que ha pasado?- la preguntó Ginny. Ella le hizo prometer que no se lo contaría a nadie, solo de pensar que la gente supiera, se moría de vergüenza. Le explicó todo, y su amiga, aunque intentó disimular su enfado, no pudo.

Pasaron parte de la tarde hablando, desahogándose. Algo tenía que sacar en bueno de todo eso, había recuperado a su amiga y había conocido al bebe. Ginny tenía razón, era precioso.

…

Había pasado tres semanas desde que escuchara aquella horrible conversación y lejos de encontrarse mejor, se sentía cada vez más deprimida y solo salía de casa para ir a trabajar.

Esa mañana, al llegar al ministerio, Lucy, su secretaria, la avisó de que Percy quería verla en su despacho.

En seguida se dirigió hacia allí, pero su jefe no estaba solo, Kingsley estaba con él.

- Buenos días, Hermione. Siéntate por favor – la dijo el pelirrojo muy serio.

- ¿Querías verme? -

- Si. Ha pasado algo muy grave de lo que hemos preferido informarte en persona – Hermione miró preocupada a los dos hombre y el ministro, que estaba sentado en la mesa de Percy, la entregó un documento.

- Me temo que esto es para ti-

Ella cogió el papel y leyó atentamente cada palabra, incluso varias veces para cerciorarse de que lo que estaba viendo era cierto. – Pero esto…no puede ser verdad…- decía mientras les miraba muy nerviosa.

- Lo es Hermione, y es una acusación muy seria – le dijo Kingsley – Tienes que acompañarnos al departamento de aurores, allí te van a interrogar por la denuncia que alguien ha hecho en tu contra por cohecho y tráfico de influencias -

…

…

…


	13. La denuncia

**CAPITULO XIII – LA DENUNCIA**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Salió del despacho escoltada por Percy y Kingsley, con la cabeza agachada, confundida y mareada por la impotencia de ver como su vida se está yendo al garete y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. ¿Quién podría haberla hecho algo así? Un nombre saltó en su cabeza como un resorte...Lucius Abraxas Malfoy… ¡¡Por qué no la dejaba en paz?!...Cada día le odiaba más. No le bastaba con recuperar todas sus cosas, haberse reído y burlado de ella, y haberla destrozado el corazón, si no que ahora también la estaba despojando de su trabajo, por el que tanto se había esforzado y le había dedicado tanto tiempo de su miserable vida.

Como maldijo aquel día de Mayo que fue a esa fiesta, y al hombre que la engañó, y a Shakelbolt por haberla obligado a ir, y sobre todo a sí misma por haber sido tan débil y tan ilusa.

Al llegar al departamento de aurores vio a Harry y a Ron mirándola con pena y preocupación. Debían saberlo todo. Esa mirada se la clavó en lo más hondo del corazón.

En seguida la hicieron pasar al despacho del director, un hombre de mediana edad, pelo canoso y cara de muy pocos amigos. Arnulf Wilhelm, así se llamaba, la hizo sentarse en una silla para proceder a tomarla declaración. El ministro se marchó, prometiendo que regresaría más tarde, mientras que Percy, con otros dos hombres y una mujer más permanecieron en la sala.

- Señorita Granger, el departamento de aurores recibió hace unos días una denuncia en su contra por cohecho y trafico de influencias. Inmediatamente nos pusimos a investigar el asunto y hemos encontrado algunos indicios que nos demostrarían algunas irregularidades en el ejercicio de su cargo- su voz era grave y potente, lo que consiguió que Hermione se pusiera más nerviosa. La sudaban las manos y no podía ni respirar. ¿Como era posible que hubieran encontrado irregularidades? Ella no había hecho nada ilegal, estaba totalmente segura de ello.

– Si se comprueba que la acusación es correcta, se le sancionará con pena de inhabilitación para el empleo de cargo público de por vida y con pena de prisión de uno a dos años- Hermione se quedó pálida, se sentía mareada.

- En deferencia con usted, por los servicios prestados en la guerra, la dejaremos en libertad vigilada hasta el día del juicio, que se efectuará en dieciséis días, y desde ahora mismo será apartada su cargo. Solo si se comprueba que es inocente podrá volver a su puesto ¿Lo está entendiendo todo? – le preguntó muy serio. Ella asintió.

- Me alegro, porque ahora necesito preguntarla alguna cosas – el hombre cogió varios papeles de la mesa y los consultó, a continuación los soltó y entrelazando las manos, la miro y la preguntó muy seriamente - Usted ha sido hace poco ascendida a Directora del Departamento de Asistencia Jurídica al Mago y Regulaciones Patrimoniales ¿es cierto? –

- Si, desde hace unos seis meses -

- ¿Y por aquel momento usted ya mantenía relaciones sentimentales con el señor Lucius Malfoy? -

- Si -

- ¿Desde cuando? -

- Desde el mes de Mayo – respondió Hermione, y el mago anotó algo en sus papeles.

- ¿Es cierto que usted convenció al señor Percival Weasley de que debían devolverle sus posesiones al señor Malfoy? –

- Si, pero…-

- ¿Se la ocurrió la idea a usted sola o alguien la persuadió? – la interrumpió el auror.

- Se me ocurrió a mi sola -

- ¿Porqué? – le inquirió apoyándose sobre la mesa, echando el cuerpo hacia adelante aproximándose lo máximo posible a ella.

Hermione le miro con tristeza, ¿como le iba a explicar que lo había hecho porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre y que por él hubiera dado la vida, pero que él solo había estado con ella por venganza, y que en verdad la aborrecía? y ella, como la más estúpida del mundo le había dado absolutamente todo lo que tenía.

- Porque creí que el señor Malfoy ya había pagado suficientemente por todo lo malo que había hecho en el pasado, y que ya era hora de devolverle sus pertenencias – le respondió.

- ¿El se lo pidió? -

- Ya le he dicho antes que no. Fue cosa mía – contestó algo molesta por la insistencia del auror.

- ¿No le estará protegiendo, verdad? – la preguntó el hombre levantando la ceja derecha.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -

- Porque usted está enamorada de ese hombre, y por amor se hace cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo mentir en una declaración – la dijo desagradablemente.

- Si, lo estoy, o lo estaba, pero él nunca me ha pedido que haga nada -

- ¿Lo estaba?- la preguntó el auror con curiosidad.

- Si –

- ¿Y desde cuando ha dejado de estarlo? –

- Eso no es de su incumbencia – la respondió enfadada. Eso era parte de su vida privada y a pesar de todo lo que Malfoy la había hecho y sus nuevos sentimientos de rabia y odio hacia él, en su interior sabía que le seguía amando. Un amor como el que ella había sentido no podía olvidarse así como así.

- Yo creo que si, señorita, porque si da la casualidad que ha sido después de que usted le diera sus bienes, entonces me hace sospechar más que nunca que todo esto ha sido tramado por ustedes dos – la contestó elevando el tono de voz.

No sabía que responderle, si decía la verdad iba a estar metida en más problemas, pero mentir…nunca se la había dado bien, además ¿porque debería hacerlo? ella no había hecho nada malo.

- Pues no ha sido nada planeado por nadie, y si, llevados separados unas semanas, pero ha sido por decisión mía, y los motivos por los que he decidido finalizar mi relación con el señor Malfoy son personales - respondió Hermione con decisión.

El mago se quedó en silencio, mirando sus documentos nuevamente, y un minuto después dijo- Quiero que sepa que hemos pedido extracto de sus cuentas de Gringots de los últimos seis meses para comprobar sus movimientos financieros, y que además estamos investigando los otros dos casos similares al del señor Malfoy, en lo referente al reintegro de bienes inmuebles a sus antiguos propietarios, en los que usted ha intervenido -

Hermione no contestó, ni siquiera se movió de su asiento. Con las manos sudorosas entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas, esperaba inquieta a que ese hombre prosiguiese,

-Muy bien señorita, hemos terminado por hoy. Tiene que venir cada tres días a firmar para comprobar que sigue en el país-

Hermione se marchó de allí lo más aprisa que pudo, y al llegar a su despacho se encerró y comenzó a llorar mientras recogía sus pocas pertenencias personales. Pocos minutos después el ministro Shakelbolt llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar a que ella le diera permiso.

- Hermione ¿Qué tal ha ido la…?- Ella se volvió mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para que el no lo notara.

- ¿Estas bien? – la preguntó preocupado acercándose a ella, que negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Ha sido Wilhem muy duro contigo?– Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. No se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, ni a él ni a nadie.

- ¿Te lo ha explicado todo con claridad? ¿Tienes alguna duda? – Hermione volvió a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Me duele mucho ver todo lo que está pasando, Hermione - Ella siguió sin decirle nada ni mirarle, no se sentía con fuerzas, sabía que si lo hacía se terminaría de desmoronar y no quería que nadie la viera llorar.

- Está bien, ya veo que no tienes ganas de hablar, te dejo terminar lo que estas haciendo, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa… - esta vez Hermione le miró.

- Lo que me faltaba era que tu te metieras en esto, ya tengo suficientes problemas, gracias – le respondió amargamente.

- Está bien, pero si necesitas algo ya sabes donde encontrarme. Cuídate mucho – la dijo el mago y se dirigió a la puerta. A punto de salir del despacho, Hermione le llamó.

-¿Tú crees que soy culpable de lo que se me acusa?-

- Creo que has hecho las cosas pensando que era lo mejor para todos, pero sin darte cuenta que hay gente a tu alrededor que te ha utilizado para enriquecerse a tu costa sin importarles las consecuencias que ello te pudiera acarrear- cuando Hermione estaba a punto de responderle, Kingsley añadió – O tal vez si supieran las consecuencias y lo que de verdad pretendían era que te pasara lo que te está pasando -

- ¿Crees que ha sido Lucius el que ha puesto la denuncia en mi contra?- le respondió con tristeza.

- No estoy muy seguro, pero si quieres puedo investigar -

- Si, por favor, te lo agradecería -

- Pero prométeme que no harás nada contra de esa persona cuando te diga quien es. No me gustaría que te metieses en más problemas -

- Te lo prometo -

Al marcharse, Hermione le dejó un par de encargos a Lucy, que la miraba como queriéndola decir algo, y se despidió de ella sin poder evitar emocionarse.

**…**

Tal y como la había dicho el jefe del departamento de aurores, Hermione tuvo que presentarse tres días después de la declaración para firmar como justificante de que no se había escapado del país. Tenía que ir a la planta donde estaban situadas las salas del tribunal, allí, en un pequeño y agobiante despacho lleno de enormes montañas de papeles, la esperaba un funcionario que prácticamente ni la miró, solo se limito a indicarla los lugares donde debía firmar.

Al terminar, estuvo unos minutos hablando con la mujer que había estado en la sala observando su declaración. Ella iba a ser su abogada. La estuvo explicando como iba a ser el juicio y quedaron en que por la tarde se reunirían en su despacho. Tenían mucho de que hablar.

Mientras su abogada terminaba de recoger unos documentos, ella se dirigió al ascensor. Por suerte a esas horas estaba casi todo el mundo en sus puestos de trabajo y al abrirse las puertas comprobó que estaba vacío. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, mirando al suelo, que no notó cuando un mago llegó corriendo y sujetó las puertas que estaban a punto de cerrarse. Solo cuando ese hombre entró y la saludó ella subió la mirada rápidamente. Era Lucius.

Hermione intentó salir, pero las puertas ya se habían cerrado y el ascensor comenzaba a descender los nueve pisos hasta llegar al vestíbulo. No soportaba estar allí dentro con él, así que comenzó a golpear con furia los botones del ascensor para que este se parase en alguna planta, poder salir y alejarse lo máximo posible de él.

- Como sigas así lo que vas a conseguir es que nos quedemos encerrados- la dijo Malfoy.

El ascensor se paró en la planta octava, la cual estaba remodelación para poder ampliar Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica, y Hermione, dándole un empujón a Lucius que estaba justo delante de la puerta, salió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Malfoy fue detrás de ella y cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, se volvió y le gritó - ¡¡Es que no puedes dejarme en paz?! –

- Quiero que hablemos Hermione. Necesito que hablemos-

- ¡¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Déjame en paz!!- le volvió a gritar a punto de alcanzar las escaleras.

- Espera – la dijo al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba con fuerza por el brazo. Hermione se volvió de golpe y le miró con furia – Déjame que te explique…-

- ¡¡No quiero oír ni una sola de tus palabras!! ¡¡Déjame en paz, olvídate de mí, olvídate de que existo!! ¿Acaso no me has hecho ya suficiente daño? ¿Qué más quieres de mi?...- le gritaba como enloquecida -…¡¡Vamos dímelo, ya me lo has quitado todo ¿Qué más quieres de mi?!- cada segundo que pasaba se enfurecía más y se ponía más nerviosa.

- Yo no quería que llegásemos a esto-

- Claro que no, tu lo que querías es que a estas horas estuviera pudriéndome en Azkaban, pero como no ha sido así quieres seguir vejándome y destrozándome la vida ¿no es eso? – Le espetaba ella fuera de sí, mientras él permanecía inmóvil mirándola.

-¿Quieres más?...eso es…¿Quieres vengarte de mi por la muerte de tu hijo? ¿Quieres que yo corra la misma suerte que él? ¿No es eso? – Lucius la soltó del brazo. – ¡¡Vamos, venga, hazlo tu mismo!! ¡¡Mátame a sangre fría como el cruel mortífago que eres!!- Hermione le agarró fuertemente la mano derecha y le puso su varita en ella, y dirigiendo la punta hacía su corazón le gritó de nuevo. -¡¡Vamos, hazlo, mátame y acabemos ya con todo esto!! Eso es lo último que te falta por arrebatarme ¿no? la vida. Pues venga, ¿acaso no es lo que quieres?... Total solo soy una mugrienta y asquerosa sangre sucia que solo sirve para un mal polvo de una noche ¿no es eso lo que piensas de mi? -

Cuando Lucius consiguió soltarse de ella, abrió la mano y dejó caer su varita al suelo, se dio la vuelta y se alejó unos pasos de Hermione que le miraba furiosa, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que le estaba chillando, lo único que sabía era de todo el daño que la había hecho. El se volvió para mirarla, pero no la dijo nada, así que prosiguió su camino hacia el ascensor, golpeando su bastón al mismo ritmo que marcaban sus pasos.

Cuando toda la furia y la rabia fueron despareciendo, se sentó en uno de los escalones llenos de polvo y comenzó a llorar con la cabeza entre sus manos.

Unos obreros que estaban trabajando en la remodelación se acercaron a comprobar si estaba bien. Lo habían oído todo y se habían preocupado por ella.

- Señorita ¿se encuentra usted bien? - la preguntó uno de ellos. Hermione le miró extrañada, no se había dado cuenta que allí hubiera alguien. Se levantó y recogió su varita del suelo, se dirigió al ascensor y se apareció en casa de sus padres.

Una vez allí se encerró en su dormitorio, tenía mucho en lo que pensar. ¿Cómo había podido perder los nervios de esa manera? Malfoy conseguía sacar de ella lo peor que llevaba dentro.

No iba a volver a pasar.

Varias horas después y sin haber comido nada, pese a los esfuerzos de su madre, se dirigió al despacho de Justine Wynne, su abogada, con la promesa de que aquellas lagrimas, sentada en las escaleras del ministerio, habían sido las última que derramaba por Lucius Malfoy.

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.

Quien adivine quien ha sido la persona que ha puesto la denuncia contra Hermine gana 1000 minipuntos ;))

Esto es para Hermysweet: Me encantaría poder hablar contigo y agradecerte personalmente tus comentarios. Si no quieres dejar tu mail en el review, mandamelo por mensaje privado. Por cierto, a este ritmo vas a ser una de las que más minipuntos gane :))

Para el resto de las personas que no les puedo agradecer en persona, animaros a dejarme vuestro mail y prometo responderos.

Muchos besos para tods


	14. Lucius Malfoy

**CAPITULO XIV – LUCIUS MALFOY**

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Lucius Malfoy se estaba mirando en el gran espejo que habían instalado en el vestidor hace un par de semanas. Poco a poco la casa estaba empezando a recobrar el buen aspecto que tuvo en otros tiempos, al igual que su economía.

A pesar que no hacía tanto que había recobrado su dinero, este se estaba multiplicando a una velocidad sorprendente, y si todo seguía como hasta ahora en unos cuantos meses todo volvería a ser como antes de que le encerrasen en Azkaban.

El reflejo le devolvía la imagen de un hombre elegante y atractivo, vestido con un impoluto traje negro. El brillante y sedoso pelo rubio, cada vez más canoso (aunque no se notase mucho de momento) y su perfecto afeitado le hacían parecer más joven.

Quería dar la sensación de ser un hombre respetable, educado, de una de las mejores familias de toda Inglaterra, y sobre todo sereno, tranquilo y seguro de si mismo. De hecho, cualquiera que le viera se llevaría esa impresión de él, pero eso era solo la fachada que siempre le mostraba al mundo, por dentro se sentía asustado como un chiquillo de cinco años al que su padre le pilla haciendo una travesura, el corazón le latía con rapidez y las manos le sudaban, además no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Esa mañana iba a ser el juicio en el que Hermione iba a ser juzgada y estaba realmente nervioso por la suerte que iba a correr ella, su pequeña gatita, su Hermione.

No entendía como había sido posible que se encontrara en esa situación ¿Cómo había llegado hasta eso? Debería de haber sido todo tan sencillo…

Se suponía que él, aprovechándose de la debilidad emocional de Hermione Granger, (de la cual Totti le había hablado) tendría que enamorarla. Para un hombre como él acostumbrado a flirtear con casi todas las mujeres que se encontraba a su paso (eso si, de buena posición social) y siendo consciente de la fascinación que causaba en ellas, no le costaría mucho conseguir que una jovencita sangre sucia necesitada de cariño cayese rendida a sus pies, pero algo falló, no sabía bien en donde fue, ni cuando, ni porqué, pero terminó cayendo en su propia trampa. Poco a poco, esa desconcertante joven se fue metiendo dentro de su alma y de su corazón sin que el pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

El plan era que después de haberla enamorado, tenía que esperar a que Totti la ascendiera, convencerla sutilmente de que le devolviese sus pertenencias, y ponerla en contra de sus amigos. Una vez ella se encontrara sola, tendría que romper con ella de la manera más dolorosa posible y humillarla públicamente.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. Aunque parecía que el destino estaba aliado con él y las cosas se fueron dando por si solas.

Recordó cuando ella le mandó la carta diciéndole que la habían ascendido. En ese mismo momento comenzó su lucha interna, esa misma lucha que todavía le torturaba y no le dejaba dormir por las noches.

Por un lado estaba su ambición, era superior a él, no soportaba vivir así, sin dinero, sin lujos, con la gente tratándole como él trataba antes a los magos y brujas que estaban en la misma posición en la que él se encontraba. Se sentía humillado y avergonzado. Había noches que tenía que comer las sobras del día anterior, ¡merlín! era lo más bajo que se podía caer, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que todo eso cambiase y volver a ser el mismo hombre de siempre.

Pero por otro lado…cuando Hermione entró en su vida él se sentía completamente solo, lo único que le permitía seguir adelante eran sus ansias de venganza, por su culpa y por la de Potter y Weasley, Voldemort había matado a su hijo, a su heredero. Draco era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, no tenía palabras para describirlo, con su llegada al mundo conoció el verdadero sentido de la palabra amor, el más puro e incondicional amor de todos. Él había estado dispuesto a morir en lugar de su hijo, su pequeño Draco. El que si era el tesoro más preciado que había tenido en su vida, no las joyas, ni los muebles antiguos, ni las reliquias heredadas de generación en generación. Y por culpa de esos tres malditos niñatos él había muerto, Voldemort le había asesinado a sangre fría, mientras le obligaba a mirar.

Y esa joven bruja, a la que tanto despreciaba al principio, llenó su vida de alegría y de ilusión. Desde que estaban juntos no había vuelto a emborracharse, ni a sentirse solo. A pesar de todo lo que habían vivido, ella consiguió perdonarle, enamorarse de él y entregarle todo su cariño y amor. Por momentos era dulce y cariñosa, de pronto se volvía apasionada y salvaje como una leona defendiendo su territorio, y ese territorio era él. Ese pensamiento al principio le producía un inquietante sentimiento, al que poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, incluso disfrutando de que su pequeña bruja sangre sucia estuviese dispuesta a pelearse con cualquiera por defenderle a él y a su relación, como aquel día en el museo…

Lucius se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo ligeramente al acordarse como se enfrentó a Ambrosine Gillespie. Ese fue el momento en el que se enamoró de ella, aunque no fuera muy consciente de ello.

Recordó cuando la vio esa noche, era la criatura más sexy que había contemplado en su vida, y algo comenzó a despertar en él, algo que le calentaba toda la sangre de su cuerpo, algo que atribuyó a una fuerte atracción sexual hacia esa sugerente bruja.

Y recordó como luchó contra sigo mismo cuando ella le hizo la proposición de ir juntos a esa inauguración. Dejarse ver con alguien como ella le abochornaba. Para alguien como él era denigrarse de la peor manera posible, ¡¡eso si que no lo iba a consentir!! Pero se dio cuenta de cuanto le dolió a Hermione que él no aceptase. Sabía que si daba un paso más la tendría justo en la posición que él necesitaba, perdidamente enamorada. Y aceptó.

Nunca se hubiera podido imaginar que esa noche la suerte iba a estar de su lado, ¿Ambrosine Gillespie insultando a Hermione Granger? Era su momento de hacerse el héroe saliendo en su defensa, ya tendría luego tiempo de hablar con el matrimonio y explicarles el porque de su comportamiento.

Y eso fue lo que sucedió. El hizo una magnifica actuación al defenderla, pero algo dentro de él comenzó a fallar. A Hermione no la había importado que esa mujer la hubiera insultado de esa forma, pero en cuanto se metió con él y con su hijo, saltó como un resorte para defenderles, como una gata salvaje.

Minutos más tarde fue a hablar con Robert Gillespie. Le pidió perdón y le contó su plan de venganza, lo que al hombre le pareció una maravillosa idea. Aunque él…durante unos segundos no estuvo muy seguro de que lo fuera.

Se dijo a sí mismo que lo que había sentido mientras ella le estaba defendiendo era incomodidad por la situación, se obligó a creer que era incomodidad, pero esa noche, en su cama, mientras mantenían relaciones sexuales…fue diferente al resto de las noches, y se obligó a si mismo a creer que ese desconcertante sentimiento era gratitud por haber salido en su defensa, y por eso había sido más cariñoso con ella de lo normal. Pero a pesar de todo la había vuelto a mentir diciéndola que la quería, y ella le creyó una vez más, y por fin ocurrió algo que llevaba meses esperando que pasase, ella le confesó que también se había enamorado de él. Y él se sintió eufórico, ya estaba llegando a su objetivo.

Y allí de pie, mirándose en el espejo, recordó el fin de semana en la isla. Recordó como se sintió, importante de nuevo, importante para alguien que no había dudado en gastarse todos sus ahorros para llevarle a aquel maravilloso lugar, con esa espléndida comida parecida a la que el solía disfrutar, y aunque cada minuto que pasaba con ella le costaba más, se volvió a hacer la promesa de seguir con el plan para recuperar su dinero.

Y volvió a mentirla una vez más, Hermione, allí mismo enfrente de él, le vió tomarse una dosis de filtro de amor. El mundo se paró por unos instantes en el momento exacto en el que ella le preguntó que era lo que bebía. Tanto años como mortifago tienen sus ventajas, y fingir sin escrupulos es una de ellas, así que la dijo que era una poción revitalizadora. Y ella le volvió a creer, le besó en los labios y le dijo que era el hombre más dulce del mundo y que le quería.

Sintió algo por primera vez en su vida por lo que estaba haciendo, remordimientos. Era una de las peores sensaciones del mundo, y estaba seguro que si algún día volvía a Azkaban eso sería lo que sentiría durante cada minuto de su estancia allí.

Durante el resto del fin de semana ella le mimó, le cuidó, le hizo descansar, le hizo sentirse como el hombre más importante que pisaba la tierra, y él se dejó llevar, y también por primera vez en su vida se guió por sus más puros y dulces sentimientos y fue verdaderamente feliz en muchos años.

Nada tenía que ver con la poción, de sobra sabía que esa versión mejorada del filtro de amor no tendría los mismos efectos en ella que en él, lo único que producía en él era que su testosterona fuera muchísimo más perceptible para Hermione, la cual, al haber estado ingiriendo la misma poción, reconocería al instante su olor y produciría en ella un efecto de lujuria y obsesión por él. Sin embargo él solo sentiría euforia durante las seis horas siguientes a la ingesta. La única contraindicación era que si lo tomaba durante mucho tiempo podría producirle agotamiento y anemia. Eso fue exactamente lo que le sucedió, aunque a ella la contó que era porque tenía demasiadas preocupaciones y no dormía bien.

Según iba avanzando su relación, ella le sorprendía cada día más. Hermione había conseguido conocerle tan bien que sabía como comportarse con él en cada momento. Había aprendido a dejarle solo en el momento adecuado para que pudiera reflexionar sobre ella y su relación. Incluso sin que él la dijera nada le había elegido a él sobre sus amigos y su familia, y eso era parte de lo que tenía planeado, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella le hubiese preferido a él por propia iniciativa, sin tener que intrigar en contra de ellos para separarles.

Todavía lo recordaba como si lo estuviera viviendo. La manera en la que todo sucedió…nunca la había visto llorar, y eso la afectó mucho más de lo que nunca sería capaz de admitir públicamente.

Al verla entrar así en su casa sintió pánico y el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos. Ella, una mujer fuerte, que estuviese en ese estado…¿Que la habría pasado?...en realidad no le importaba lo que fuera, solo quería verla feliz, quería besarla y abrazarla hasta que todo lo malo que la hubiera pasado se esfumase. Horas más tarde seguía sin saber que es lo que había sucedido y estaba muy preocupado, se le pasaron mil ideas locas por la cabeza y mientras ella dormía en su cama, él la miraba y la acariciaba con ternura el pelo y la cara.

Como quería olvidar todo lo que ellos eran, toda esa maldita historia de la sangre y poder amarla plenamente, sin miedo a que nada ni nadie pudiese interponerse entre ellos, pero estaban sus creencias, esas con las que había convivido cincuenta años de su vida. Sus padres le habían enseñado a odiar y a repudiar a los muggles y a los nacidos de ellos, los consideraban seres inferiores, prácticamente equiparables a los elfos domésticos, y por esos principios él había asesinado, torturado y hecho las cosas más atroces sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, es más, de algunas cosas había disfrutado enormemente, pero esa frágil bruja que yacía en su cama era igual que la gente a la que le había hecho todas esas cosas, ella era como ellos, de hecho, en otro tiempo hubiera podido torturarla hasta matarla de dolor, o primero violarla y después… _"No, no, a ella no"_ Se le cortó la respiración de solo pensar que a Hermione pudiera pasarla algo similar a eso, y el estomago comenzó a dolerle. No podía permitirse el lujo de perderla a ella también, pero…su sangre… Solo esa maldita insignificancia era lo que les separaba. Era como un kilométrico abismo que no encontraba la manera de cruzar, de hecho ni siquiera estaba plenamente seguro de quererlo cruzar.

Se pasó toda la noche y parte de la mañana siguiente pensando en ella y en su relación, en como se abrazó a él buscando consuelo, como si nadie más se lo pudiese ofrecer, solo él, y se dio cuenta que él la necesitaba tanto como ella a él. Entre semana, cuando estaba solo en su mansión con la única compañía de su elfo se sentía impaciente, nervioso y triste. Se decía una y otra vez que era por las ganas de poder vivir como antes, pero en ese momento, sentado en su mesa de trabajo en el ministerio, tuvo que admitir que era por que la necesitaba para ser feliz. Cuando ella estaba todo era distinto, incluso el aire que se respiraba dentro de la casa era diferente, olía diferente, se sentía diferente.

Se había enamorado y no quería seguir engañándose a si mismo, esa mujer le hacía sentir como no se había sentido en muchos años, no podía seguir mintiéndose, no podía seguir negándose la segunda oportunidad que la vida le estaba ofreciendo para ser feliz otra vez.

Por eso aceptó ira esa recepción en el ministerio con ella y hacer pública su relación, era egoísta por naturaleza y no iba a renunciar a lo que Hermione le hacía sentir, pero tampoco quería renunciar a una posición social. Lo había pensado mucho y por fin había dado con la solución perfecta, con ella todo sería como hasta ahora o incluso mejor, porque ahora sería todo de real y no iba a contenerse a la hora de ofrecerla su amor, de hacerla mimos o cariños de cualquier tipo. Con respecto a los magos como él, tenía muy claro lo que les iba a contar, a ellos si que les iba a mentir, les haría creer que estaba con ella por interés monetario, y una vez recuperara su estatus les contaría que le interesaba mantener esa farsa para ganar puntos con el ministro, demostrándole que había cambiado para poder ascender rápidamente en su carrera por conseguir un alto cargo de influencia en el ministerio. Y su plan funcionó.

Y durante unos meses todo fue perfecto, y ellos fueron verdaderamente felices juntos, aunque de vez en cuando se asustaba al pensar que Hermione pudiera descubrirlo todo y le pudiera abandonar, le pudiera odiar, pero solo eran unos pequeños minutos de debilidad que le acosaba de tanto en cuanto.

Hasta que ella apareció por sorpresa aquella tarde en la que Robert Gillespie fue a llevarle los documentos que tenía que firmar para que le avalase en su negocio.

Se suponía que iba a pasar casi toda la semana en un congreso en Barcelona y no iba a volver hasta final de semana, pero algo debió de suceder, porque al día siguiente de su marcha apareció en su mansión, y en el peor momento de todos.

Si solo hubiera llegado diez minutos más tarde…

Recordó como el mago no dejaba de hacerle incomodas preguntas sobre su relación con ella, incluso en un momento a punto estuvo de perder los nervios cuando habló de ella como si fuera una prostituta. En realidad habló como él hablaba de ese tipo de gente no hace mucho, pero se recordó a si mismo cuanto le necesitaba para poder emprender su negocio y conseguir que su economía fuera la misma que antes de entrar en prisión, ya que nadie más había querido asociarse con él, así que ese desagradable hombre era su única opción de volver a ser el de antes.

Cuando Gillespie terminó de firmar los documento oyó un estallido, y con un golpe de varita abrió la puerta de par en par. Allí estaba ella, observándole horrorizada, y sus miradas conectaron durante una décima de segundo en la que él sintió como el cristalino y frágil hilo de la confianza y el amor que mantenía su relación se quebró de la manera más dolorosa. Como él había soñado que la haría mientras planeaba su venganza.

Y ella salió corriendo.

No supo cuanto había oído de la conversación, pero con que solo hubiese escuchado la última parte la sobraba. El intentó detenerla, pero no pudo. Necesitaba hablar con ella, hacerla entender que lo que había oído no era real, bueno, lo había sido al principio, pero que de verdad se había enamorado de ella y que la amaba más que a su propia vida.

Pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que ella no daba señales de vida por ningún sitio, ni siquiera le contestaba a las lechuzas que él la mandaba, de hecho, estás volvían horas más tardes con las cartas atadas en su pata, sin que ella las hubiera recibido. Aunque cuando realmente comenzó a preocuparse fue al ver a Harry y a Ron aparecer en su mansión preguntando por ella.

En cuanto ellos se marcharon fue a buscarla por todo Londres, incluso fue a su casa, pero no debía de estar allí porque por más que golpeaba con insistencia en la puerta nadie le abría. ¿La habría pasado algo?

El único lugar donde no había mirado era en casa de los padres de ella, pero no sabía donde vivían, así que volvió a su mansión y le pidió a su elfo que vigilase en la puerta de la casa hasta que Hermione apareciese, y así hizo.

Se había enterado que había vuelto al trabajo, pero ni siquiera había podido entrar a visitarla en el ministerio, ya que su secretaria se lo había impedido. Estaba desesperado por verla, y cuando su elfo le avisó que Hermione acababa de llegar a su casa él se apareció sin pensárselo dos veces.

Y allí estaba ella, al otro lado de la puerta. Tan cerca, pero tan distante.

Recordó como le miraba, con rabia, con asco, con odio. En ese momento hubiera dado todo lo que poseía para que su relación volviese a ser como antes, hubiera regalado su casa y todo su maldito dinero a cambio de que ella le hubiese perdonado y se hubiese abrazado a él, y aunque le hubiese insultado al principio, después le hubiese dicho que le perdonaba y que le amaba, y que le hubiera pedido que nunca más la hiciera nada parecía, y él la hubiera jurado por la memoria de su hijo que nunca más la mentiría ni la ocultaría nada, y que iba dedicar el resto de su vida a hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo y a amarla con absoluta veneración. Pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno planea, y pese a que él la estaba abriendo su corazón, ella le dijo que le daba asco y se marchó, dejándole solo en su casa.

Sintió como se le desgarraba el corazón lentamente y lloró con amargura, como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía, porque sabía que ella tenía razón, que él era una basura y que no se merecía que una mujer tan maravillosa y especial como ella malgastase su vida con alguien tan despreciable como él, y que seguramente no iba a quería volverle a ver en la vida. Pero tenía que hacer algo para recuperarla, no podía permitirse el lujo de perderla a ella también, no podría soportarlo.

Recordó como horas después recibió su lechuza con el anillo y la cadena. Nadie lo sabía, pero se había colgado el collar del cuello y llevaba el anillo siempre con él en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, la túnica que ella le regaló por navidad.

En ese momento, Lucius se sacó el anillo del bolsillo y lo contempló, recordando el momento en el que ella el día de navidad le dio su regalo.

Eran los papeles del reintegro de sus bienes. No se lo podía creer. Era…era… no tenía palabras. ¿Le había devuelto todo y se había hecho su avalista solo por verle feliz? Si en ese momento hubiese estado solo seguramente se hubiera echado a llorar ¿pero delante de ella? su padre le enseñó desde bien pequeño que un hombre de su clase nunca debía de mostrar sus sentimientos públicamente.

Ella podría ir a Azkaban de por vida, pero no la importaba asumir ese riesgo con tal de no verle triste. Recordó como la brillaba la mirada mientras el leía los documentos y lo feliz que le había hecho, no solo por la importancia económica, si no porque ella había ofrecido su vida por él. Solo otra persona había hecho algo parecido por él, su hijo Draco, al convertirse en mortífago solo para reparar el error que el cometió con el horcrux de Voldemort.

Ese detalle fue lo que le hizo que cayera rendido a sus pies y darse cuenta de que quería casarse con ella. Se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo y allí mismo, sin importarle la incomodidad del lugar, la hizo el amor como nunca se lo había hecho antes.

Y entre medias de esos dulces momentos, se inmiscuyó el recuerdo de la última vez que se encontraron en el ministerio. Nunca la había visto así, físicamente la notó muy desmejorada, estaba mas delgada, y tenía ojeras, además sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes, ni sonreía. Parecía tan cansada y abatida, tan frágil que en cualquier momento podría caerse y romperse en mil pedazos, pero lo más duro fue verla tan desquiciada, estaba como enloquecida y todo por su culpa.

Si solo se hubiera dado cuenta Hermione de cuanto daño le habían hecho sus palabras…esa había sido la segunda vez que había llorado delante de alguien, la primera había sido por la muerte de su hijo, mientras arrodillado, y con el todavía cuerpo tibio de Draco entre sus brazos, le suplicaba a Voldemort que le matase a él, y el resto de mortífagos que había a su alrededor se reían de su dolor. Pero ella estaba tan fuera de si que no lo notó, solo siguió gritándole cosas horribles, que seguramente se merecía, y él, lo único que tuvo fuerzas de hacer fue darse la vuelta y se marcharse. No soportaba verla así.

Y al llegar a su casa hizo algo que hacía casi un año no había vuelto a hacer, se emborracho hasta perder el conocimiento.

Y desde ese día no había vuelto a saber nada de ella. Se moría de ansiedad por verla, por saber como estaba. Cuanto la echaba de menos…sus risas, sus mimos, su enmarañado pelo al despertar tapándole la cara, incluso sus irritantes conversaciones sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

Un golpe en la puerta le sacó de sus tristes recuerdos, era su elfo para informarle que si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde al juicio.

Lucius, volvió a mirarse una vez más en el espejo para comprobar que su aspecto seguía siendo impecable, y con paso decidido salió de su mansión para aparecerse en los juzgados del ministerio.

**…**

**…**

**…**


	15. El juicio

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo es más largo de lo normal

ADVERTENCIA2: Ya estamos llegando al final de la historia. Ha sido un placer compartirla con todos vosotros.

Hermysweet, siento no haberte contestado a tu review, pero tu mail no me llegó completo. Desde aquí muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje.

** 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0– 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

**CAPITULO XV – EL JUICIO**

**0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0– 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Hermione entró en la sala con paso firme.

Allí, delante de ella, estaba la creme de la creme del Wizengamot, en las gradas, observando como la sentaban en la silla que estaba en medio de la sala y la ataban a ella.

La ardían las mejillas por la vergüenza, ya que habían dejado que entrasen Rita Skeeter y sus fotógrafos a presenciar el juicio, junto con un variado grupo de brujas y magos entre los que estaban Ginny, Harry, Ron, Arthur Weasley, Luna Lovegood, su ex secretaria Lucy, y mucha gente más a la que Hermione no quiso ni mirar.

Al que no vio fue a Lucius, pero sabía que él no podía estar entre el publico puesto que al no haber encontrado nada en su contra le habían llamado solo como testigo. Eso se lo contó su abogada unos minutos antes de entrar, consiguiendo ponerla más nerviosa.

Una mujer se puso de pie y carraspeó sonoramente, en ese momento se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala.

- Buenos días. Da comienzo el juicio del 03 de Abril, sobre la acusada aquí presente - la mujer tenía una estridente voz nasal que resultaba bastante desagradable. – Por la acusación se presenta, en representación del ministerio fiscal, el señor Temistocles Murphy…- Hermione le miró, era uno de los hombres que había estado presente el día de su declaración en el departamento de aurores.

-…y el señor William Marcus Smith, en representación del ministerio de magia. Por parte de la defensa, la señora Justine Mary Wynne – Hermione miró a su abogada, que estaba muy seria.

- Los cargos que se le imputan a la acusada son cohecho y trafico de influencias, al supuestamente, y según el artículo 112, párrafo 3, del código de procedimientos ilícitos contra la administración publica, haber aceptado dádivas, supuestamente procedentes del señor Lucius Malfoy, influyéndola para que, haciendo uso de su cargo, convenciera al señor Percival Weasley para que le restituyeran sus bienes inmuebles, que le fueron retirados al finalizar la guerra. La pena por este tipo de delitos es de inhabilitación de por vida para trabajar como funcionaria, y prisión de uno a dos años – un murmullo procedente de las gradas donde estaba el público hizo que la mujer que estaba hablando les mirase enfadada y se sentó.

- Señorita ¿podría decirnos su nombre completo y el cargo que ostentaba en el ministerio hasta hace dos semanas?- la preguntó Temistocles Murphy al mismo tiempo que terminaba de repasar unos documentos.

- Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, y mi cargo era Directora del Departamento de Asistencia Jurídica al Mago y Regulaciones Patrimoniales- dijo ella firmemente sin que se le notase el nerviosismo, retorciéndose con fuerza las manos que tenía apoyadas sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto estaba en ese cargo? – la preguntó mirándola fijamente

- Unos seis meses – le respondió. Un escalofrío la recorrió la columna vertebral. No la gustaba nada como la miraba ese hombre.

- ¿Podría decirnos cuales eran sus funciones? -

- Supervisión de la asistencia y orientación jurídica a los magos y brujas; coordinación de las todas las áreas del departamento; organización, dirección, inspección y planificación de los Registros Civiles en temas de recursos materiales y personales precisos para su funcionamiento; y también la administración sobre la propiedad, bienes muebles y mercantiles -

- ¿Es cierto que usted mantuvo una relación sentimental con el señor Lucius Malfoy? – la preguntó duramente.

- Si – le respondió Hermione firmemente sin dejarse amedrentar por ese hombre. A decir verdad la ponía muy nerviosa.

- ¿Durante cuanto tiempo? -

- Desde Mayo del año pasado – otro murmullo, esta vez más sonoro que el primero, resonó en la sala.

- Silencio – gritó la mujer que habló al principio

- ¿Y podría decirnos cual fue el motivo por el cual inició una relación… sentimental con el señor Malfoy? -

Hermione le miró extrañada y algo molesta, más que por la pregunta en sí era por la manera que tenía de hacerla, tan agresiva, tan denigrante - ¿Pues usted que cree? Estábamos ena…estaba enamorada -

- Iba a decir estábamos enamorados ¿no es cierto? – preguntó el hombre suavizando el tono y arqueando una ceja.

- Si -

-¿Y por que ha cambiado de idea? -

- Porque me ha preguntado por mi, no por él -

- ¿Acaso me está diciendo que él no la quería? –

- No. Le estoy respondiendo a la pregunta que me ha hecho -

- Y según su opinión ¿el señor Malfoy correspondía a sus sentimientos de la misma manera? – la preguntó el mago visiblemente molesto por la actitud de Hermione.

- Pregúnteselo a él – le respondió con indiferencia.

- Pero se lo estoy preguntando a usted, y la recuerdo que mentir en un juicio es motivo suficiente para ir a la cárcel de por vida – dijo el mago muy desagradablemente.

- Y yo le estoy contestando que para saber lo que el señor Malfoy sentía en esos días por mi se lo pregunte a él. Yo lo único que puedo hacer son conjeturas – le respondió intentando tratando de calmarse, sabía que si seguía con esa actitud lo único que podría conseguir sería que todo el Wizegamot se pusiera en su contra.

- ¿Y cuales son sus conjeturas? -

En seguida la abogada de Hermione se puso de pie. – No creo que lo que mi cliente pueda conjeturar en este momento tenga validez en este caso -

La mujer que habló al principio se puso de pie y contestó. – La acusada no necesita contestar. Y además la recomiendo que calme un poco sus nervios y conteste con el debido respeto o me veré en la obligación de echarla de la sala y continuar con el juicio sin su testimonio y sin su presencia – El publico volvió a murmurar y la mujer se sentó sonoramente para que se callasen.

Hermione palideció. Sabía que su palabra era lo único que podría hacer que se salvara y si esa mujer la expulsaba iba a ir directa a Azkaban.

- ¿El señor Malfoy le hizo algún comentario sobre su situación económica? -

- Si, pero…-

- ¿Le pidió dinero prestado? – la interrumpió bruscamente el hombre.

- Claro que no. El… -

-¿Le comentó alguna vez la posibilidad de recuperar sus bienes? -

- No – dijo molesta.

- ¿Nunca la ofreció nada a cambio de que usted le ayudase a recuperar sus bienes? -

- ¡Claro que no! –.

- ¿Entonces la idea fue completamente suya? -

- Si –

- Señorita, haga el favor de no mentir –

- ¡No estoy mintiendo! - respondió ofendida, volviendo a elevar el tono de voz.

- ¿Y cree que nos vamos a creer que un hombre como el señor Malfoy va a querer mantener una relación sentimental con alguien como usted sin sacar nada a cambio? – la dijo despectivamente.

La abogada de Hermione se levantó como un resorte. – Le rogaría al señor Murphy que tratase con respeto a la acusada – dijo muy enfadada.

Todos los espectadores volvieron a murmurar.

- Señor Murphy, prosiga con su interrogatorio -

-Gracias señora Dwight – agradeció el mago con una sonrisa.

- Si el señor Murphy va a seguir con esa actitud de desprecio contra mi cliente, les rogaría que me concedan un receso para interponer una apelación contra él y solicitar otro fiscal – volvió a decir Justine que miraba a los integrantes del Wizegamot con severidad a través de sus gafas.

- Señorita Wynne, tome asiento, por favor. Señor Murphy, continúe – Hermione no se lo podía creer, parecía que todo el mundo estaba en su contra. Miró a su abogada que tenía cara de haberla sentado muy mal los comentarios de aquella mujer tan odiosa.

El hombre miró seriamente a Hermione y la dijo – Todos sabemos que usted es una bruja de sangre…es una bruja nacida de muggles ¿no es así? -

- Si, lo soy -

- Y el señor Malfoy ha sido mortífago ¿cierto? -

- Si -

- ¿No la parece a usted algo extraño que un mortífago meta en su cama a una…bruja nacida de muggles? -

- Al principio un poco – confesó intentando disimular su preocupación por el camino que estaba llevando el interrogatorio.

- ¿Al principio un poco? ¿Y que fue lo que cambió? -

- Me enamoré de él -

- ¿Me está diciendo que al principio mantenía relaciones sexuales con él sin

estar enamorada? – la preguntó como si hubiera cometido el más horrendo de los delitos.

- Esa pregunta es irrelevante. La acusada es mayor de edad y puede mantener relaciones con quien quiera estando o no enamorada– dijo su abogada. Hermione oyó como el hombre chascaba la lengua y sonreía maliciosamente. Eso la enfureció de nuevo.

- No hace falta que conteste, señorita – dijo la mujer.

- ¿Y nunca sospechó de él? –

- Nunca he tenido motivos para hacerlo –

- ¿Ni siquiera después de oír la conversación entre él y el señor Robert Gillespie de hace un mes aproximadamente, donde hablaban abiertamente de el plan de venganza del señor Malfoy sobre usted? – le dijo tranquilamente. El mago sabía que la había dado un golpe bajo.

De las gradas salió un leve murmullo de sorpresa.

A Hermione le entró el pánico y comenzó a sudar y a temblar ligeramente "¿Cómo era posible que supiera esa historia?" - No, ni siquiera, porque…-

- Disculpen. Señor Murphy ¿podría explicarnos cual es esa conversación? – dijo la mujer del principio.

-Por supuesto señora Dwight. Es más, les voy a leer el informe del departamento de aurores donde el señor Gillespie relata la conversación al completo y lo que aconteció cuando la acusada apareció sin aviso en la residencia del señor Malfoy – Muy alegremente el mago comenzó a leer mientras su asistente repartía copias de la declaración entre los miembros del Wizengamot.

Al oír la historia, a Hermione le entraron ganas de llorar, pero no sabía si era por orgullo o vergüenza, el caso es que consiguió contenerse.

Desde su posición podía oír los comentarios de la gente. Algunos se compadecían de ella, otros se alegraban por lo que la había pasado. "Lo ha tenido que pasar muy mal, enterarte así de…" "Eso la pasa por estúpida, ¿Cómo ha podido salir con el después sabiendo lo que es? Yo ni loca…" "Pues yo no creo que ella no supiera nada…" "Seguro que los dos estaban compinchados desde el principio para…" "Se lo tiene bien merecido por…" "…cárcel, es amiga personal del ministro y seguro que él no lo permite" La cabeza comenzaba a darla vueltas y sentía que la comenzaba a faltar el aire.

Dios mío, nunca se había sentido tan humillada.

- ¿Y después de esto nos sigue diciendo que sigue sin desconfiar del señor Malfoy? -

- Mire, durante la relación que mantuvimos el señor Malfoy nunca me pidió nada, ni me sugirió hacer nada, ni me dio nada a cambio de que yo le devolviese sus pertenencias, si eso es lo que quiere saber –

-¿Está segura que no la ha dado nada a cambio? -

- Absolutamente –

- ¿Y que me dice de favores sexuales? –

- ¡¡Es usted un grosero!! – le gritó al mismo tiempo que su abogada se levantada de su silla indignada y protestaba enérgicamente. Los espectadores por su parte también comenzaron a alborotarse haciendo comentarios sobre la escena que acababan de presenciar.

- Esta es la segunda vez que tengo que advertir tanto a la acusada como al público presente. No pienso volver a permitir algo como esto – dijo la mujer muy enfadada. – Señorita Granger, conteste al señor Murphy -

- ¿Y que quiere que le diga, que mantuvimos relaciones sexuales? Pues si, lo hicimos, pero las capacidades amatorias del señor Malfoy no influyeron para nada en mi decisión- respondió claramente enojada y con sus mejillas encendidas por la ira.

-¿No? ¿Entonces cuales fueron los motivos que tuvo para devolverle sus bienes? – la preguntó casi gritando

- Por que me parecía que era lo que debía de hacer. Consideré que había pagado ya un alto precio por sus delitos, de los que se había arrepentido hace mucho tiempo y que era momento para que recuperase sus cosas. – le respondió intentando relajarse.

- ¿Y por eso se puso como avalista personal del señor Malfoy? –

- Si -

- ¿Puede contarnos en que consistía? -

- En que si él volvía a cometer actos ilícitos yo sería la responsable y pagaría por él -

- ¿Tan enamorada está de él que es capaz de ir a prisión por en su lugar?-

- Si, lo estaba -

- ¿Ya no? -

- Esa pregunta carece del más mínimo interés para este juicio – protestó su

abogada.

- No conteste señorita Granger -

- ¿Es cierto que el señor Percival Weasley no quería que el señor Malfoy recuperase sus bienes?-

- Si –

- ¿Y es cierto que usted hizo hasta lo imposible por convencerle? -

- Si – contestó con tristeza

- ¿Entonces reconoce que es culpable del delito de trafico de influencias por el que se la acusa? -

- No, porque yo no lo hice con la intención de beneficiar a nadie, si no de hacer justicia -

- ¿Justicia a quien? ¿A las familias de los magos y brujas que él y su gente han asesinado? por ejemplo – la gritó

- Se perfectamente que el señor Malfoy ha hecho cosas horribles en el pasado, pero está arrepentido – a pesar de todo el daño que él la había hecho, Hermione seguía creyendo en que la muerte de Draco a manos de Voldemort le había abierto los ojos y se había arrepentido de corazón por todo lo malo que había hecho.

-¿De verdad sigue pensando eso después de lo que hemos oído? -

- Lo que ha leído no tiene nada que ver con su arrepentimiento por haber sido mortífago – Antes de entrar en esa sala iba dispuesta a hundirle con ella y a hacerle que pagase por haberse burlado de ella, pero…no había podido. ¡¡Maldita sea!! No se lo podía arrancar del corazón, todavía seguía enamorada de él. Si había tardado dos años en olvidar a Ron, no quería ni imaginarse el trabajo que la iba a costar olvidar a Lucius.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro. Pero dígame ¿por qué le defiende y le protege después de lo mal que se ha portado con usted? -

- Ni le estoy protegiendo ni defendiendo, solo estoy contando la verdad -

- ¿Usted era consciente que le estaba beneficiando con sus actos y que obligar al señor Weasley a ayudarla era un delito? –

- Yo no obligue a nadie a hacer nada. Y a lo que usted considera beneficiar, yo lo considero resarcir -

- Está bien. Pongámonos en el caso de que él no influyera en usted de ninguna manera. ¿Entonces debemos suponer que lo ha hecho por iniciativa propia, porque tiene tan buen corazón y estaba tan enamorada de ese hombre que no le gustaba verle sufrir? ¿o por qué pensaba que podría engatusarle para que él la llenase de joyas caras y todo tipo de lujos? -

- ¡¡Nunca he querido ni un solo knut del señor Malfoy!! ¡¡Solo quería hacerle feliz!! - Ese hombre conseguía sacarla de sus casillas. Hermione miró a su abogada y enseguida se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo con su comentario.

- Ya he terminado de preguntar a la acusada por el momento, señora Dwight -

**…**

El juicio se alargó bastante más de lo que la abogada de Hermione pensaba, ya que los interrogatorios al resto de los testigos fueron más largos de lo esperado. Hubo dos que fueron especialmente contrarios a los intereses de Hermione, el de Percy Weasley y el de Robert Gillespie, el cual tampoco dejó muy bien a Malfoy.

Según Justine, que estaba bastante preocupada, las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella esperaba y el siguiente en testificar era Malfoy, eso no la ayudaba nada.

A Hermione se lo cortó la respiración al verle entrar. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante su presencia, todavía le quería, pero iba a terminar de sacárselo del corazón al precio que fuera, y ese pensamiento de lo tremendamente atractivo que estaba no tenía cabida ni en su cerebro ni en su corazón.

Podía oír los flashes de las cámaras y los cuchicheos de la gente. Las manos la temblaban y el corazón la palpitaba con fuerza. Sabía que ese hombre iba a terminar de rematarla, y se dio cuenta que posiblemente esos fuesen sus últimos minutos como una mujer libre. Una gran angustia la invadió todo el cuerpo.

Con los ojos llenos de dolor y tristeza le miró mientras se sentaba. Allí estaba él, tan frío, tan arrogante, tan seguro de si mismo, tan…Malfoy, con su mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de su túnica, Hermione enseguida la reconoció, era la que le había regalado en navidad. Se la revolvió el estomago al recordar ese día.

Al sentarse, él la miró y su expresión, segundos antes indiferente, cambió instantáneamente al verla. Hermione hubiera jurado que por unos segundos le había notado preocupado, pero era solo una estúpida ilusión.

- Diga su nombre completo –dijo la señora Dwigth

- Lucius Abraxas Malfoy – contestó muy serio. – Si me lo permite, antes de comenzar con el interrogatorio, quiero pedir declarar bajo veritaserum -

El murmullo fue uno de los más escandalosos hasta el momento, y por más que la mujer se desgañitaba pidiendo silencio nadie la hacía caso.

Todo el Wizegamot al completo estuvo de acuerdo, así que hicieron un pequeño receso, en el que mientras uno de los secretarios de la sala iba a buscar a un auror con una botella de la susodicha poción, el resto descansó un poco. Hermione y su abogada, se quedaron en un extremo de la sala hablando en voz baja. Cualquiera que hubiese visto la escena hubiese notado la preocupación de la bruja, que permanecía de pie, con la cabeza algo agachada, los hombros caídos y los brazos cruzados por su pecho. De vez en cuando le lanzaba furtivas miradas a Malfoy, que permanecía en su asiento, impasible.

En cuanto el auror llegó con la pequeña botella, Lucius se la arrebató de las manos y se la bebió de golpe.

-¿Está loco? – le gritó el auror.

- Quiero que no quede ninguna duda de que lo que voy a declarar es la verdad absoluta -

El señor Murphy se levantó y comenzó a interrogarle - ¿Puede decirnos que tipo de relación sentimental mantiene con la acusada? –

Lucius respondió al instante – Ahora mismo ninguna -

-¿Por qué? -

- El motivo de la separación del señor Malfoy y la acusada no tiene nada que ver con este juicio – dijo la abogada de Hermione poniéndose de pie y planchando su túnica con las manos.

- No responda señor Malfoy -

-¿Y que tipo de relación tenía antes de la ruptura? -

- Éramos pareja. Nos íbamos a casar – las palabras de Lucius causaron una gran impresión a los asistentes, pero mucho más a Hermione que sentía como se la volvía a desgarrar el corazón.

- Usted fue mortífago ¿cierto? -

- Si -

- ¿Durante cuanto tiempo? -

- Lo fui durante veinte años, hasta el día de la muerte de mi hijo a manos del propio señor oscuro. En ese mismo momento me convertí en espía del ministerio -

- Entonces lo que dice la señorita Granger sobre que usted está arrepentido de ser mortífago ¿es cierto? – Lucius la miró, parecía algo desconcertado.

- Si, es cierto. La señorita Granger no les ha mentido –

- ¿Está arrepentido incluso sobre sus creencias sobre la supremacía de los magos de pura sangre sobre el resto? -

A Lucius no le dio tiempo a responder, ya que la abogada de Hermione saltó como un resorte. – Sinceramente no veo que interés pueda tener para este juicio las creencias del señor Malfoy en estos momentos -

- No conteste señor Malfoy -

- Está bien, vamos a ir al grano – dijo el hombre que le estaba interrogando.

- ¿Usted le pidió a la señorita Granger que le devolviera sus pertenencias?

- No -

- ¿Usted incitó de algún modo a la señorita Granger para que le devolviese sus bienes? -

- No -

- ¿En algún momento lanzó a la señorita Granger la maldición imperio para obligarla a que le devolviese sus bienes? -

- No -

- ¿O sea que todo fue planeado por ella? -

Lucius la miró por un instante – Si –

- ¿Pero usted tenía planeado convencerla para que ella se lo devolviera? ¿No es así? –

- Si, esos eran mis planes. Pero cambiaron –

- ¿Por qué? –

Lucius tomó aire y contestó - Porque me arrepentí a última hora –

-¿Se enamoró de ella? – le preguntó con repulsión.

- Pregunta irrelevante – saltó enseguida la abogada de Hermione. Ella no se lo podía creer, pero en ese momento hubiese dado cualquier cosa para que a su abogada se la hubiera hecho un nudo la lengua y se hubiese atragantado.

- No conteste señor Malfoy – dijo

- No tengo nada más que preguntar – dijo el abogado.

La abogada de Hermione le hizo un par de preguntas, nada de relevancia y muy parecidas a las del otro hombre. Cuando dijo que ya no tenía más preguntas que hacer, la señora Dwigth le indicó a Malfoy que podía retirarse. El se levantó y se sentó en una de las gradas.

- Ya hemos oído todos los testimonios, tanto de testigos como de la acusada. Ahora por favor, rogaría al os miembros del jurado que votasen.- dijo la mujer. – Los que consideren que la acusada es culpable que levanten la mano -

Hermione estaba temblado como un pajarillo asustado. Respiraba con dificultad y el corazón nunca la había latido tan deprisa. Las manos comenzaron a levantarse, claramente eran más de la mitad de la sala.

-Aunque no sea necesario, que levanten la mano los que consideren inocente a la acusada – dijo la señora Dwigth. El resto levantaron la mano, y ahora se notó con mucha más claridad que la cantidad de personas que la creían era muy pocas.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y agachó la cabeza, totalmente abatida.

- Si me permiten, antes de que el veredicto sea oficial, me gustaría decirles unas palabras – era Lucius Malfoy el que hablaba, se había puesto de pie en la grada, tan estirado y con la mano derecha dentro de sus bolsillo. Su rostro estaba impasible, ¿Qué querría decir ahora? ¿Por qué no dejaba que todo terminase de una vez? Hermione le miró dolida y cansada.

- Señor Malfoy, ya ha tenido su momento para hablar. –

- Lo que quiero es decir que en este momento y delante de todos, renuncio a los bienes que la señorita Granger me devolvió. No quiero nada, ni la casa ni el dinero. Lo devuelvo absolutamente todo -

Un enorme estruendo se adueño de la sala.

Hermione miró a Malfoy perpleja. _"Cielo Santo ¿a que venía todo eso?"_ seguramente estaría jugando al héroe, al pobrecito mortifago arrepentido para que todo el mundo se olvidase de que sigue siendo el mismo cerdo racista y sádico de siempre.

- ¡¡SILENCIO!! – gritó la mujer -¿Por qué está haciendo esto ahora?- le pregunto muy enfadada.

- Considero muy injusto que la señorita Granger pague por algo de lo que no es culpable -

- Esa es su opinión. Pero el Wizegamot es el que considera si alguien es culpable o inocente, y por lo visto su decisión difiere mucho de lo que usted opina –

- De todos modos, sea lo que sea lo que opine el Wizegamot, les devuelvo la mansión y el miserable dinero. No lo quiero- la respondió firmemente.

La mujer se quedó pensando unos instantes y dijo muy seria - Póngase de pie la acusada – Hermione inmediatamente se levantó, así como su abogada, y miró a Lucius de reojo, este seguía de pie, en la misma posición, y con la misma expresión, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Que levante la mano quien la considere culpable del delito de cohecho - Apenas una decena de magos lo hicieron.

- Que levanten la mano los que consideren a la acusada culpable del delito de tráfico de influencias- era exactamente la misma cantidad del principio. No había nada que hacer.

-Señorita Granger, este tribunal la considera culpable del delito de tráfico de influencias – la dijo la mujer muy seria y a Hermione se la volvieron a escapar otro par de lágrimas. Podía oír que alguien más en la sala sollozaba, seguramente Ginny. Cerró los ojos al pensar en ella, en sus padres, incluso hasta en Harry y Ron con los que había compartido tanto, y otro par de lagrimas más gruesas que las anteriores la resbalaron por las mejillas.

-Considerando el inesperado ofrecimiento del señor Malfoy, y su vital aportación en la guerra, este tribunal la condena a una pena de inhabilitación permanente para ejercer como funcionaria del ministerio en cualquiera de sus áreas – Hermione la miró expectante, esperando a que continuara y la rematase.

- Con respecto al señor Malfoy, ahora mismo uno de los aurores aquí presente, un notario, y servidora firmaran un contrato mágico vinculante en el que rehúsa el reintegro tanto de sus bienes inmuebles como de sus cuentas bancarias. -

Hermione no se lo podía creer ¿Malfoy la había salvado de ir a Azkaban? No estaba segura, lo único que sabía es que era libre, desempleada, pero libre.

Su abogada se abrazó a ella pero apenas lo notó. Tan solo hace unas décimas de segundo se estaba viendo a sí misma pudriéndose en la cárcel, y ahora…

- El juicio ha terminado. Por favor, desalojen la sala – dijo seriamente la mujer.

Justine pensó que sería mejor esperar un poco antes de salir. Seguramente habría demasiada gente en la puerta esperándola.

Hermione la hizo caso y las dos mujeres se quedaron hablando sobre lo acontecido, de vez en cuando, ella miraba furtivamente a Malfoy que estaba hablando con dos hombre y la señora Dwigth.

Aproximadamente media hora después se decidió a salir. El auror que estaba hablando con Malfoy les indicó por donde debería salir para que nadie les viese.

Y así hicieron.

Una vez fuera de la sala, Hermione sintió como si una oleada de aire fresco la golpease de lleno en la cara y cerró los ojos sonriendo.

Su abogada, Justine la estrechó la mano, la volvió a felicitar y se disculpo de ella diciéndola que tenía que ir a firmar unos documentos.

Cuando se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, oyó como llegaba alguien por detrás, instintivamente miró. Era Lucius y la miraba de manera extraña.

- Hermione, espera por favor – la pidió. Ella se paró, esta vez sin gritos, sin lágrimas.

- Quiero hablar contigo –

- Lucius, yo no… -

– Por favor, solo hablar, solo una vez más y después no volveré a molestarte si así lo deseas -

- Está bien, Lucius, hablemos -

**...**

**...**

**...**


	16. ¿Y ahora que?

Capítulo dedicado especialmente dedicado a Taeko por su cumpleaños. ¡¡Muchísimas felicidades!!

**0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0– 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

**CAPITULO XVI - ¿Y AHORA QUE?**

**0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0– 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Ella le miró fijamente. Su mirada se parecía tanto a la del hombre del que se enamoró, tibia, envolvente y triste, que no pudo evita sentir cierta empatía por él.

-¿Qué me quieres decir? – le preguntó con tranquilidad.

- Me alegro de que las cosas hayan salido bien. Yo no…-

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué has renunciado a todo? – le interrumpió. Su tono no era acusatorio, todo lo contrario, era de curiosidad. No entendía porqué después de todo había renunciado a sus preciados bienes por ella.

- No lo he hecho, He devuelto solo lo que tú me restituiste, por suerte en estos últimos meses los negocios me están yendo bastante bien y he conseguido hacer una pequeña fortuna, que por precaución puse en otra cuenta distinta. -

- Por supuesto, que estúpida soy – Dijo mirando a un lado y sonriendo tristemente.

- No, Hermione, no lo eres, eres la mujer más maravillosa y generosa que he conocido nunca, por eso lo he hecho, porque tenía que impedir que fueras a la cárcel al precio que fuera –

Ella miró al suelo y negó con la cabeza. Se sentía tan cansada de todo eso, de las mentiras, de las lagrimas – Deja ya de burlarte de mi y de intentar destrozarme la vida. ¿No te das cuenta que ya lo has conseguido? Ya has ganado, punto y final. ¿Por lo menos por una vez en tu vida puedes ser sincero conmigo? -

- Comprendo que estés dolida, pero las cosas no pasaron como tú te imaginas. –

- No me imagino nada, Lo he escuchado. Dos veces. La primera aquel día en tu casa, y la segunda aquí, hace unas horas –

- No gati…Hermione, eso es lo que le hice creer a Gillespie –

- No te creo, Lucius –

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Hermione. Aunque quisiese mentirte con todas mis fuerzas sería incapaz, he bebido tanto veritaserum que creo que no podré mentir hasta el día de mi muerte-

Hermione se dio cuenta que era cierto, no podía mentir, era imposible, pero estaba tan dolida…

- ¿Y entonces que fue lo que pasó? – le preguntó algo irritada, cruzándose de brazos.

- Es cierto que lo planee todo, estaba sediento de venganza y quería desquitarme contigo, pero después te fui conociendo y no se como pasó pero te metiste tan dentro de mi que…- Hermione le miró incrédula, y él debió notarlo, porque la dijo - Es cierto Hermione, ¿no ves que no puedo mentirte? Estoy enamorado de ti como si fuera un chiquillo. Te amo – la dijo intentando sujetarla del brazo, pero en cuanto ella notó su roce, se echó para atrás - ¡¡Por favor, créeme!! -

- No puedo, Lucius. Me has hecho demasiado daño –

-Y no te imaginas lo mal que me siento por ello. Daría cualquier cosa por retroceder en el tiempo y cambiarlo todo, por evitarte un solo minuto de sufrimiento…-

Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza. – Basta ya, por favor -

- Es la verdad – la respondió acercándose más a ella. No se lo podía creer, pero allí estaba ese maldito olor de nuevo.

- ¿Has vuelto a tomar la poción, no? – le preguntó molesta.

- ¿De que me hablas? – la preguntó confundido

- El filtro de amor -

- No, Hermione. ¿Qué te hace pensar así?-

Ella se alejó, y ante su nula respuesta, él se acercó de nuevo, sosteniéndola por los brazos. Hermione miró al suelo, sintiéndose embriagada por Lucius, y eso no se lo podía permitir-

- Hermione, mírame -

-No – le dijo susurrando.

- Hermione -

- No – esta vez intentó soltarse de él, pero sin mucha fuerza.

- Por favor, mi gatita, mírame – su voz sonó llena de amor y ternura, y eso la hizo levantar la cabeza. Allí estaban sus preciosos ojos grises y comenzó a temblar.

- Todavía me amas, puedo sentirlo -

Hermione hizo acopio de fuerzas y moviéndose fuertemente se soltó. – Esto no nos lleva a ningún sitio –

- Está bien, lo siento. No quiero presionarte. Solo dime que tengo que hacer para que me perdones. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, cualquier cosa -

Hermione le miró con firmeza, meditando la pregunta, y finalmente le contestó con tristeza – Nada de lo que hagas puede hacer que cambie de opinión. Ya es demasiado tarde, Lucius –

- No puede ser, tú me quieres, puedo sentirlo. Y yo te amo con locura. Necesito que me des otra oportunidad. Te necesito a mi lado. Por favor Hermione – él la estaba suplicando.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

- No puedo – le contestó con amargura.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estoy equivocado? ¿Ya no me amas? -

- Lo que yo sienta no te importa – le respondió con dureza.

- Claro que si. Es lo que más me importa del mundo – la respondió con firmeza.

- Ya, claro lo que más te importa en el mundo los sentimientos de una mugrienta sangre sucia – le contestó con tono burlón.

- Por Merlín, Hermione. ¿Es que no entiendes que me da igual lo que seas? –

- Eso no es verdad – dijo apunto de echarse a llorar, mirando hacia el suelo.

- Claro que lo es. Deje de verte así hace mucho tiempo, para mi dejaste de ser…eso hace mucho más de lo que te imaginas, de hecho mucho más de lo que yo mismo fui consciente – el volvió acercarse a ella y la levantó la barbilla para que le mirase.

- Pero ahora todo es diferente - susurró Hermione, y parpadeando varias veces se tragó las incipientes lágrimas. Esos ojos la derretían, y observó como la recorrían todo el rostro. No podía parar de temblar y sin darse cuenta de ello, dejó de respirar por unos instantes.

- No lo es, porque nos seguimos queriendo – Hermione suspiró ante sus palabras, y él, con la mano que tenía en su barbilla comenzó a acariciarla la cara. Sus manos eran tan suaves que su roce la hacía estremecer. Sin darse cuenta, Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar durante unos segundos en los cuales, los dedos de él recorrieron sus labios. Un suspiró de Malfoy la hizo abrirlos. Allí estaba su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya.

Se obligaba a repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza que no podía caer de nuevo, no podía caer de nuevo, no podía…caer de nuevo, no…podía…caer…de nuevo. Estaba empezando a perder hasta la capacidad de razonar.

- Lucius…yo, no…- le dijo casi sin aire mientras él acercaba lentamente su cara hacia la de ella. La iba a besar y ella deseaba que lo hiciera.

- Merlín, cuanto te necesito – la respondió Malfoy susurrando, apunto de besarla. Ella cerró los ojos y entreabrió ligeramente los labios. Podía sentir como su corazón la oprimía el pecho al notar la calidez del aliento de Lucius en su propia boca. Se sintió flotar. Ya casi podía saborearle.

- Hermione ¿estas bien? - dijo una voz.

¡¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!! ¿Por qué en el mejor momento siempre alguien tenía que fastidiarlo todo? Confundida miró hacia atrás, era Harry Potter, y detrás de él estaba Ron.

- ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar Harry.

Ella le miró muy extrañada, un poco desorientada y girando la cabeza para volver a mirar a Lucius contestó – Si, si, bien – Si en ese momento alguien la hubiese preguntado por como creía ella que se encontraba Malfoy hubiera dicho que muy molesto por la interrupción.

¡¡Oh!!, sus carnosos y tibios labios, seguían ahí, tan cerca, llamándola a gritos, reclamando su atención. Y ella podía sentirlos, recordaba las veces que los había probado, mordisqueado, saboreado. No podía apartar sus ojos de ellos y suspiró.

- Reconócelo, me sigues queriendo – la dijo.

Mientras intentaba reaccionar, oyó pasos que se acercaban, y al detenerse a su lado alguien puso una mano en su hombro. Ella le miró, era Harry de nuevo.

- Hermione ¿pasa algo? –

- No, Harry…No pasa nada – le contestó algo mareada y confundida por todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

- No te metas en esto Potter – le increpó Malfoy.

- Y tu déjala en paz, ¿no las has hecho suficiente daño? -

- ¿Yo? ¿Acaso crees que lo que tú hiciste fue mejor? No tienes ni idea como llegó a mi casa por tu culpa, Potter. Así que no te creas mejor que yo porque…-

- ¡¡Basta ya!! ¡¡Dejadme en paz los dos!! – gritó Hermione enfadada.

Los dos hombres la miraron desconcertados.

- Lo siento – dijeron al unísono y se miraron desafiantes. Hermione resopló.

- Por favor, déjame que te acompañe a casa, Hermione. Ginny nos espera abajo – la dijo Harry amablemente.

- No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte – le respondió duramente, y al ver la cara de satisfacción que ponía Malfoy le dijo – Contigo tampoco – Apartó a los dos hombres y comenzó a caminar. ¿Quiénes se habían creído que eran para tratarla como un pedazo de carne? No quería volver a saber nada de ninguno de los dos.

- Hermione, espera por favor – la dijo echando a andar detrás de ella.

Se paró en seco, dejó caer sus brazos y suspirando, cansada de la situación, se giró. - ¿Qué quieres? - Le dijo cansada.

- A ti -

- Esto no puede ser, Lucius, ya no -

- Hace unos segundos ibas a besarme. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? -

-Que me he dado cuenta que sería un error, y no me puedo permitir volver a cometer otro -

- Está bien, comprendo como te sientes, pero si me dieras otra oportunidad…Podríamos comenzar de cero, como amigos, y después… - la dijo en voz baja para que no le oyesen ni Harry ni Ron.

- Eso ya lo he oído antes – le respondió con dureza.

- Pero ahora es cierto. Dame otra oportunidad, por favor –

- No puedo –

- ¿Por qué? – más que una pregunta era una suplica, Hermione podía verlo en sus ojos, llenos de dolor, pero estaba decidida.

- Porque ya no confió en ti – le dijo con firmeza.

Malfoy se quedó petrificado y ella se marchó, sintiéndose dolida, pero totalmente convencida de su decisión.

Al llegar al vestíbulo había muchísima gente esperándola que se abalanzaron contra ella para preguntarla cosas y hacerla fotografías. Los flashes la cegaban, y los gritos de la muchedumbre la estaban aturdiendo tanto que no era capaz ni de oír sus propios pensamientos. La gente la zarandeaba, la daban fuertes tirones de pelo, y sentía que su túnica estaba siendo desgarrada. Comenzó a sentir que la faltaba el aire y empezó a forcejear contra la gente. La estaba dando un ataque de pánico.

Un pequeño grupo de personas se interpusieron entre ella y la multitud, y la sacaron de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando pudo les miró, allí estaban Harry, Ron, Ginny y Lucy, su ex secretaria. Entre todos la llevaron a casa de sus padres.

Una vez allí, se sentaron todos en el salón y Ginny hizo aparecer de no se sabe donde una buena ración de cervezas de mantequilla. Al principio, estaban todos muy tensos, pero Harry y Ron la pidieron perdón unas mil veces. La explicaron que habían reaccionado así por miedo, porque sabían que Malfoy no era trigo limpio y que iba a terminar pasando lo que pasó, y que no sabían como hacerla ver lo que ellos veían. Así que entre eso, que estaba muy sensible por todo lo acontecido en las ultimas horas y la intervención de Ginny, se la ablando el corazoncito y les perdonó.

Cuando parecía que ya se encontraba más animada oyó a Lucy sollozar. Hermione la preguntó que la pasaba y ella entre hipos la contó que todo había sido por su culpa. La explicó como Camelia Tanner se las había ingeniado para sonsacarla acerca de su relación con Malfoy y toda la historia de la devolución de sus bienes, así que Lucy no podía evitar sentirse responsable de que la bruja hubiera denunciado a Hermione y ella hubiese tenido que pasar por todo eso. Por supuesto, la perdonó a ella también.

Horas más tarde, cuando se quedó sola meditando sobre que iba a hacer con su vida llegó a la conclusión de que iba a comenzar de cero. No sabía como, pero tenía que volver a empezar.

* * *

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde el juicio y las cosas no habían mejorado mucho.

Al día siguiente, ella había vuelto a vivir en su casa, y decidida por comenzar su nueva vida se puso a buscar un nuevo trabajo, pero la estaba resultando mucho más difícil de lo que se había imaginado. Se pasaba los días enviando lechuzas con su currículum con la esperanza de poder encontrar algo, no la importaba que no fuera bueno, lo único que quería era trabajar, pero nadie la contestaba, y cuando se personaba en el lugar al que había mandado la carta, algunas personas le echaban con cajas destempladas, otras simplemente la mentían diciéndola que el puesto ya estaba cubierto, o que ya la mandarían una lechuza.

Para colmo de males, los fotógrafos de Skeeter la perseguían por todas partes, publicando al día siguiente noticias espantosas sobre ella, lo que producía que la gente que se encontraba por la calle la mirase mal, cuchicheasen a su paso, e incluso algunos magos o brujas la insultaban en voz alta.

Estaba en el Callejón Diagón, comprando unos bombones para llevárselos a Ginny, cuando se cruzó con un niño de unos tres años y su madre. El niño la miró y ella le sonrió y le saludó con la mano. La bruja en cuanto lo vio pegó un tirón del brazo del niño y se lo llevó corriendo, exclamando algo de lo que ella solo pudo entender "…sangre sucia en la cárcel" y entonces el niño se giró y con el ceño fruncido la sacó la lengua.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo y con lágrimas en los ojos no supo por cuanto tiempo, hasta que se chocó con alguien y le pidió perdón. Miró a su alrededor, por todas partes veía restaurantes hindús, tiendas hindús, se sintió como si estuviera en otro mundo. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? No lo sabía, había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había prestado atención por donde había estado caminando.

No podía continuar así, tenía que hacer algo. Si no podía seguir viviendo en el mundo mágico tendría que hacerlo en el muggle.

De vuelta a su casa se paró enfrente de una tienda, tenía un cartel donde se podía leer

_¿Quieres hacer algo positivo con tu vida? _

_La ONG Kamadeva lleva más de diez años trabajando en la India. Necesitamos médicos, enfermeras y profesores, pero si no perteneces a ninguno de ellos y quieres ayudar a los más necesitados a mejorar sus condiciones de vida, únete a nosotros._

Esa era la solución, lo que necesitaba, marcharse de allí y comenzar su vida en algún otro lugar. ¿Trabajar para una ONG en la India? ¿Sería capaz?

Cogió un pedazo de papel, que colgaba del cartel con los números de teléfono, y un anciano que estaba al otro lado del escaparate la miró sonriendo, y juntando las manos a modo de oración por delante de su pecho, la saludó haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

...

...

...


	17. Despedidas y reencuentros

_Este es el penúltimo capítulo. _

_Quiero daros de nuevos las gracias por haberme seguido hasta aquí y haberme dado todo vuestro apoyo y cariño._

_Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo._

* * *

**0 – 0 – 0 -0 – 0 – 0 -0 – 0 – 0 -0 – 0 – 0 -0 – 0 – 0 -0 – 0 – 0 -**

**CAPITULO XVII – DESPEDIDAS Y REENCUENTROS**

**0 – 0 – 0 -0 – 0 – 0 -0 – 0 – 0 -0 – 0 – 0 -0 – 0 – 0 -0 – 0 – 0 -**

* * *

Lo primero que Hermione hizo al llegar a su casa fue intentar limpiarse los pies en la pobre jarapa que hacía las veces de felpudo, pero era una tarea imposible, ya que tenía tanto barro que sus zapatos empeoraban en vez de mejorar.

Acababa de terminar la época del monzón en esa parte del país y todavía podían verse los estragos que había causado en la zona.

A pesar de llevar 253 días viviendo en la India había cosas de las que no se terminaba de acostumbrar, el clima era una, y la escasez de recursos la otra. A duras penas podían curar una gripe o una gastroenteritis, como para intentarlo con algo más grave.

- Señorita Hermione, tiene dos llamadas de su casa de Londres – la dijo la recepcionista.

- Gracias Vasanti -

Vasanti no era solo una recepcionista, era como una madre para todos ellos. Limpiaba la casa, les hacía la comida, hacía la compra y un montón de cosas más que nada tenían que ver con su trabajo. Lo hacía por agradecimiento para con la ONG en la que Hermione trabajaba. Ellos la habían salvado de morir de una paliza de su chulo. Su historia era uno de esos dramas que sucedían todos los días en la India y que a nadie parecía importar. Su padre la vendió a un proxeneta que se dedicaba a prostituir niñas, a cambio de una mísera cantidad de rupias. Un día, un cliente después de haberla violado varias veces, la dio una paliza y la dejó tirada en la calle. A continuación fue a hablar con el chulo para quejarse por los servicios que Vasanti le había proporcionado, y este lleno de furia, fue a buscarla. Cuando la encontró la pegó otra paliza hasta que pensó que la chica había muerto y la dejó tirada en medio de la calle.

El director de la ONG la encontró y se la llevó con él, pero cuando el proxeneta se enteró que Vasanti no había muerto, fue a buscarla. A cambio de que la chica se quedase con ellos y que ni él ni su gente la volviesen a molestar, el director de la ONG le tuvo que prometer al chulo que cada tres meses haría un reconocimiento médico al resto de las chicas, además de darle un suculento cheque que les había dejado casi en la ruina. Así que ella, en su infinito agradecimiento, hacía hasta lo imposible por que la gente que vivía allí se sintiera cómoda.

Hermione estaba algo preocupada ¿Por qué la habrían llamado desde su casa? ¿Qué querrían? Habló con su madre hace tres días y todo estaba bien. Se dio una rápida ducha, ya que sus zapatos no eran en el único sitio donde tenía barro, y cuando terminó bajó a la recepción y les llamó por teléfono.

Algo raro tenía que haber sucedido ya que respondió su tía Janice.

-Oh, cariño…ha pasado una tragedia…- la dijo entre llantos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado tía? ¿Dónde están mis padres? – preguntó alarmada.

- Tu madre está en la cama, el médico la ha dado un sedante y ahora está dormida – la respondió y a continuación se sonó discretamente la nariz.

- ¿Y mi padre? – preguntó asustada.

- Ha sido horrible…un accidente horrible…-

- Tía por favor, no me digas que mi padre ha muerto –

- Lo…lo siento, Hermione…lo siento mucho – la respondió llorando de nuevo.

Hermione se tapó la cara con la mano que tenía libre y comenzó a llorar. En ese momento dio cuenta de que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de Inglaterra y se sintió como la peor persona del mundo. ¿Qué clase de hija era que estaba tan lejos cuando su padre acababa de morir?

- Tía, ahora mismo salgo para allá, díselo a mamá cuando despierte -

- Está bien –

Subió lo más deprisa que pudo hasta su pequeño cuarto, llenó una maleta con unas cuantas cosas, se despidió de Vasanti y salió corriendo hacia una zona donde no hubiese gente y se pudiese aparecer en el caótico ministerio de magia hindú.

Se tuvo que pegar con medio ministerio, pero por fin consiguió que la hicieran un hueco para coger un traslador directo a Inglaterra, el único inconveniente es que tenía que esperar casi seis horas, así que eso hizo. Mientras esperaba no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, su tía solo la había dicho que había sido un accidente_..."horrible"_. El recuerdo de sus palabras la provocó un enérgico escalofrío. ¿Qué clase de accidente habría sido? Que importaba, lo único importante es que su padre...¡¡Oh dios!! su padre muerto…no podía ser verdad. Se sintió tan mal por haber pasado los últimos meses tan lejos de él a pesar que la había pedido que no se marchara, y ella tan cabezota como siempre no le había hecho caso.

Se encerró en el cuarto de baño para poder llorar a gusto durante un buen rato, allí recordó los momentos vividos con él y que nunca iban a regresar, las risas, cuando la regañaba, cuando la obligaba a hacer algo que ella no quería como ponerse aquel odioso aparato dental, cuando la llevaba al parque a dar de comer a los patos, o a algún museo.

No se podía creer que fuera cierto, era un hombre tan joven…no podía ser cierto, se negaba a que fuera cierto.

Diez horas después de la llamada de teléfono, llegaba a casa de sus padres.

Allí, entre medias de todos sus familiares, a muchos de los cuales ni siquiera conocía, se sintió tremendamente sola. Estaba destrozada, y no solo por la pérdida sino por ver a su madre en el estado en el que estaba. Cuando Hermione llegó y se abrazó a ella, casi no la reconoció por el efecto de la medicación. La verdad es que Hermione no tenía muy claro, si prefería verla drogada sin que tuviera fuerzas ni para respirar, o verla en una de sus crisis nerviosas. Si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma prefería la primera, por lo menos estaba más tranquila, aunque de ambas maneras la desgarraba el alma ver por lo que estaba pasando.

Necesitaba más que nunca estar cerca de sus amigos y de Lucius, no había podido olvidarle. Lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero había sido imposible. Pese a que sabía que ellos nunca podrían volver a estar juntos necesitaba que la abrazase más que nada en el mundo, solo eso, uno de esos cálidos abrazos que conseguían que se olvidase de todo, excepto él, su olor y sus brazos rodeándola.

Mandó un patronus a Ginny contándola lo que había sucedido, y enseguida tanto ella como Harry se presentaron en su casa. Les había echado tanto de menos…

Estuvo a punto de avisar a Lucius, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente, al fin y al cabo el odiaba a los muggles, y eso es lo que era su padre.

Apenas pudo pasar unas horas velando su cuerpo cuando tuvieron que ir al cementerio para incinerarle.

Cuando llegaron, Hermione se sorprendió de lo tranquilo que estaba todo. Le tranquilizaba pensar que los restos de su padre fueran a descansar allí, en un sitio con tanta paz, solamente rota por un gato pardo que correteaba entre las lápidas, y a lo lejos, un hombre que visita la tumba de algún familiar.

Cuando la ceremonia hubo terminado, tanto Hermione como su madre y su tía Janice, la hermana mayor de su madre, se quedaron esperando a que todas las personas que habían acudido las dieran el pésame, entre ellas Ginny, Molly Weasley, Kingsley, Lucy, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood, que habían acudido a acompañarla en esos momentos tan duros.

Hermione estaba despidiéndose de su tía abuela Alberta cuando alguien se acercó a ellas.

- Te acompaño en el sentimiento, Hermione -

Rápidamente se giró. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo ¡¡Era Lucius Malfoy!! ¡¡Y se había cortado el pelo!! Se quedó mirándole sin poder reaccionar. El extendió su mano, pero ella estaba petrificada.

- Hija, dale la mano, no seas tan maleducada – dijo su madre sujetándose al brazo de su hija. – Perdónela, está muy afectada por todo lo que ha pasado. Todos los estamos – añadió Jane a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo.

- No se preocupe, señora. Imagino que ha sido un golpe muy duro para todos. La presento mis condolencias – respondió a la madre de Hermione, y a continuación hizo algo que Hermione creía que nunca en su vida iba a ver. Malfoy suspiró, apretó la mandíbula y le ofreció la mano. Jane se la estrecho débilmente y cuando se soltó se abrazó a su hermana.

- Querida ¿no nos vas a presentar? – dijo su tía comiéndoselo con los ojos. Unos repentinos celos aparecieron en ella.

- Si, claro, por supuesto. A mi madre ya la conoces, ella es mi tía Janice. El es Lu…es…-

- Un amigo – la interrumpió. Si no hubiese sido porque estaba sujetando a su madre, Hermione estaba segura que su tía se hubiese abalanzado sobre Malfoy.

- Encantada – le dijo Janice sonriendo. Sin embargo él pareció no enterarse, ya que ni siquiera la miró.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

- Me enteré de lo que pasó y…-

- ¿Cómo es posible? – le preguntó extrañada.

- Es el nuevo tema de conversación en el ministerio -

- Porque no me sorprende – dijo con amargura. –Pero ¿Cómo te enteraste de donde estábamos? -

- En realidad no lo sabía, este es el tercer cementerio que visito. Estaba apunto de marcharme cuando os vi llegar, así que me quede un rato hasta comprobar que eras tú, y después me pareció lo más discreto esperar hasta que todo el mundo se hubiese marchado -

- Ya, bueno. Muchas gracias por venir – le dijo agachando la cabeza, sintiendo un punzante nudo en su garganta.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras? – la preguntó dulcemente.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Si por lo menos la diese un pequeño abrazo, tal vez el vacío que sentía en su estomago desapareciese por unos instantes, pero ella no iba a dar el primer paso para que eso sucediese.

Dios, cuanto necesitaba que la abrazase.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa tanto tú…como tu madre…quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento. Sea lo que sea -

- Te lo agradezco – le respondió apenas sin voz. Cuando dos lágrimas la surcaron el rostro, ella agachó la cabeza, y él, sin pensárselo dos veces, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Hermione y la abrazó contra su pecho con fuerza.

¡¡Oh dios, eso era justo lo que ella necesitaba!!

Se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar. Hasta ese momento ella había tenido tanto frío, y la había dolido tanto el corazón…y ahora el frío había desaparecido, y el dolor, aunque seguía allí, ya no era tan fuerte.

Cuando terminó de llorar siguió abrazada a él, no quería soltarse, y Lucius tampoco hacía nada por que eso pasase, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la calidez de su abrazo y el sedante ritmo de su corazón. Ninguno de los dos pronunció ni una sola palabra, solo se abrazaron durante dios sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que los gritos de su madre la devolvieron a la realidad.

Estaba abrazada a la pequeña lápida de su marido, gritando porque su hermana la quería meter en el coche para llevarla a casa, pero ella no quería dejar a su marido allí solo. Esa escena le desgarró el corazón a Hermione y salió corriendo, se abrazó a su madre y lloraron las dos la perdida de su padre. Cuando la convenció de volver a casa, entre ella y su tía la llevaron al coche que no se encontraba muy lejos.

Hermione se volvió, allí seguía Malfoy. Se acercó a él y se dio cuenta que tenía las mejillas húmedas, le acarició con ternura la cara y le volvió a dar las gracias.

Una vez dentro del coche, miró por el cristal trasero y allí seguía él, de pie, observando como ella se alejaba de él, nuevamente.

* * *

Habían pasado once días desde el fallecimiento de su padre, y Hermione había salido a hacer una entrevista de trabajo. ¡¡Por fin tenía una!! No es que se sintiera con muchas ganas, pero tenía que rehacer su vida, necesitaba el dinero y además se estaba volviendo loca dentro de esa casa, con su madre sumida en un grave estado de depresión y su tía, que se había ido a vivir con ellas una temporada, preguntándola constantemente por su amigo Lu.

La entrevista era en la botica del Callejón Diagon. El dueño, un señor bastante mayor y poco hablador, la hizo todo un examen sobre plantas, raíces y casi cualquier tipo de sustancia mágica. Se sentía como de vuelta en Hogwarts. Por suerte al hombre la gustaron sus respuestas y la contrató, no era el mejor trabajo del mundo, ni el mejor pagado, pero era un trabajo.

Al salir. Se tropezó con una bruja y se cayó al suelo, la mujer se fue refunfuñando algo que Hermione no llegó a entender, pero no la hacía falta, se lo imaginaba. De pronto una mano apareció delante de su cara y miró hacia arriba para ver de quien se trataba. Era de nuevo él, Lucius. Estaba tan raro con el pelo corto…

¿Cómo era posible que últimamente siempre apareciese cuando la pasaba algo? Parecía su angel de la guarda.

Malfoy la ayudó a levantarse y se quedaron unos incómodos segundos en silencio.

-¿Estás bien? – la preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Por qué te has cortado el pelo? – era algo que desde ese día en el cementerio la había intrigado enormemente. A ella la encantaba su sedoso pelo largo.

- Lo tomaré como un si -

- ¿Eh?...si, estoy bien -

- ¿Qué tal está tu madre? -

- Bien – le respondió automáticamente - En realidad no está bien, pero poco a poco lo estará. Eso espero – dijo con tristeza.

- Pensaba que había pasado algo, como te he visto saliendo de la botica…-

- Ah, no, no es…es solo que…la semana que viene comienzo a trabajar aquí -

- ¿En serio? – la preguntó incrédulo.

- Si, ya se que no es el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero necesito el dinero -

- Hermione, si es por eso, yo puedo…-

- Ni se te ocurra decirlo – le respondió molesta

- Perdona, no pretendía ofenderte -

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Hermione miró al suelo sin saber que más decir, ese sería el momento perfecto para despedirse.

- ¿Te apetecería acompañarme a comer? – la pidió, y ante su cara de sorpresa añadió rápidamente – No pretendo nada, solo que comamos juntos y que hablemos un poco para saber que has estado haciendo todos estos meses. Eso es todo -

- Pues…yo…no se…- la verdad es que tenía hambre y además tenía que admitir que no la apetecía despedirse de él, su presencia la relajaba. Cuando un fuerte gruñido salió de su estomago, Lucius la miró sonriendo y la dijo – Parece que a una parte de tu cuerpo le gusta la idea -

– Si, eso parece. La verdad es que tengo algo de hambre…si quieres podemos ir al Caldero Chorreante -

-¿Pretendes que yo entre ahí? -

- Ya veo que con pelo con sin el sigues siendo el mismo engreído de siempre -

Hermione notó como sus palabras hirieron a Malfoy –Está bien, ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? -

- Agárrate a mí, conozco un sitio que te va a encantar – la dijo. Ella enseguida hizo lo que él la pidió, y con el contacto se la encogió el estomago. Se sujetó con fuerza a su brazo, abrazándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Pero que sea un sitio tranquilo, por favor – le pidió

- Por supuesto, querida. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? – En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se dio cuenta de su significado, y recordó aquel día en el juzgado cuando Hermione le dijo que ya no confiaba en él.

Hermione notó como todos los músculos del cuerpo de Malfoy se tensaron

- ¿Sabes? En realidad me muero de hambre – le dijo sonriendo y al instante Malfoy les apareció a los dos en la puerta del restaurante.

* * *

Tenía razón, el lugar era precioso y muy tranquilo. Estaba decorado en colores cálidos, con mesas con finos manteles de lino blanco y pequeños de jarroncitos con flores.

- Buenos días señor Malfoy. ¿Mesa para dos? -

- Si, por favor ¿Podría ponernos en un reservado? -

- Por supuesto señor. Síganme -

El reservado era una pequeña habitación decorada igual que el resto, con una mesa para cuatro personas que el camarero, con un golpe de varita, se encargo de acomodar en seguida. Antes no se había dado cuenta, pero había una suave música de fondo que hacía que todo resultase mucho más agradable.

Una vez acomodados, y después de que hubieron pedido su comida, Hermione no lo pudo evitar y le dijo – No me has respondido -

- ¿A que, querida? -

- A porque te has cortado el pelo -

- Tú te fuiste del país, yo me corté el pelo. Esa fue mi manera de romper con mi antigua vida y comenzar una nueva -

Hermione le miró fijamente, con curiosidad, definitivamente acababa de decidir que le gustaba Malfoy con su nuevo corte de pelo, le hacía más atractivo incluso que antes.

- Te queda bien, es algo raro al principio, pero te sienta bien -

- Gracias. He de confesar que tardé más de un mes en acostumbrarme –

Lucius la sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. ¡¡Vaya!! Era la primera vez que sonreía desde lo de su padre.

- Te agradezco mucho que fueras al cementerio y sobre todo que fueras tan amable con mi madre. Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado -

- No tienes nada que agradecerme. Estoy seguro que tú hubieses hecho lo mismo por mí. Aunque sinceramente, me hubiese gustado enterarme por ti de lo que sucedió -

- Estuve apunto de enviarte una lechuza, pero después pensé que no era una buena idea, al fin y al cabo mi padre es...era muggle- le respondió con tristeza.

Entre ellos se hizo un incomodo silencio que segundos después Malfoy rompió - ¿Y que fue lo que pasó? ¿Como...murió?- preguntó.

- Un accidente de coche - Hermione no lo pudo evitar y comenzaron a llenársele los ojos de lagrimas. Todavía estaba todo muy reciente y dolía demasiado.

Lucius carraspeó, incomodo por la situación – Has adelgazado mucho -

- ¡Oh, Lucius! – le respondió con media sonrisa, mirando hacia el techo y guiñando los ojos con energía para contener las lágrimas – eres peor que mi madre -

- Pero mírate, estas en los huesos -

- Bueno, donde estuve la comida no tenía demasiada grasa. Además pase dos gastroenteritis, la segunda bastante mala -

Mientras comían, siguieron hablando de cómo se habían desarrollado sus vidas. El la explicó que había seguido trabajando en el ministerio y que a la vez mantenía su negocio, aunque Gillespie se había marchado y le había dejado solo con todo. También la contó que se había mudado de casa. Aunque le dejaban vivir en su mansión pagando una renta, esta le traía demasiados malos recuerdos, así que se había mudado a otra casa más pequeña cerca de la zona de los lagos, con una increíble vista. Según la dijo, se sentía muy a gusto en ese lugar ya que le traía mucha paz.

- Me alegro que te vayan bien las cosas – le dijo Hermione.

El camarero les trajo el postre. Lucius le había obligado a Hermione a pedirse una enorme porción de tarta de chocolote, aunque ella estaba llena y no tenía ganas de comer más.

- Narcissa ha vuelto – dijo Lucius de pronto cuando Hermione estaba degustando el primer pedazo de pastel.

De la impresión se atragantó y comenzó a toser. Aquellos celos que sintió cuando vio a su tía comiéndole con los ojos se multiplicaron por mil. Aunque sentía que se la rompía el corazón, se armó de valor y le respondió – Espero que seáis muy felices juntos -

- Oh no, siento haberte dado esa impresión. Ella ha vuelto a pedirme el divorcio. Qué irónico ¿no? Ni siquiera sabía que yo la estaba buscando para lo mismo. Por lo visto ha conocido a alguien y se quiere volver a casar -

- ¿Y se lo has dado?- preguntó Hermione, felizmente aliviada.

- Por supuesto, aunque tú y yo ya no nos vayamos a casar no quiero seguir atado a ella. Que rehaga su vida con quien quiera y que sea feliz -

Al salir del restaurante, Hermione le dio las gracias por la invitación, y al despedirse, Lucius la preguntó con melancolía - Hubiéramos sido muy felices juntos ¿verdad? -

- Quien sabe –le respondió con tristeza. Le miró durante unos segundos sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho y se desapareció.

...

...

...


	18. Otra noche de viernes

_Cuando comencé a publicar esta historia, ni por asomo me podía imaginar la buena acogida que iba a tener, en realidad pensaba que me ibais a tirar tomates virtuales por la barbaridad que se me había ocurrido, pero no fue así. De todo corazón quiero agradeceros el apoyo que me habéis dado durante estos meses, sin vosotras no hubiera llegado hasta aquí._

_¡¡Muchísimas gracias!!_

_Y como ya hemos llegado al final, y para que no quede ningún tipo de duda, voy a escribir algo que no he escrito en ninguno de estos capítulos: __Los personajes principales son propiedad de __J.K.Rowling. La historia, así como alguno de los personajes secundarios son de mi cosecha._

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII – OTRA NOCHE DE VIERNES**

* * *

Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo de rápido. Hacía cinco meses que su padre había fallecido, y poco a poco las cosas habían ido mejorando.

Su madre, con la ayuda de su tía Janice y sus amigas iba saliendo de la depresión. Para alegría de Hermione, incluso habían ido alguna tarde al cine juntas.

Ella por su parte, había conseguido asentarse en su trabajo y aunque no la desagradaba, seguía sin ser el trabajo de su vida.

En cuanto a su relación con Ginny y Harry, especialmente con este último, mejoró mucho. Las cosas casi habían vuelto a ser como al principio. Lamentablemente no podía decir lo mismo de Ron, con el que su relación seguía como siempre, vamos, casi inexistente.

Era viernes por la tarde y la botica estaba a punto de cerrar. Ella estaba tan nerviosa como todos los viernes a esa hora. En cuanto cerrase bajaría al baño, terminaría de arreglarse y se aparecería en el restaurante donde comió aquel día con Lucius. Ese era el lugar donde quedaban todos los viernes por la noche para cenar.

A decir verdad no tenía muy claro como pasó, solo…pasó. Dos semanas después de aquella comida, un viernes por la tarde, se encontraron de casualidad en el Callejón, él acababa de hacer unas compras y ella salía de trabajar. Los dos se saludaron y comenzaron a hablar como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos. Lucius la preguntó por su madre y por como se encontraba ella y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, habían pasado casi dos horas y los dos estaban muertos de hambre, así que cuando las tripas de Malfoy rugieron ferozmente sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigieron al restaurante en el que comieron esa vez.

Por suerte "su" reservado estaba vacío y el camarero muy amable les acomodó allí. La velada fue muy agradable, tanto que al terminar, Lucius la preguntó si la gustaría acompañarle a cenar a la semana siguiente, y ella sin pensarlo le dijo que sí.

Mil veces se regañó a si misma diciéndose que esa estúpida situación no la llevaba a ningún sitio, que lo mejor era no volver a verle y olvidarse de él para siempre, pero mil veces volvía a caer, engañándose a si misma, diciendo que solo era una cena y nada más. Se recordaba todo el daño que la hizo, pero también se recordaba como aquel día bajo los efectos del veritaserum la aseguró que la amaba y que se había enamorado de verdad de ella. Además estaba el hecho de que ahora si que parecía cambiado, todo el mundo lo decía, incluso Harry Potter y los Weasley que tan mal hablaban de él siempre.

El caso es que todos los viernes, después de cerrar la botica, iba al restaurante a encontrarse con él. No hacían otra cosa que no fuera hablar, comer y había veces que incluso él la hacía reír, a pesar de que todavía se sentía bastante triste.

Ahí se encontraba ella, otra noche más preparada para encontrarse con él, con las manos sudorosas y la respiración acelerada. Seguía enamorada como una tonta.

El mismo camarero de todos los viernes la sonrió, la saludó y la hizo pasar a "su" reservado. Siempre les daban el mismo, aunque no hicieran reserva previa, sabían que irían a cenar y se lo tenían preparado.

Cuando Hermione entró, Lucius ya había llegado. Estaba muy serio. En cuanto la vio se levantó y la ayudó a acomodarse en su silla.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – le preguntó preocupada.

- No, querida, no es nada malo – la respondió sentándose de nuevo y poniéndose la servilleta sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Entonces? Te noto preocupado -

- Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre un asunto – dijo él apoyando sus muñecas sobre la mesa y entrelazando los dedos.

- Claro, dime – le respondió cogiendo la servilleta del plato y colocándola a un lado.

En ese momento apareció el camarero y pidieron la cena.

- ¿Qué tal tu trabajo? – preguntó Lucius.

- Bien, pero no creo que sea eso de lo que me quieres hablar, ¿no es cierto? -

- Me conoces demasiado bien – dijo sonriendo.

- Tal vez – le contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa - ¿Me lo vas a contar? -

- Estas preciosa esta noche, Hermione – la dijo amablemente.

- Muchas gracias – le respondió sonrojándose levemente. – Pero si lo que intentas es que me olvide de…- ella le vio revolverse incomodo en la silla.

- Está bien, no pasa nada, si no quieres contármelo no hace falta que lo hagas. No quiero presionarte. Lo siento -

- Merlín, Hermione, no es eso…No pensé que esto me costase tanto – la respondió dejando caer las manos sobre su regazo y recostándose en el respaldo de la silla. A ella le entró el pánico. _"Seguro que quiere que no nos volvamos a ver" "¿Habrá conocido a otra mujer y…?" "Oh, eres una maldita estúpida. Tu haciendo ilusiones de nuevo con él y mira lo que te pasa. Te lo tienes bien merecido"_

- No podemos seguir con esto – la dijo seriamente. Ella le miró apenada, esperando que él la dijera que no quería volver a verla.

- Yo no puedo seguir con esto – No pudo evitarlo y los ojos se la llenaron de lágrimas. – Oh, no, mi gatita no llores, por favor. Me parte el alma verte llorar – mientras la hablaba con cariño se levantó de su silla y se sentó lo más cerca posible de ella, y con su mano derecha la acarició el rostro.

- Lo siento – le respondió Hermione secándose la cara y mirando hacia otro lado. No quería que viera cuando la afectaba un simple roce suyo.

- No lo sientas. Soy yo el que lo siente, soy yo el que siente hacerte llorar siempre, soy yo el que siente hacerte daño siempre, soy yo el que siente no ser capaz de cumplir con sus promesas, pero simplemente no puedo más. Te quiero y no puedo ocultarlo más, me arde por dentro, me estoy quemando vivo. – la dijo sujetándola las manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Hermione le miró con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, la faltaba el aire. Eso no era lo que ella esperaba que la fuera a decir, pero lo había estado deseando con tanta fuerza…

- Ya se que no merezco ni que me mires, pero no puedo evitarlo. Necesito estar cerca de ti, tocarte, besarte, hacerte mía de nuevo, y si tu no quieres…no volveré a molestarte, no volveré a verte, ni a quedar contigo, ni a…-

Un impulso que nació de las entrañas de Hermione la hizo abalanzarse sobre él, sujetarle la cara y besarlo apasionadamente en los labios.

¡¡Adiós cerebro!! Solo existían los labios de Lucius, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba ni como, tampoco la importaba. Eran solo sus labios y su lengua que ahora se había hundido en su boca mientras la de Hermione le dada la bienvenida efusivamente.

Hasta que un camarero les interrumpió para servirles la comida.

- Te has quedado sin propina – le dijo Malfoy enfadado cuando le dejo el plato en la mesa.

- Lo siento señor, yo no…-

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada – le respondió sonriendo Hermione.

Cuando el camarero se marchó, ella miró a Lucius a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior esperando a que él la dijera algo, pero parecía tan confundido que tuvo que ser ella la que rompiera el hielo.

- Pensé que ibas a decirme que no querías volver a verme -

- Tendría que ser el hombre más necio del planeta para no querer volver a verte -

"_¡¡Oh, dios, que hombre!!"_ pensó. Todo el cuerpo la temblaba y su boca palpitaba de deseo. Tenía que volver a besarle, pero cuando se aproximó a él, Lucius la paró.

- Espera. Primero tenemos que hablar -

- ¿Hablar? – preguntó confundida. Ella quería hacer cosas con la boca, pero no era precisamente eso lo que tenía en mente.

- Escúchame. Quiero…Merlín, no se ni como pedírtelo –dijo respirando agitadamente y mirando a un lado del pequeño reservado. -¿Cómo es posible? – añadió resoplando y algo molesto consigo mismo.

- ¿Quieres pedirme que…que…volvamos a estar juntos? Preguntó Hermione muy nerviosa, sintiendo como la boca se la quedaba completamente seca.

- Si. Es lo que más deseo en el mundo, pero si tú no quieres, yo lo comprenderé y no volveré a molestarte. – la respondió. Hermione pudo notar como la miraba preocupado, con temor sobre lo que ella le pudiese decir.

- A mi también me gustaría salir contigo – le contestó sonriendo como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. El corazón la bombeaba con fiereza.

- Me agrada y mucho oírlo, pero antes me gustaría decirte algo más. Si vamos a empezar una relación quiero que esta vez sea completamente sincera desde el primer segundo ¿Estas de acuerdo? – la dijo sonriendo.

- Si -

- Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, eso ya lo sabes… – a Hermione se la cortó la respiración con sus palabras -…y todos estos meses que hemos estado cenando juntos me he reafirmado más en mis sentimientos y en mi idea de que eres tu la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Pero sin engaños. Si tu decides volver conmigo es porque me quieras de verdad, sin pociones de por medio. No te puedo prometer una vida sexual tan intensa como al principio porque eso era algo artificial, y además ya no soy tan joven como antes…pero te puedo prometer que los momentos que estemos juntos serán especiales porque serán con amor – Hermione se sonrojó un poco y se sintió algo desilusionada ante la perspectiva de poca actividad sexual. Había estado tantos meses sin tener un hombre entre sus muslos, más concretamente a ese hombre entre sus muslos que no había podido evitar sentirse algo desilusionada.

- Tampoco te quiero engañar y hacerte pensar que he cambiado por completo y que ahora soy un santo. Si, me arrepentí de mi pasado, pero hay convicciones que son muy difíciles de cambiar, yo diría que imposibles, y si aquel día fue amable y cortés con tu madre fue por ti, porque te vi tan mal, y estaba tan desesperado por estar cerca tuya que hice el esfuerzo, pero se que no va a ser posible que me olvide de lo que es tu familia y mantengamos una relación fluida -

Vaya, eso estaba siendo peor que lo del sexo. Se sintió herida y dejó de mirarle, desviando sus ojos hacia el plato de comida que estaba intacto.

- Hermione – la llamó, pero ella no le respondió. Estaba pasando de nuevo, la estaban haciendo elegir, y él la estaba partiendo el corazón.

- Hermione mírame – esta vez ella le hizo caso.

- Yo no puedo dar la espalda a mi madre en estos momentos, espero que lo comprendas, todavía no ha terminado de salir de la depresión y no creo que la convenga perder a una hija precisamente ahora. Sencillamente no quiero hacerlo, ni siquiera por ti, Lucius – _"mucho menos por ti"_ pensó muy molesta.

- Es que no tienes por que hacerlo, yo no te apartaría de ella, ni te impediría que vivieses con ella, lo único que te quiero hacer ver es que nunca voy a tener una buena relación con tu madre, pero te puedo prometer que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que, por lo menos por mi parte, la relación sea cortés -

- ¿Y serías capaz de venir a cenar en navidad o el día de mi cumpleaños? – le preguntó muy seria. Ya conocía su respuesta porque hace meses habían tenido un tipo de conversación similar.

Lucius no contestó de inmediato, se giró pensativo, dio un sobro de su copa de vino y la respondió – Si – así sin más.

¿Si? ¿Cómo que si? El es Lucius Malfoy ¿Cómo va a ser que si?

- Por favor, no me mientas -

- No te estoy mintiendo, Hermione – le respondió molesto.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Cómo piensas que me voy a creer que tú vas a ir a casa de mi madre muggle a cenar en navidad? Sinceramente no te imagino entrando por la puerta con una botella de champagne, unos regalos y diciendo ¡Feliz Navidad, Jane! Cuanto me alegro de que me hayas invitado – le respondió enfadada.

- Harás bien, porque eso no pasará, pero si tú quisieras volver conmigo iría a tu casa y me portaría lo más educadamente posible. ¿Quieres saber porque?-

- Si, por favor, me gustaría – le contestó algo irritada, cruzándose de brazos.

- Por que se que te haría feliz, y eso es lo único que deseo, tu felicidad, por encima de cualquier cosa, hasta de mis principios. ¿Qué te parece? Patético ¿verdad? –

- No, no lo es. Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado… – le respondió casi susurrando.

- Comprendo perfectamente que desconfíes de mí, pero esta vez es de verdad. Por favor, créeme – la respondió muy serio.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, ella le dijo con tristeza - No quiero que hagas nada obligado -

- ¿Entonces que hacemos, Hermione? – la preguntó cruzándose de brazos él también y apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

Ella suspiró. ¿Qué hacer?...Yo que se…se dijo a si misma mirando hacia el mantel.

- ¿Tu me quieres? – la preguntó Malfoy aproximándose a ella.

Hermione suspiró - Si – le respondió moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo ligeramente, mientras el corazón la latía con fuerza.

- Entonces, intentémoslo de nuevo, a ver que pasa. Podemos ir poco a poco si quieres, y ya iremos viendo como resolvemos las dificultades que salgan al paso en el momento en el que surjan. ¿Te parece bien? – la dijo sujetándola de las manos.

Hermione se quedó pensando unos instantes, sopesando los pros y los contras hasta que por fin le dijo con timidez - Si, me parece muy bien – y le obsequió con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Lucius la sonrió – No sabes lo feliz que me haces – la dijo, y a continuación se acercó a ella y la besó delicadamente, saboreando cada milímetro de sus labios.

Apenas cenaron de los nervios, y al salir de restaurante, Hermione se encargó que el camarero tuviera su buena propina.

Caminaron durante un rato, Hermione iba agarrada del brazo derecho de Lucius mientras él, con su mano izquierda sujetaba la de Hermione y se la acariciaba suavemente. Ninguno de los dos podía ocultar su alegría.

Cuando Lucius la dejó en la puerta de su casa la dio un suave beso en los labios y Hermione se rió.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? -

- Como me vea mi tía besándome contigo se muere del susto – Malfoy frunció el ceño – Es que desde que te vio en el cementerio no para de preguntarme por ti. Creo que le gustas – Lucius sonrió orgulloso del efecto que tenía en las mujeres.

- Entonces que nos vea, que sepa que tu eres la única mujer que me interesa – la respondió susurrándola al oído, y a continuación la besó con pasión.

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses y ante la desesperación de Hermione, Lucius se había comportado como todo un caballero con ella. Nada de sexo. Habían estado bastantes veces al borde de arrancarse la ropa y hacer el amor salvajemente en la nueva casa de Malfoy, pero en el último momento él paraba, la pedía disculpas, comenzaba a pasear por el salón como un león enjaulado y a los poco minutos entraba en el baño y salía con la cabeza empapada de agua fría.

Hermione sabía que ese era el momento para despedirse, así que le daba las buenas noches y se aparecía en su casa, frustrada y con un considerable calentón.

Ese fin de semana, su tía se había llevado a Jane a un balneario con sus amigas, así que Hermione podía pasar el fin de semana entero con Malfoy en su casa. La encantaba esa casa.

La primera vez que Lucius la llevó, entendió a la perfección porque se sentía tan a gusto en ella. De tamaño era la mitad que su antigua mansión, pero el doble de acogedora. Situada en la zona de Ambleside, era un lugar muy tranquilo donde se respiraba paz por todas partes y que olía a tierra mojada, a romero y maderas quemándose en las chimeneas.

Iba a ser el fin de semana perfecto.

Por supuesto, el viernes después de salir de su trabajo se fueron a cenar a "su" restaurante y después, Lucius les apareció a los dos en su casa. Briger la había decorado con la cantidad de velas y flores perfecta para que no pareciese una iglesia. Era lo más romántico que había visto en su vida.

Al entrar en el salón, Lucius les sirvió una copa de su mejor brandy y se sentó en su butaca favorita, mientras Hermione disfrutaba oliendo cada flor que había en la casa. Cuando hubo terminado miró a Malfoy.

-Son preciosas- le dijo

- No tanto como tú – la respondió.

Hermione notó como Lucius la estaba devorando con los ojos y comenzó a excitarse, pensando en lo que seguramente harían en unos minutos. – Ven aquí – la pidió estirando una mano. Ella se la cogió y él la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Estuvieron mirándose intensamente durante unos instantes hasta que Malfoy comenzó a acariciarla suavemente el pelo. A Hermione la gustaba mucho que Lucius fuese tan dulce con ella, pero en ese momento necesitaba pasión, no ternura. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando. Así que movió la cabeza hasta que la mano de Malfoy llegó a sus mejillas.

Una vez allí, comenzó a recorrer su cara con los dedos. Al llegar a su boca, Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró, entreabriendo sus labios.

Al mismo tiempo que Lucius bajaba su mano por su cuello, comenzó a besarla, dulcemente al principio, pero según iban pasando los segundos y sus manos se deslizaban hacia sus pechos, el beso se iba volviendo más ardiente.

Cuando los besos y las caricias no fueron suficientes, él se puso de pie, con cuidado de que Hermione no se cayese al suelo, y la llevó hasta la habitación.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti – la susurró Lucius al oído cuando entraron a su dormitorio. Hermione estaba temblando de deseo y respiraba agitadamente, al igual que él.

Malfoy se acercó a una puerta de madera que había en el otro extremo de la habitación y la abrió – Ven, acércate – Las carcajadas de Hermione se oyeron por toda la casa. En ese pequeño cuarto, Lucius había instalado su pensadero. - ¿No creerías que me lo iba a dejar allí? -

- No sabes cuanto me alegro de que no fuera así – le respondió sugerentemente.

Malfoy la sujetó con fuerza y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, cosa a lo que ella respondió de la misma forma.

Después de pasar varios minutos disfrutando mutuamente de sus respectivas bocas, Malfoy comenzó a bajar por su cuello, haciéndola estremecer de deseo mientras sus manos serpenteaban debajo de su ropa.

De pronto Hermione se separó de él bruscamente, había recordado algo importante, él intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero ella le detuvo. Rió al ver como Lucius la miraba extrañado y respiraba agitado.

- Yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti - le dijo, obligándole a sentarse en la cama y se desnudó lentamente para él, mostrándole el sensual conjunto de lencería que se había comprado para la ocasión, y que a él pareció gustarle mucho a juzgar por las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Una hora más tarde, mientras yacían abrazados, sudorosos y agotados, pero felices, Hermione recordó como había cambiado su vida y como había cambiado Lucius con ella. Tal vez siguiera siendo el mismo egoísta y arrogante de siempre, pero ahora parecía que se había vuelto más humano. Trataba a la gente, del tipo que fuera, con más respeto, incluso Hermione había conseguido de él que reconsiderase el tema del maltrato hacia los elfos domésticos y comenzase a pensar que tal vez, había cierto tipo de castigos que eran excesivos. Ella se había sentido exultante de alegría, de acuerdo que no era mucho, pero para alguien como él era dar un paso de gigante.

Respecto al tema de su madre, bueno, esa era la parte que peor llevaban, pero hay ciertas cosas que necesitan de tiempo para mejorar, y esa era una de esas cosas.

De lo que de verdad estaba total y absolutamente segura era del amor de Lucius Malfoy hacia ella, y era tan maravilloso que la hacía sentirse la mujer más afortunada del planeta. Quien se lo iba a decir hace unos meses cuando estaba hundida y decepcionada. Ahora había recuperado de nuevo la ilusión.

* * *

_08 SEPTIEMBRE 2007_

_Una pequeña isla __localizada en el __archipiélago__ de las __Orcadas__, en __Escocia__, __se convirtió en testigo de excepción del enlace matrimonial de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy y Hermione Jane Granger._

_Fue sin duda una de los enlaces más esperados del año. Se trataba de la primera boda de la bruja, que eligió para la ocasión un vestido de raso blanco, con escote palabra de honor, de la diseñadora Allyson Barrett._

_Para el novio, que eligió una clásica túnica negra de gala, este ha sido su segundo enlace matrimonial, ya que estaba casado de primeras nupcias con la bruja Narcissa Black, de la cual se divorció hace un par de años._

_La joven, de 28 años de edad, llegó hasta el altar acompañada por su gran amigo y padrino Harry Potter. Junto a ella también estuvieron en todo momento un pequeño grupo de amigos y familiares que quisieron acompañar a la bruja en este importante día. Entre ellos se encontraban el matrimonio formado por Harry y Ginebra Potter con su pequeño hijo James, Neville Longbottom, el matrimonio formado por Arthur y Molly Weasley, así como el hijo de ambos, George, con su esposa Angelina, la bióloga Luna Lovegood, y los empresarios Hugh Colton y Thadeus Hamilton con sus respectivas esposas. El gran ausente sin duda fue el primer ministro de magia, Sr. Shakelbolt que por asuntos oficiales se encontraba fuera del país._

_Una vez convertidos en marido y mujer, Lucius y Hermione, radiantes de felicidad, se dirigieron al castillo de _**_Noltland _**_donde la celebración se prolongó hasta bien entrada la madrugada. _

_  
Como no podía ser de otra forma, la madre de la novia, muggle y viuda recientemente, estaba muy emocionada por el enlace de su única hija, y comentó que aunque al principio no había visto con buenos ojos la relación de su hija, 26 años menor que su pareja, la felicidad que irradiaba desde que habían vuelto a retomar su relación era innegable, y no la había quedado más remedio que darles sus bendiciones y desearles toda la felicidad del mundo._

_Desde Corazón de Bruja, nos unimos a esos deseos de felicidad para la pareja, deseándoles una vida en común llena de dicha y prosperidad._

**FIN**


End file.
